Naruto Uzumaki: El último bromista
by Okami776
Summary: Después de la guerra, Naruto fue enviado a otro mundo. Un mundo en el que la esperanza y la desesperación están en constante batalla entre sí. ¿Qué puede hacer la presencia de una rubia para cambiar los eventos que condujeron al evento más grande, más horrible, más trágico de la historia humana? Es hora de averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, alguien me pidió que hiciera esta historia y aquí está.**

 **Esto es lo que sucede cuando Naruto cambia los eventos.**

 **Este primer capítulo es principalmente de introducción.**

 **Pero para el primer capítulo es preparar a todos para la historia.**

 **Así que de todos los modos con el capítulo.**

 **Si alcanzamos los 15 comentarios, el próximo capítulo saldrá en 2 semanas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a Hope's Peak Academy.**

En una de las azoteas había un joven adolescente descansando bajo el apacible day brillante. La azotea del edificio pertenece a la prestigiosa escuela conocida como Hope's Peak Academy. Hope's Peak Academy es una escuela exclusiva que solo acepta estudiantes con habilidades excepcionales. El campus está en el centro de una gran ciudad, donde aparece bastante prominente.

El joven macho que estaba usando la azotea como lugar de descanso estaba vestido con el uniforme de la Academia Hope Peak para hombres. La personalización personal que ha sido hecho a su uniforme era en el lugar de la corbata marrón, elegía reemplazarla por una corbata naranja. La única otra diferencia que él, además de color diferente de la corbata, era que su brazo derecho estaba cubierto con vendajes. Si bien no era fanático del uniforme, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones cuando se trata de las reglas de la escuela.

Colocando su mano cubierta y envuelta sobre sus ojos, durante su tiempo máximo para mirar el hermoso cielo. Las nubes estaban flotando justo encima de él, dando un lugar sombreado y agradable para seguir descansando. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar a la tierra dormida. Alguien decidió arruinar su estado de ánimo pacífico.

 ***Explosión***

Alguien había decidido derribar la puerta que conducía al techo. Volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para ver quién había arruinado su estado de ánimo pacífico. Su blues se fue arrastrando lentamente para ver quién era su misterioso huésped. Ruruka Ando fue quien había derribado la puerta.

Ruruka Ando, estudiante de la clase 76 de la Academia Hope's Peak, cuyo título es Ultimate Confectioner. Ruruka es una mujer de unos 18 años. Tiene ojos lilas, cabello corto rubio fresa y una apariencia pequeña y alegre. Ruruka llevaba el uniforme estándar de la Academia con corte de piel. Ella también llevaba un sombrero rosa y una cinta verde con fresas en los extremos.

Y en este preciso momento ella parece irritada con el joven. Y para el joven que deseaba relajar, sabía que eso significaba que no iba a relajarse.

"¡Naruto! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí arriba ?!" Ruruka le gritó al adolescente en reposo. Naruto le dio la vuelta perezosamente a ella preguntándose por qué le estaba gritando. Detrás de ella, se dio cuenta de que dos figuras seguían justo detrás de ella. Sabía quiénes eran los dos y no estaba sorprendido de que estuvimos cerca.

Uno era un hombre conocido como Sonosuke Izayoi. Dentro de Hope's Peak Academy, él estaba en la clase 76, con el título de Sonosuke siendo The Ultimate Blacksmith. Tiene una constitución alta y delgada, con cabello rubio pálido, ojos marrones afilados, piel pálida y una expresión seria. Lleva una gabardina roja, sobre el uniforme estándar. Con él terminando su atuendo con guantes rojo oscuro sin dedos, pantalones holgados y botas marrón oscuro.

Y la segunda persona era una hembra conocida como Seiko Kimura. Dentro de la Academia Pico de la esperanza, ella estaba en la clase 76, con su título como el farmacéutico definitivo. Es una mujer baja, de ojos morados y enfermas. Ella tiene un pelo gris y una máscara de respiración que cubre su boca que también oculta el hecho de que tenía frenos. También lleva el uniforme femenino estándar de la Academia Pico de la esperanza con un chaleco morado y un cinturón marrón.

Los tres se conocían desde pequeños. Al menos eso es lo que le dijo cuando conoció a ellos hace un año. Naruto pudo ver que los tres no tenían el mejor tipo de amistad, pero no iba a decir que los tres amigos eran sus únicos amigos.

"Estaba tratando de descansar aquí Ruruka". Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, mientras se levantaba lentamente. Él sabía que ella no le iba a permitir un descanso. Su respuesta parece hacer solo en más panadero. Pisando hacia la rubia de punta, ella señaló con un dedo la cara.

"¿Descansar? ¿Descansar? ¡Hoy es tu Ceremonia de Entrada! ¡Y estás eligiendo omitirlo! ¡Para que tengas una pequeña siesta!" La voz de Ruruka se eleva con cada palabra.

"... ¿Sí? ..."

A Ruruka no le gustó su respuesta ni un poco. Siendo el tipo de mujer que estaba controlado por su emoción, hizo lo único que fue correcto para la situación actual. Ella pisó su pie. Difícil.

"¡Deberíamos!" Ahora el rubio estaba esperando con un pastel mirando a la rubia fresa. Ella dio un resoplido antes de alejarse del rubio. Sonosuke sabiendo que su novia tiene mucho que decir sobre lo que Naruto simplemente siguió después de ella. Esperando que de alguna manera él pudiera calmarla. Tal vez no, pero valió la pena intentarlo.

"Um, Naruto ..." Una voz tranquila hizo que el rubio se detuviera en un pie. Seiko parece que tenía una expresión triste. "Ruruka solo hace lo que hace porque ella se preocupa por ti".

"Lo sé ..." Naruto estaba agradecido por sus amigos, incluso con las formas extrañas de mostrar afecto. "Pero ella no tuvo que tratar de romperme el pie".

"Ella solo se preocupa por ti". Seiko trenzó con sus pulgares preocupados de que ella haya estado sobrepasando sus límites. "Estaba enojada porque no pudiste entrar el mismo año que nosotros y que eso solo quiere decir que hayas ganado algunos amigos en tu clase". Ella rápidamente explica la razón del estado de ánimo de Ruruka.

"Estoy feliz de que se preocupe por mí, pero ..."

"¿Pero?"

"Ella no tiene que preocuparse por mí". Para el rubio no le gustaba entistecer a la gente ni gustar escuchar a alguien se preocupaba por él. Desde hace tiempo, no hay que ser esa persona, no desde que vino a este mundo.

"Por favor, Naruto", la voz de Seiko sonaba como si has rogando. "por mi bien y Ruruka, ¿puedes al menos intentar hacerte amigo de tu clase?"

A Naruto no le gustó el hecho de que hizo usted un amigo suyo. De hecho, te sientes como una mala vida. Su yo del pasado apagaría sus luces para hacer llorar a un amigo.

"Ok trataré".

* * *

 *** Después de la ceremonia de entrada ***

"De acuerdo, es hora de la presentación formal. Soy Kizakura, Koichi Kizakura. Y soy un ex alumno de esta escuela. Mi título fue el Ultimate Talent Scout. Todo lo que puedo decir es que es un gran sitio. Mira a los 16 estudiantes que asisten. Clase ". Él ha tenido

Koichi es un hombre de aspecto relajado con ojos azules y cabello rubio desgarrado. Tiene un bigote y una perla delgados como un lápiz. Vestido con un esmoquin blanco, con una camiseta verde y un chaleco negro, con una corbata azul casi gris. También llevaba un sombrero blanco con una decoración negra que rodea la circunferencia, cerca de la parte llana.

"Oh mí." Una voz enérgica comenta. Feliz de estar en una escuela japonesa. Koichi dirigió su atención a la persona que hablaba.

"Bueno, supongo que serás el primero en presentarte".

"Mi nombre es Sonia Nevermind. Soy la princesa definitiva. Soy una princesa de Novoselic, que es una pequeña monarquía europea". Sonia es una mujer alta, joven, con cabello largo y rubio, piel pálida y ojos verdes. Llevaba el uniforme escolar estándar con un chaleco marrón sobre su camisa de vestir blanca. También llevaba una diadema marrón con un trébol de cuatro hojas en el lado derecho de su cabello, muslos negros y mocasines marrones.

"No ser grosero, pero te presentas mal por nuestras costumbres. Normalmente nos presentamos con nuestro apellido primero". Una voz comentó sobre la introducción de Sonia. Al ver que la atención de todos se dirigen a la persona que habla, esa persona sabía que bien podrían presentarse al resto.

"Tsumiki, Mahiru. Soy conocido como el fotógrafo definitivo. Aunque mis fotos no son nada especial". Ella murmuró la última parte para sí misma. Mahiru Koizumi, tiene el pelo rojo oscuro en un corte ondulado, ojos verdes y una cara pálida con pecas claras en sus mejillas. Llevar el uniforme estándar con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla y los zapatos del mismo color.

"¡No había nada malo con la introducción de la princesa Sonia!" Una voz fuerte por la defensa de la princesa. Ahora toda la atención estaba en esa persona.

"Soda, Kazuichi. Si algo te rompe, acércate a mí. Soy, después de todo, el Máximo Mecánico". Se impulsó sobre sí mismo. Llevaba un jersey azul y una gorra. El cabello de Kazuichi está teñido de rosa intenso y está algo maltratado. Sin embargo, no está permitido. Además de su apariencia punk rock, tiene ojos delgados con contactos de color rosa intenso con receta en ellos en todo momento. Por encima de sus ojos, sus ojos y otras palabras se puede leer la línea del cabello. Sus dientes son afilados, dándole una sonrisa intimidante. También tiene aretes, el derecho con el signo más y el izquierdo con el signo menos.

"Hablando de romper, si no te sientes bien, puedes venir a mí. Soy la mejor enfermera. Y mi nombre es Tsumiki, Mikan". Ella se presentó dócilmente, no cómoda con toda la atención en ella. Ella tiene el pelo largo, picado, púrpura oscuro que se corta de manera desigual. Ella tiene los ojos claros, de color púrpura grisáceo. Hay una marca de belleza debajo de la esquina de su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba el uniforme de la Academia de Esperanza Pico. Tenía una curita en la mejilla derecha y vendías alrededor de su pierna derecha y rodilla izquierda.

"¡Cállate cerdito! ¡Nadie te hablaba!" Un niño enojado como la voz le gritó a Mikan. Los gritos hicieron que Mikan murmurara una disculpa mientras que ellos cubrieron.

"Lo siento Saionji".

"Desde que el cerdo dijo mi nombre, supongo que me presenté ahora. Soy Saionji, Hiyoko. Soy el último bailarín tradicional". Es una niña muy pequeña con cabello largo y rubio que generalmente se ve en dos curvas. A primera vista, su voz y su apariencia no emiten el aire de un estudiante de secundaria en absoluto. Ella tiene ojos dorados y mantiene su cabello en alto con dos cintas para el cabello, que consisten en una cinta verde con una cara de gato en el medio. Hiyoko está vestida con un kimono furisode tradicional de color naranja con un estampado floral blanco y una faja verde obi que se encuentra alrededor de su cintura y se mantiene con un lazo en la parte posterior.

"¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno! ¡Mioda, Ibuki es el nombre! Ser el músico definitivo es mi mermelada". Es una niña pálida de ojos rosados. Con su cabello largo y multicolor, negro, rosa, azul y blanco, algunos de los cuales están atados en dos cuernos de uno en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ambas orejas tienen seis aretes de aguja y un calibre del lóbulo de la oreja. Ella también tiene tres piercings debajo del lado izquierdo del labio y esmalte de uñas negro. Ibuki también tiene un tatuaje de cicatriz larga con puntos en el muslo izquierdo. Llevar una camisa de vestir blanca con botones y una corbata rosa con una camiseta de color rosa claro, una falda plisada negra con un cinturón fino y un ceñido azul en la muñeca derecha; una pulsera de pinchos de color amarillo a su izquierda, dos anillos negros en su mano izquierda y muslos altos negros con marcas esqueléticas blancas en ellos. Ella también llevaba el mismo collar y zapatos. Sus zapatos son blancos,

"Sí, sigue saltando. Déjame ver esas bellezas saltarinas subir y bajar". Dijo una voz pervertida, observando cómo Ibuki rebotaba en su asiento. Todos lo miraron con disgusto sin entender cómo podía pervertirse abiertamente.

"Bueno, ya que todos me miran como si hubieran estado, así como la carne podría haber funcionado. Hanamura, Teruteru. No hay ningún plato por ahí que no se pueda cocinar porque soy el Mejor Cocinero". Terminó su introducción. Él tiene un cuerpo regordete, y un traje de chef clásico. Está compuesto por un delantal blanco con una camiseta roja, un pañuelo rojo / bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Un pequeño gorro de cocinero descansa sobre su cabeza. Él tiene el pelo marrón oscuro por todas las partes que está diseñado en una copia que se incluye notablemente hacia la izquierda, y constantemente lleva alrededor de un peine para arreglar su cabello.

"¡Carne! ¡Carne!" Una voz femenina comentó como. ¿Todos se volvieron a la fuente y vieron que la dama estaba babeando de su boca al pensar en la carne? No estaba seguro si ella tenía hambre o no.

"Oh, soy Owari, Akane. Y para esta escuela soy el último gimnasta". Es una joven alta con un físico atlético y curvilíneo. Ella tiene la piel bronceada, los ojos marrones y el pelo largo y castaño descuidado. Akane usa una camisa blanca de manga corta con los botones superiores desabrochados, exponiendo una gran cantidad de escote. El botón inferior también aparece deshecho, exponiendo su ombligo cuando se mueve rápidamente. También lleva una minifalda roja y mocasines de color crema sin calcetines.

"¡Si eres el último gimnasta, debes mantenerte en plena forma! ¡No te desanimes solo porque has encontrado un jefe que puede cocinar cualquier cosa!" Un hombre le gritó a Akane. "Yo, Nidai, Nekomaru juro por mi honor como Gerente de Equipo Definitivo". Es un hombre muy alto, musculoso y de pelo negro. Lleve una camiseta sin mangas blancas debajo de un negro, así como pantalones de chándal azul y sandalias. Tiene cadenas alrededor de su cuello con un silbato colgando en la parte media, y emite un aura azul eléctrico de sus ojos. Nekomaru tiene dos cicatrices que van desde la parte superior de sus ojos hacia abajo en sus propias direcciones. Él también tiene una toalla metida en la parte posterior de sus pantalones.

"¡Qué tonto! Ese no es nadie que esté presente. Así es como te presentas. Soy Tanaka, Gundham. Ningún simple mortal puede ser mi nombre porque soy Tanaka el Prohibido. Soy el mejor criador para aquellos que quieren entender. Quién soy. " A todos los temas que le gustan, después de su introducción, una docena de niños aparecieran su ropa.

El tono de la piel de Gundham es notablemente pálido y grisáceo en comparación con los otros personajes, lo que podría sugerir que no salga mucho. Su cabeza parece estar afeitada desde el cuello hasta la otra parte, donde el resto de su cabello parece estar hacia atrás con la excepción de una puf de cabello en el medio que sobresale y es bastante rizado. Su color de pelo es negro con rayas grises a través de él. Esto puede deberse a la decoloración de su cabello o una deficiencia de melancolía conocida como poliosis, que le da varias "vetas de Mallen". Curiosamente, Gundham no tiene cejas. Tiene ojos grises, pero su ojo derecho tiene una lente de contacto roja. También tiene un tatuaje de cicatriz grisácea que recorre el lado izquierdo de su cara y el ojo izquierdo. Todo su brazo izquierdo, al menos hasta el codo, Está completamente cubierto de vendas, probablemente debido a las lesiones que recibieron mientras cuidaba o calmaba a sus hámsters. Su 'Pendiente Hell Hound' cuelga de su oreja derecha, y lleva dos anillos de plata en su mano derecha (puntero y centro). Llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Pico de la esperanza, pero todavía tenía la misma bufanda, camisa, cinturón y botas. En lugar de un perro del infierno de Pendiente, tenía uno en cada oreja.

"Esto no es un anime. No hay razón para que los grites. Mitarai, Ryota es mi nombre. Y mi talento es que soy el Animador Máximo". Les dio una breve introducción acerca de sí mismo, sin ver el punto de ir más allá de sí mismo. Tenía un tono de piel claro y pelo corto y castaño claro, ojos color avellana y mejillas rosadas. Llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Pico de la esperanza con una corbata verde. Y nadie quería comentarlo, pero él estaba en el lado pesado.

"El nombre Kuzuryu, Fuyuhiko. Y yo soy el último Yakuza". Fuyuhiko no quería decir nada más sobre sí mismo debido a su talento. Es un hombre delgado conocido por tener una cara refinada, que a veces aparece como cara de bebé. Debido a su estructura bastante más corta, Fuyuhiko generalmente presenta un comportamiento demasiado agresivo para afirmar que es, de hecho, un gánster duro. Tiene un corte de pelo rubio y polvoriento, con un distintivo de líneas curvas y un lado de su cabeza. También tiene pecas a lo largo del puente de su nariz y una marca de nacimiento cerca de su boca en el lado derecho. Sus ojos son dorados, y tiene marcas permanentes de rubor en ambas mejillas. Como corresponde a su título, Fuyuhiko se trata de la manera tradicional de los yakuza: trajes a medida. En el juego, usa un traje de dos piezas que consiste en una chaqueta a rayas oscuras y pantalones sobre una camisa de vestir blanca. Su corbata es marrón-negro con un problema de cráneo de animal en ella, y usa zapatos de vestir negros con un tacón de plataforma. En su solapa izquierda hay un enlace con la forma del problema de la familia Kuzuryu, y lleva dos anillos de plata en su mano derecha.

"Soy Pekoyama, Peko el último espadachín". Y al igual. Tiene el pelo largo y plateado que ata en dos trenzas un lado de su cabeza con cintas blancas que aseguran cada trenza en la parte superior y dos lazos rojos para mantener cada trenza en la parte inferior. Sus ojos también son de color rojo brillante. Peko también lleva gafas rectangulares enmarcadas. Se la ve constantemente la suya (espada de bambú) con ella en una base / envoltura turquesa oscura con un diseño plateado / blanco en la parte posterior. Llevaba la Academia Peak de Hope, uniforme estándar sin el blazer. También tenía cintas negras en el pelo, junto con las medias negras y los zapatos negros.

"Supongo que es mi turno. Nanami, Chiaki. La gente me conoce como el Mejor Jugador". Ella tiene el pelo corto, de color rosa claro, que está ligeramente rizado. Lleve un clip blanco, con la forma de la nave espacial de Galaga, en el lado izquierdo de su flequillo y tiene ojos rosa pálido. Chiaki lleva el uniforme del Pico de la Esperanza, con una sudadera de color crema y una camisa blanca con una cinta roja atada a su cuello. Su ropa para la pierna consiste en un par de calcetines altos negros y mocasines blancos.

"Tanta esperanza y talento en una habitación. Trae lágrimas de alegría en mis ojos". Todos miraron a la persona que hablaba como si fuera un bicho raro. "Realmente, me siento mejor." Sí, me llamo Komaeda, Negito ". Si bien podría haber sido conocido como el último estudiante afortunado, su suerte puede ser una maldición, cambiando entre la suerte extremadamente extrema y la mala suerte. Llevaba el uniforme estándar de la Academia Pico de la esperanza con un chaleco de suéter a rayas rojas y verdes. Es alto y delgado joven. Tiene el pelo desordenado hasta los hombros, ojos de color verde grisáceo claro y piel pálida enfermiza. Su cabello se describe como parecido al de un cadáver, Apareciendo más blanco a medida que se acerca al cuero cabelludo. Tiene el pelo en su mayoría blanco, con un poco de cabello rojizo / marrón en las puntas.

"Supongo que usted es el último momento, soy Uzumaki, Naruto. Y esta escuela me dio el título de Ultimate Prankster". Naruto no tenía ganas de ser una persona conversadora, incluso si era la última persona en ser presentada. No tengo ninguna razón para decir otra cosa que no fuera su nombre y título.

"Está bien, ya que todos ustedes presentan ahora, creo que es una hora que diga algunas de las reglas para asistir a clase. No tiene que asistir a una clase siempre y cuando encuentre formas de mejorar sus talentos ..." Naruto se desvanece como Koichi Les conté todo sobre las reglas y excepciones de la escuela.

* * *

 *** Tres días después ***

Solo han pasado tres días desde el inicio del año escolar y hasta ahora no había pasado nada. De hecho, la clase 77-B no había hecho mucho en términos de estudios. La razón por la cual fue su maestro de clase, Koichi, había ido a la clase con una resaca todos los días después del primer día. Si bien se les dice que los estudios no eran importantes, se aburre a todos los que se observan al maestro que intentan recuperar una respuesta y que realmente no han tenido nada hasta que la clase ha terminado.

"Está bien, clase ..." Koichi gimió, y una vez más todas las señales de que estaba sufriendo una resaca. "... Período libre. Haz lo que quieras, solo asegúrate de no marear tan ruidosamente al respecto". Les dijo débilmente mientras se cansaba de cuidar los golpes que ocurrieron dentro de su cabeza. En cualquier momento, no sería feliz.

Para el rubio, ya tengo suficiente. Tomando su mochila escolar, se inicia y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. Su acción no pasó desapercibida.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta de Mahiru.

"En cualquier parte menos aquí". Eso parece confundirse con el resto de sus compañeros de clase. "No hay nada que nos cueste ni un poco. Lo que no. Lo que no. Lo que hay que hacer es enseñarnos nada. No me voy a quedar aquí perdiendo el tiempo. en otro lugar ".

Todos miraron al rubio, sintiendo que había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Desde el primer día todavía tenían que aprender una sola cosa y, aunque era solo la primera semana de clases, el mensaje se había convertido en algo normal. Nadie le dijo nada a Naruto, no estaba seguro si era una forma de evitar que se fuera. Ni siquiera los maestros parecen querer meterse en el medio de esto. Tal vez porque no quería que nada detuviera su recuperación.

Al ver que a nadie le quedaba nada que decir, Naruto, salió del aula. Desconocido para el rubio, fue la cadena de eventos que afectaría a toda la clase. Al día siguiente, Naruto y Akane no se presentan a clase. Y lentamente, uno por uno, los estudiantes de la clase 77-B no se presentan para las clases allí.

* * *

 *** Dos semanas después ***

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la mayoría de la clase 77-B se han pasado mejor de tiempo para perfeccionar los talentos y luego ir a la clase. Desconocidos para todos los que se han salteado las clases, se ha dado un nuevo asistente. El nombre de esa persona es Chisa Yukizome, un ex alumno de la escuela.

Chisa Yukizome, título durante su estadía en la Academia Hope's Peak, fue la Mejor Ama de llaves. Es una mujer joven, bastante alta y sonriente, que se presenta muy alegre y amigable. Ella tiene grandes ojos verdes y castaños casi siempre atado en una cola de caballo. Una pequeña parte del cabello en el lado derecho de su cabeza está rizada. Y al igual que su título, con un traje de falda azul claro con una camisa de vestir blanca debajo, con un delantal sobre su vestido, aparentemente un hábito de sus días como ama de llaves. Curiosamente, ella también lleva un par de Wakizashi como parte de este atuendo.

Y en este mismo momento Chisa estaba en una misión. ¿Cuál fue la misión? Es sencillo devolver a los 12 alumnos que ya no asistieron a su clase a su clase. De los 16 estudiantes, solo 5 seguían asistiendo. Eso solo entristece una última doncella que te gustó que la escuela secundaria era la última vez que una persona puede disfrutar de un adulto joven. Hasta el momento, su misión fue exitosa, ya has encontrado el 11 de 12, pero todavía no ha encontrado dificultades para encontrar al Ultimate Prankster. Se vio obligado a regresar a su aula para hacer una pregunta simple a sus alumnos.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde vive Uzumaki?" Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos, y nadie llegó a conocer al rubio puntiagudo. Fue el primero en dejar de venir a clase y el menos conocido de todos. Toda la clase se sacudió las cabezas.

"¿Ninguno de ustedes sabe dónde vive el Sr. Uzumaki?" Nuevamente todos responden con un simple 'no'. "Eso es muy triste. Como compañeros de clase, debes conocer a todos mientras puedes. Los vínculos que se crean en la escuela son algunos de los más importantes".

"No es que no quisiéramos conocerlo. Es porque ..." Sonia no sabía cómo responderle a la maestra. Ella al mismo tiempo no quería que Chisa supiera que Naruto fue el primero en alejarse de la clase.

"Naruto fue el primero en dejar de venir a clase". Fuyuhiko respondió por la princesa. ¿Qué no tengo en tu corazón? De una manera u otra, a él no le importaba si el bromista se metía en problemas. Pero lo que Chisa merece saber la verdad.

"Eso es inaceptable!" Chisa casi grita, haciendo que todos en la clase dejen de limpiar y miren al rubio. "¡Lo encontraré!" No hay nada más cuando salió del aula para buscar al bromista.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que podemos ir a casa ahora?" Hiyoko preguntó en voz alta, sorprendido por la energía que el maestro todavía tenía al final del día.

Chisa corrió hacia la única persona que se sentó que podría saber dónde estaba el rubio perdido. Como nota al margen, ha sido olvidado de, como maestra, solo se puede buscar sus registros para averiguar su dirección. Encontrar el banco en el que se han encontrado. Y justo cuando creemos que la segunda persona que buscaba estaba en el banco.

Kazuo Tengan.

Fue el antiguo director de la Academia Hope's Peak y el consejero de la escuela después de su retiro. Es un hombre de edad avanzada con pelo plateado, malestar y ojos de color marrón anaranjado. Tiene bigote y barba, y cara muy hosca. También lleva gafas, una chaqueta, una camisa de vestir blanca, una corbata roja y un chaleco negro. Lleva pantalón negro y zapatillas marrones.

"Señor ... ¡Tengan! La persona que buscaba". Chisa dijo mientras caminaba hacia el anciano. Tengan sonrió al ver a un ex alumno saludándolo. Siendo el hombre amable que era, realmente disfrutaba cada vez que vimos a un antiguo alumno que le pedía consejo.

"Sra. Yukizome, ¿a qué debo este placer?"

"Señor ... Tengan, ¿alguna vez ha visto uno de mis estudiantes venir aquí?" ¿Sabía usted que era una posibilidad remota? Los estudiantes siempre terminaron en este banco pidiendo consejos para la vida cotidiana. Ella no era ninguna expectativa.

"Vas a tener más detalles sobre quién es este estudiante perdido". Kazuo dejó escapar una risita ligera sabiendo que ella estaba enfocada en la tarea y olvidó algunos detalles menores.

"Es un rubio de punta alrededor de los 6'1. Tiene bigotes en las mejillas. Va a la Academia Peak de Hope". Chisa no sabía cómo describir una persona que nunca había conocido. Ella recuerda algunos de los detalles de sus archivos, pero no todos.

"Ah, te refieres al señor ... Uzumaki". Chisa obtuvo una gran sonrisa, feliz de que pudiera obtener ayuda del anciano. "Estoy familiarizado con el joven del que estás hablando. No puedo encontrarlo en el resto del día". Le dijo con calma, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante su cara triste.

"¿Al menos puedes decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo para mañana?" Encontrará en la rubia después de un día de búsqueda de todos. Ella todavía no estaba decidida en el resto de la clase para mañana. Ella quería que se unieran entre sí.

"Puedo decirte que estarás en clase mañana".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Mañana estaba feliz de tener a la rubia en el aula y quería saber cómo iba a hacer que el anciano lo hiciera. Nadie en clase tenía forma de contacto, y sin embargo lo hizo.

"Por favor tome asiento". Chis se acercó a él y tomó asiento junto a él. Preguntándose qué le iba a decir ahora. "El joven que estás buscando, ¿sabes qué es el mejor bromista?"

"Podría olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle ..." Chisa dijo sin dormir, rascando para ver si podía olvidar el talento de su estudiante. En su defensa, tuve que recordar los talentos de los 16 estudiantes con sus nombres y cualquier otro detalle importante sobre sus vidas.

"Bueno, como the Ultimate Prankster será más difícil de encontrar a lo que quiera que lo encuentre. Para un bromista que se encuentre en el medio de una broma es el mejor resultado posible para ellos. Y para el joven Naruto no es una excepción a Esto. Regla.

"Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que está en medio de una broma?"

"Je, no. Ese joven no quería que lo encontraran hasta que no tengas que lo que necesitábamos. Y contigo, de hecho, queriendo enseñar a todos estos jóvenes talentos, estoy seguro de que estás mañana".

"¿Pero cómo sabes que se relaciona?"

"Simple. Él vive conmigo. Soy yo quien se inscribió en la escuela".

* * *

 *** El día siguiente ***

Fue el comienzo del día. Chisa Yukizome, estaba feliz de que todos los estudiantes que se reunieron estuvieran todos en clase hoy. Pero estaba un poco triste de que Naruto no estaba en el salón de clases como Tengan había dicho que iba a estar. Tal vez ser el primero en irse significaba que no iba a regresar en absoluto.

"Bueno viendo que casi todos están aquí". La puerta de su aula se abrió. Todos también se sorprendieron al ver que el bromista rubio era la que caminaba por la puerta. Para los últimos, creemos que el éxito de la vida en el futuro. Por allí, maestra, estaba feliz de que la rubia se hubiera presentado a clase. Pero ella tenía el rubio necesario para castigo.

"Lo siento-"

No te preocupes por eso. Pero cuando ella estaba acercando la hoja a su garganta, se desarmó antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Todos miraban fijamente la escena frente a ellos con los ojos muy abiertos. En la cara de ellos, la maestra fue derribada contra su rodilla y tenía su Wakizashi en las manos rubias. Con una hoja empujada a su garganta y la otra lista para perforar la parte posterior de su cráneo.

"¡Amigo! Cálmate". Kazuichi intentó calmar al rubio. Todos los demás no sabrán qué decir, por qué no se ha decido algo mal, podría usar la hoja para acabar con su vida. Desconocida para todos, Chisa, forzó un reflejo del rubio cuando ella lo cargó con la hoja en la mano.

"Gotcha". Naruto dejó escapar una luz a la izquierda tratando de desactivar la situación, sabiendo muy bien que acabé de hacer era muy peligroso para todos. ¿Quiso él tirar de la hoja a Chisa? ¡No! Pero como ex ninja, sus reflejos se activaron. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que todos dejaban escapar una risita nerviosa.

"Señor," Peko sentado detrás de Fuyuhiko susurra a su amiga de la infancia. No dijo nada, pero se inclinó para escuchar lo que Peko necesitaba decir. La forma en que se movió fue el camino de un asesino. Fuyuhiko miró al rubio y al profesor preguntando si lo había hecho. Sabía que Peko estaba cuidando su seguridad, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse ... por ahora.

"Lo siento", dijo Naruto. "No sé qué me venció". Esperaba poder salvar la situación antes de que todos pensaran que era un loco. No tenía una buena razón para explicar sus reflejos.

"Está bien joven ... No vuelvas a hacer eso". No quiero que se muestre, pero cuando la hoja se haya apretado contra la garganta, ni se ha llegado a la vida. Ella no quería mostrar su miedo delante de sus estudiantes. Pero cuando alguien tenía una cuchilla presionada contra tu garganta, se iba mostrando.

"Entiende. Soy Uzumaki, Naruto. El último bromista". Naruto extendió su brazo para estrechar la mano de la maestra.

"Encantado de conocerte. Soy tu profesora Yukizome, Chisa". Y con eso se extendió la mano y le dio la mano al bromista. Esto marcará el primer paso en el camino hacia la búsqueda de la esperanza.

* * *

 **Final del capítulo 1**

 **Qué pensaste**

 **Déjame un comentario**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entonces, antes de que comience la historia, solo hay que decirlo. Gracias por toda la revisión.**

 **Gracias a todos por ayudarme a alcanzar la meta.**

 **Dado que este capítulo es de aproximadamente 11 mil palabras, ¿puedo obtener el doble de críticas?**

 **Así que eso significa que puedo obtener 30 comentarios, vamos a averiguar.**

 **Ayúdame a alcanzar la meta.**

 **Antes comencé a tiempo de responder algunas preguntas.**

 **Naruto no se ve / actúa como el Ultimo Prankster**

 **Una respuesta simple, Naruto en este momento es una fiesta de autocompasión por ser enviado a un mundo nuevo. Esto cambiará en el futuro.**

 **¿Dónde está Kirigiri Kyouko?**

 **Respuesta simple: ella es un hombre de clase baja, ya que Naruto está en su primer año, Kirigiri aún no ha venido a la escuela.**

 **Bueno tiempo para que comience el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Esperemos que se unan.**

Un día completo había pasado desde que la clase 77-B había regresado completamente como clase. Su maestra de actuación, Chisa, no podría estar más feliz. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar una forma para que sus estudiantes se unieran entre sí. En este mismo momento, Chisa, estaba felizmente murmurando para sí misma. Ella dijo que había encontrado una buena manera de romper el hielo para que sus estudiantes comenzaran a conocerse unos a otros. Pero ella tenía un problema. Cómo derramar a los alumnos en grupos iguales. Con 16 estudiantes, eso fue una tarea bastante difícil. Pero al mismo tiempo ella también tenía otro problema. Y ese fue el grupo con personas que no causaron demasiado conflicto.

Aunque no haya sido tan violento, también podría haber sido un choque de personalidades que podrían ser peligrosos en una etapa tan temprana con sus estudiantes. Después de pensar en su problema por varios minutos más, finalmente cayó en la cuenta de ella. Finalmente, encontré la manera perfecta de derramar a todos. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al creer que encontró el combo perfecto. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a mañana para poner en marcha su plan. Tomar un segundo para ver el calendario, y tener en cuenta las pocas horas. Era viernes por la noche, y la Academia Hope Peak solo tenía clases de lunes a viernes. Oh bien

* * *

 *** Lunes por la mañana ***

"¡Buenos días a todos!" Chisa saludó felizmente a todos en su salón de clases. Un cambio, todos los saludos con su propio camino. Su plan era un punto de ser y no podía ser más excitable. Con la gran sonrisa en su rostro que parece demasiado cerca de dividir su rostro en dos, rápidamente comenzó a escribir en la pizarra blanca detrás de ella. Todos miraron mientras ella escribía en la pizarra.

Semana de la vinculación!

No hay clases para toda la semana!

Todos miraron el tablero con la expresión confusa. Para que alguien siempre viniera a clase, ¿ahora aquí les estaba dando una semana entera de descanso? ¿Y qué es el trato con la semana de la vinculación?

"Sé lo que todos han cambiado. Sí, estoy dando toda la semana para que se unan entre sí". Todos seguimos manteniendo la expresión confundida. ¿No has visto qué personas podrían hacer lo que quisiéramos en un lugar de salir juntas? Antes de que alguien pudiera expresar su opinión, Chisa, venció a todos al golpe. "Sé que, por lo que estás pensando, ¿no podríamos simplemente pasar un fin de semana conociéndonos y simplemente hacer lo que tú querías? ¡Y estarías equivocado! Durante toda la semana él ha escrito una persona con otra persona para pasar el rato con cada día ".

¿Otra vez la clase de los que había una falla en su plan?

"Antes de que cualquiera de ustedes diga algo, él encontró una manera de aseguramiento de todos ustedes salgan el uno con el otro. Deben escribir un informe sobre las cinco personas con los que están y adjuntar una foto de ustedes dos colgando. Eso es ¿Qué esperábamos? Chisa no era una tonta. Quería que hicieras amigos y te sientes que esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo. "Después de obtener tu lista de personas con las que estarás saliendo durante la semana, podrás conocer el resto de la semana".

Nadie discutía con ella. No sabría cómo discutir con ella. Al mismo tiempo, también sabría que ella quería que realmente disfrutara durante los años de la escuela secundaria antes de ingresar a la vida adulta. Y así, allí se fijó toda la semana para ellos.

Después de que todos reciban los documentos que decían con quién iban a pasar el rato, todos miraban hacia abajo para ver con quién iban a pasar la semana. Para el rubio, Naruto, temía con quién iba a estar. En su papel lo leyó.

 _Día uno: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_

 _Día dos: Mahiru Koizumi_

 _Día tres: Gundham Tanaka_

 _Día cuatro: Ibuki Mioda_

 _Día cinco: Sonia Nevermind_

Si bien Naruto no tuvo nada en contra de los cinco con los que le pidieron que se vinculara esta semana, una pequeña forma de dolor de cabeza. Dejando escapar un suspiro, comenzó a caminar hacia la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto del día. Bien podría terminar esta semana con. Algo acaba de golpearlo.

¿Cuándo comenzó un odiar estar cerca de la gente? No siempre quiso ser amigo de todos y llevarse bien con todos? ¿Por qué ahora te sientes? ¿Cuándo cambiar su personalidad? Estos eran los pensamientos que atravesaban la cabeza rubia mientras caminaba hacia la joven Yakuza.

Fuyuhiko no se sintió diferente por verso obligado a salir con personas al azar. Incluso si son sus compañeros de clase.

"¿Con quién vas a pasar el día con Kuzuryu-sama?" Peko susurra también a su amiga de la infancia.

"Uzumaki ..." le dijo enojado. No tenía nada contra el bromista, pero no tenía ninguna razón para estar cerca del bromista. No tenía nada en contra de su maestro por creer que esto causaría tanta amistad entre otros, esto era algo que no haría de buena gana.

"¿Con quién tienes un Peko?"

"Owari-san". La joven Yakuza se quejó a sí misma. Como futuro líder del clan Kuzuryu, no tenía mucho tiempo libre. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre se dirige a su clan. No cómo ser un niño de su edad. Lo que significa que no estaba acostumbrado a tener personas fuera de su clan cerca de él.

Peko cerró los ojos sorprendiéndose de sus parejas elegidas. ¿Qué podrían sacar el Prankster y Yakuza si se juntan? ¿Y qué podrían sacar el Espadachín y el Gimnasta también?

"Hola, Kuzuryu-san". Fuyuhiko proporcionó la vista y vio que el rubio puntiagudo ahora estaba parado frente a él. Akane estaba siguiendo detrás de él. Él devolvió el saludo sabiendo que no había forma de salir de esto. "¡Owari! ¡Uzumaki! ¡Peko! ¡Vamos a mi casa a ver películas!" Fuyuhiko les dijo, sin darles mucha opción. Peko no dijo nada sabiendo que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Mientras que los otros dos tenían expresión en blanco sorprenden que iban a su casa.

Si bien el plan podría haber sido ver películas, el universo no habría sido así. ¿Cómo arruinar el universo un día tan fácil? Bien...

* * *

"¡Oye! ¡Rubio bastardo! ¡Tú fuiste quien se llevó todo el dinero!" Tres miembros del clan Kuzuryu le gritaron al bromista rubio. Naruto a una ceja, sorprendiéndose de estos dos lados de la Yakuza. Y los tres estudiantes que también estaban con Naruto, tenían expresiones confusas.

"¡Oye! ¡Guarda las armas!" Fuyuhiko gritó a sus subordinados. No quería pasar el día limpiando un día.

"¡Jefe! No sabes que nos hicimos". Un subordinado le gritó al corto líder yakuza. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡Son mi invitado!" Fuyuhiko no estaba de humor para lidiar con este problema. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Naruto estaba dejando escapar un gran bostezo. Ahora, ver que el rubio actuará como si nada estuviera mal solo lo molestaba. ¿No vio que estaba en peligro?

"¡Uzumaki que le hiciste a mi hombre!" Si no te interesó, también podría descubrir qué había sucedido. Tal vez deje que su hombre maltrate un poco al bromista. Solo para grabar que no se meta con el Clan Kuzuryu.

"Estos son tu hombre?" Su respuesta fue un gruñido bajo. "Oh, si lo hubiera sabido, tal vez no hubiera tenido que poner ropa allí con dinero. Oye, no me mires with rabia. Bueno, hace unas semanas no estaba ocupando mis asuntos ..."

 _* Escena retrospectiva *_

 _"Muy bien, hoy desafiamos a esa perra que engaña en todas sus partidas". Un subordinado les dijo a los dos, cuando se preparó para dejar un puesto de ramen local. Los otros dos no están con la cabeza, listos para sacar una lolita gótica que siempre parece tomar todo el dinero allí. Preparándose para terminar la comida, todos se pusieron de pie y se lanzaron al stand._

 _Ese fue el error rápido._

 _Tan pronto como se colocó un golpe el dinero en el soporte, la pila de tazones de ramificación se perdió. Mientras se sorprenden cayeron lentamente, también sobre la persona sentada junto a la pila para ser golpeada por los tazones. Cuando los techos se derrumbaron, uno se cayó y se estrelló contra el tazón de que la persona estaba comiendo porque el tazón salió volando y golpeó el suelo._

 _Ser golpeado por los tazones no molestaba a la persona. Lo que hizo fue el hecho de que su ramen se perdió para él. Y por ahi, cualquiera podria darse cuenta de que fue Naruto quien perdio una fuente de ramen. Y cualquiera que conociera, sabía que hacer perder su ramen era una de las peores cosas que podía hacerle._

 _"Oye, me debes un cuenco de ramen!" Naruto se enfrentó a los subordinados, con una clara expresión de enojo en su rostro._

 _"A quién le importa el niño. Ve a llorar a alguien que se preocupa". Trataron de espantarlo. Segundo error en su parte._

 _"¡Me debes ramen y me vas a conseguir ramen!" Naruto gruñó a los tres. Los tres se quedaron en el suelo mientras miraban al rubio. Pero uno de ellos creyó haber encontrado una solución perfecta._

 _"Oye, chico. Si puedes vencer en un juego de dados, te conseguiré otro tazón de ramen y pagaré todo lo que ya comiste. Pero si gano, me das todo el dinero en tu bolsillo". Sonrió al rubio creyendo que había encontrado una manera de abaratarlo de su dinero. Naruto es el tipo que nunca retrocede y acepta la apuesta._

 _Este fue su tercer error._

 _15 minutos despues. Eso es todo lo que había tomado un Naruto para eliminar los tres que todo lo que tenían sobre ellos. Tres carteras estaban en la mano del rubio, junto con la ropa. ¿Por qué tenía la ropa bien allí después de perder el dinero que apostaron allí la ropa con la esperanza de volver a ganar dinero allí. Eso no ha terminado bien para ellos, y no he sabido que Naruto tenía la suerte del diablo de su lado._

 _"Más tarde chicos". Y con eso Naruto se fue con sus ganancias._

 _* Fin del flashback *_

"Eso es todo lo que hice". Naruto terminó su historia, mientras que todos miran con incredulidad ante su historia.

"¡Y pagarás!" Los tres se lanzaron contra el rubio, cuando dieron un paso hacia adelante, los tres subordinados cayeron directamente al suelo y los pantalones cayeron al suelo junto con ellos mismos. El silencio se llenó la habitación, todos no estaban seguros de cómo perdieron allí los cinturones en primer lugar. Mirando hacia arriba vieron que Naruto tenía cinturones en la mano. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Naruto había robado los cinturones, todos se echaron a reír. La risa fuerte pronto llenó toda la habitación.

"¡Por qué tú! ..." Alcanzan sus pantalones solo para caerse.

"¡Ustedes tres! ¡Váyanse ahora!" Fuyuhiko tuvo suficiente. No sabía qué era lo peor. Que un bromista venció a tres miembros de Yakuza; O sabiendo que estos eran su hombre. De cualquier manera, espera que nadie se entere de lo que sucedió hoy. Sus tres subordinados querían decir algo, pero vieron que Peko tenía sus ojos estrechados hacia ellos. Sabía que eso significaba que no había espacio para discutir.

Tan pronto como los tres desaparecieron de la vista, un fuerte estruendo recorrió la habitación. Todos miraron a su alrededor preguntándose de dónde venía ese ruido.

"Lo siento", todos los prestaron atención a Akane. "Esa historia sobre el ramen me dio hambre".

Fuyuhiko y Peko descubrieron la manera difícil acerca de algunos compañeros de clase. Nunca los invita a cenar. No importa qué. ¿Por qué puedes preguntar? Simple, Akane y Naruto, ambos tenían un pozo sin fin para su estómago. Combinadas juntas ya tenían 52 platos de ramen apilados. Y por su aspecto, no iban a parar a menos que servir a los dos. Fuyuhiko tuvo que dar la orden al jefe para dejar de cocinar solo para detener estos dos.

"Eso golpeó el lugar!" Akane exclamó en voz alta mientras terminaba su último tazón y se limpiaba la barbilla. Con Naruto haciendo lo mismo que ella. Todo ese ramen realmente golpeó el lugar para los dos.

Lo que se necesita es un pequeño estiramiento y ahora se siente que ahora se necesita trabajar en la comida. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que el patio trasero era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pudiera moverse y practicar sus movimientos.

"Oye Peko!" El espadachín de pelo plateado a la vista. "¿Te apetece entrenar?"

Akane no esperó a que Peko le respondiera. Siendo del tipo que disfrutamos de pelear, cargó contra Peko y comenzamos a lanzar golpes a la dama plateada de izquierda a derecha. Pekín esquivó todos los ataques de Akane y sacó a shinai para comenzar su ofensiva hacia la gimnasta.

Fuyuhiko solo podía mirar la escena en shock. No puedo creer que alguien comience una pelea en la casa de la casa de Yakuza. Sabía que necesitaba alguien que te ayudara a detener la lucha antes de que te saliera de control. Girando hacia un lado para el rubio lo ayudaría, descubrió rápidamente el rubio y no estaba en la misma habitación que los tres. No, simplemente desaparece de la vista. Eso fue una pregunta preguntada dónde se había ido el compañero de ojos azules también.

Con Naruto. La razón por la que había dejado los tres era muy simple. Tuvo que usar el baño. Antes de que Akane comenzara su pequeño combate de combate contra Peko, Naruto, se había alejado de ellos. Esa fue una mala idea para el rubio. No sabía el diseño de la casa y eso significaba que estaba buscando un baño. Nada aún.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un amigo de mi hermano?" Dijo una voz femenina detrás del rubio. Dándose la vuelta, vio a una señorita de pie detrás de él. Natsumi Kuzuryu era la joven detrás del bromista.

Ella tiene el pelo largo y rubio, ojos de color oliva grisáceo y de manera similar a su hermano, y al igual que su hermano parece tener un rubor permanente en ambas mejillas. Llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Pico de la esperanza y también parece ser bastante más alta que su hermano.

 *** Con Fuyuhiko ***

El joven líder yakuza estaba en un ligero pánico. Su compañero del día desapareció arrepentidamente de la vista después del almuerzo. Y para empeorar las cosas, se perdió en una casa yakuza. ¿Por qué fue eso algo malo? En pocas palabras, podría recibir un disparo. No tiene nada que ver con Naruto, era el hecho de que era un extraño en la casa yakuza. Si Peko o él no escoltaban a Akane o Naruto, entonces surgirán los problemas.

¿Qué debo hacer? Más de lo que se dice en su combate de combate contra Peko, que no está mejor que su guardaespaldas que ayudan a encontrar al rubio de punta.

"Ahora, ¿dónde podría haber ido ese baka también?" Fuyuhiko pensó para sí mismo, mirando alrededor de los pasillos vacíos de su casa.

"¡Oh! Entonces fue la única vez en que Pekín estaba pasando por sus primeros cambios femeninos ..." El líder yakuza escuchó la voz de su hermana pequeña. Y por los sonidos de ella se estaba divirtiendo. Espera un minuto. Cuando Peko estaba revisando su primera ... Las alarmas sonaban en su cabeza y corrían rápidamente en su habitación, esperando evitar que ella terminara la historia. No era necesario que la gente supiera lo que sucedió ese día.

"Ella comenzó a perseguir a un momento por toda la casa, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón ..."

"¡NO!" Al cerrar la puerta de golpe, él rápidamente cubrió su boca. Normalmente no tenía que preocuparse por su vida personal y su hermana no era del tipo que simplemente renunciar voluntariamente a una historia. Eso fue una pregunta de cómo esta persona pudo convencer a su hermana de derramar los frijoles. Mirando a tu alrededor. Fue naruto "¡No necesitas escuchar eso!" Gritándole al compañero rubio, no queriendo que su momento embarazoso sea revelado.

"¿Yo no?"

"¡You dont!" Naruto vio que Fuyuhiko estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener las manos cubriendo la boca de su hermana. Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros, se refiere y salió de la habitación. Dejando escapar un suspiro mientras observaba cómo iba a ser el rubio, volvió a prestar atención a su hermana.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar que su hermana lo tuviera. No vio venir el ataque sorpresa. Sin previo aviso, se publicará rápidamente. Sentada en la espalda de la yakuza estaba el bromista rubio. Mirando a su atacante, quería tener una parte de su mente. Natsumi normalmente defiende a su hermano, pero en ese momento ella quería terminar su historia.

"Mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, dijo: 'Promete que podría tener la última galleta de animales'. Fue una de las cosas más divertidas que he visto". Natsumi se ríe sin control para recordar cómo su padre tiene una conversación incómoda con Peko sobre los problemas mensuales. Ahí el padre comprendió que, cuando se presenta el mes, a veces las emociones pueden ir por la borda. No hay razón para castigar a Peko.

Luchando cada vez más duro, Fuyuhiko, hizo lo mejor que pudo para sacar un Naruto de su espalda, pero sin suerte. Sonriendo Naruto le dijo a Natsumi que sacara una cámara. Al traer a Natsumi, ambos dieron un signo de paz a la cámara mientras Fuyuhiko luchaba debajo de ellos. Esa sería la foto que Naruto usaría para entregar su informe sobre su día con Fuyuhiko. Cómo consiguió el chisme sobre Fuyuhiko de su hermana pequeña.

* * *

 *** Al día siguiente con Mahiru Koizumi ***

* Golpe *

* Golpe *

Levantando la vista de su desayuno, Naruto, se pregunta quién podría estar en su casa tan temprano en la mañana. No solo. Bueno, Ruruka, Sonosuke y Seiko sabían dónde vivía. Pero no solo estaban en clase, sino que eran los tipos en que se debe llamar la cabeza del tiempo antes de venir. Otro golpe en su puerta le dijo que la persona todavía no se había ido ido. Lo único bueno era que ya estaba vestido con su uniforme. Dejando escapar un suspiro, fue a abrir la puerta.

* Hacer clic *

Un destello brillante golpeó a Naruto tan pronto como abrió la puerta. Abriendo los ojos después de su ataque de flash, llegó a la vista de Mahiru, con una cámara colgando de su cuello, parada en la puerta. Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando redacta la atención. Dando una ligera mirada, un Naruto, le preguntaron por qué estaba allí.

"Oye", Mahiru lo saludó alegremente, sin importar que ella estaba echando el mal olor. "¿Estás listo para nuestro día juntos?" Eso se explica por qué el pelirrojo estaba aquí. Pero eso solo sacó otra pregunta.

"¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?" Pregunta válida. Incluso después de un mes de clase, Naruto ya había hecho una amistad con cualquiera en la clase. Fue el enigma en la clase. En una clase llena de gente con talentos extraños, desde ser una Yakuza hasta ser una princesa, parece extraño que no debería estar fuera todavía. La pregunta no ha sido en clase por ahora, ¿Por qué Naruto se ha negado a una amistad con alguien?

"Yukizome-sama me envió tu dirección. Debo decir que tienes una casa bastante grande". Él no la oyó hablar. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que el maestro contactó con un estudiante sobre la información personal de otro estudiante. Sentí que era una evasión de su privacidad. Un ligero descuido de su parte. Lamentablemente, también sabía que Chisa Yukizoma era el tipo de persona que se aseguraba de que la gente pudiera encontrarlo para vincularse con él. Debería hablar con la gente para reunirse con él. Perdido en sus pensamientos, el rubio no se dio cuenta de que Mahiru estaba parada sobre su pie mirando por encima del hombro.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que tu casa se ensucie ?!" Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos, mientras que fue empujado fuera del camino. Sightly confundido, observa a Mahiru, mirando a la pila de basura que estaba alrededor de su casa. "¡Solo porque usted no puede vivir en su montón de basura no significa que debe permitir que cubra toda su sala de estar! ¡Y no pienses que deberías empujar todo este trabajo a otro lugar!"

Por alguna extraña razón, Naruto. Eso sacó una emoción extraña para el rubio. ¿Una sensación de confort? ¿Felicidad? Pero no hay ira. No estaba seguro de cómo describir la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía extraño para el rubio. Tampoco ayudó a que Mahiru fuera un pelirrojo como su propia madre. Y al parecer con el mismo genio. Agradable y relajante un momento, siguiente explosión de pasión.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se ha dado cuenta de que Mahiru marchaba hacia él. Sin decir una palabra, ella puso un delantal blanco en los brazos. Llevando el delantal a la cara, mientras se desplegaba, se dejó confundido sobre lo que debía hacer con el delantal.

"No se dé la idea equivocada. No puedo dejar el lamentable estado en el que se encuentra actualmente en su hogar. ¿Dónde limpiar su casa antes de que hagamos algo?" Mahiru golpeó su pie esperando que el rubio se pusiera el delantal. Estaba perdido en lo que estaba destinado a hacer. Mirando al rubio por un momento, le arrebató el delantal de las manos y comenzó a poner el delantal en Naruto. Al mirar hacia abajo, se da cuenta de que estaba siendo forzado a usar el delantal. El pasado del proceso de ponerse el delantal.

* Hacer clic *

Cuando termine de colocar el delantal en su lugar, no hay luz de luz detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta fue con otro destello de luz. De pie frente a él estaba Mahiru con una cámara en la mano mientras tomaba fotos de la rubia vestida con un delantal. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja tuvo que tomar fotos y se puso un delantal para ella. Ella se alejó del rubio antes de que él pudiera detenerla. Dejando a Naruto pregunté por qué Mahiru quería que limpiara su casa.

Dos horas pasaron rápidamente mientras los dos limpiaban la casa del bromista. Y además de que Naruto tuvo que obligar a Mahiru a mantenerse alejado de su habitación, limpiaron cada parte de su casa. Nuevamente, esto era algo que Naruto haría en un día libre, no en un día escolar. Una vez que terminaron con las simples tareas, el rubio tuvo tiempo de hablar con la pelirroja. Ambos ya habían puesto allí delantal en el lavado.

"¿Por qué quieres que limpie mi casa?" Ambos estaban sentados afuera mirando el patio trasero rubio. Parece el momento perfecto para que él haga la pregunta. Naruto, siendo una persona que vivió solo durante toda su vida, nunca tuvo alguien que lo obligara a hacer sus tareas. De hecho, aprendí a hacer las tareas domésticas por su cuenta. Eso también significó que hiciste tu propio horario. ¿Alguna vez le gritaron por su desordenada casa? Si. Pero ni una vez hicieron nada al respecto. Ellos gritaban y luego él limpiaba cuando tenía tiempo.

"Si no lo hubieras hecho, simplemente habrías empujado el trabajo de la casa a otra persona". Mahiru sacó su cámara mientras tomaba una foto rápida del jardín en su patio trasero.

"Vivo solo". Mahiru miró al rubio en estado de shock. Ella pensó que Naruto empujaría las tareas a su madre. Pero ahora no sabía que no era el caso.

"¡¿Pero no vives en los dormitorios ?!"

"Jeje, bueno, yo soy un año mayor que tú". Asunto con la cabeza, preguntando por qué era tan importante esa información. "Comencé un año tarde. En ese año no asistí a la escuela, estaba sin hogar. Tampoco tengo parientes vivos. Un amigo mío me había acogido durante ese tiempo. Mientras estaba con mi amigo, era capaz de hacer un pequeño negocio y con eso" Gané suficiente dinero para comprar una casa para mí ".

Parte de la historia era una mentira. Pero ser un ninja significaría que tenía que aprender a inventar una mentira en el acto. Agregó la misma verdad a su historia para que sus emociones se sintieran en la historia. No quería decirle que el ex director fue. O el hecho de que el ex director lo había ayudado a obtener un reemplazo para su mano derecha perdida. ¿Por qué? El anciano había hecho por él, pero Naruto, no quería alejarlo de su camino. El rubio fue capaz de producir la serie Icha-Icha. Era la única forma de ganar suficiente dinero para comenzar a vivir solo. Pero no iba a decirle a nadie que escribió una serie de smut. Ese sería su propio secreto personal.

Mahiru por otro lado se sorprendió. No puedo creer que uno de sus compañeros de clase esté en un punto sin hogar. De pobre a rico. El fotógrafo solo había querido que el rubio estuviera en la misma cantidad de tareas domésticas.

"Siento escuchar eso". Mahiru se aplica mal porque obligó al rubio a hablar sobre su pasado. "No quería que las tareas domésticas a tu madre ... como mi padre también a mí". Ella murmuró la última parte para sí misma, no queriendo que el rubio la compadeciera, pero él pudo escucharla.

"Pensé que tu título era el mejor bromista, eras simplemente irresponsable. Que simplemente pensabas que la vida era una gran fiesta y que no te importaba lo que tus acciones hicieran a los demás".

"Que me llamen Ultimate Prankster no es más que un título. No me defino como persona".

"¡Tú también piensas eso!" Mahiru apareció de repente en su rostro. Sus ojos brillando ante sus palabras. "Mi título como Fotógrafo definitivo se siente como una gran decepción en comparación con otros ..."

Durante el resto del día, los dos se quedaron en la casa de Naruto. Hablando de todo lo que vino también a la mente. Desde el título no se define una persona digna. También Mahiru hablaba de su madre y la inspiración a la pelirroja y la fotografía. Y cómo la gente cambió que simplemente debería tomar fotos de objetos. Cuando el día finalmente llegó a su fin, Mahiru tomó una foto.

Ella tomó una foto de los dos sonriendo a la cámara.

* * *

 *** Día tres con Gundham Tanaka ***

En el momento Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué querría hacer lo que alguien podría preguntar? Sencillo. Salir con Gundham resultó ser demasiado. No hay malinterpretes en el ex ninja, no tenía nada en contra del mejor criador, era que Gundham podría ser demasiado dramático. No en la forma en que Naruto tuvo que hacer algo para causar, sino que fue lo que hizo fue exagerado. Pero Naruto estaba tratando de mantenerse calmado. La calma era buena. La calma le impediría bromear con Gundham. La calma será ...

"¡Tanaka! ¡Recupera tu hámster!" En la parte superior de su cabeza, uno de los niños "especiales" de Gundham estaba usando su cabello como lugar de descanso. Levantando suavemente el hámster de su cabeza.

"¡Fool! 'Supernova Silver Fox' ¡San-D es el líder de mis Cuatro Devas Oscuros de la Destrucción! Considera un privilegio que el disfrute de tu presencia". Gundham reconoció su hámster y lo colocó de nuevo en su bufanda.

Naruto solo se enojó un poco más. ¿Quién diablos da títulos tan extraños al hámster medio? Esta fue la cuarta vez que San-D se había subido a su cabeza. No hay nada en contra de los niños, simplemente no puedo entender por qué personas tienen que estar cerca de él. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Naruto, volvió a ayudar a Gundham.

Naruto y Gundham actualmente están ocupados en la tienda de animales / clínica para mascotas de los padres de Gundham. Esta fue también la razón por la que Gundham se había convertido en criador. Tanaka creció en torno a los animales y al ver cómo está la gente a los animales recién nacidos o cuando estaban sanos, Gundham quería perseguir un futuro que cuidara a todos los animales. De ahí su talento para convertirse en el Mejor Criador. Naruto no podía negar que Gundham tenía talento para cuidar a los animales.

Él sabía también cómo alimentarlos y cómo alimentarlos. Sabía cuánto deberías hacer cada animal. No había nada que Gundham no hubiera tenido fuera del bien de los animales. Y también vio por qué los brazos de Gundham siempre estaban cubiertos de vendas. Algunos de los animales estaban en la dentición y usaron el brazo de Gundham como puesto de mordedura. A pesar de que no se puede ver el dolor en la cara de Gundham, ni una sola vez, Gundham gritó a los animales por morderlo. Él solo se pondera nuevas ventas y continuaría su camino.

Naruto. Mientras revisaba uno de los animales, oyó que la puerta sonaba. Tiempo para él también saludar a la persona.

"Bienvenido a la Granja de Animales Tanaka. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" Naruto buscó la gente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados. Así fue como Gundham le dijo que saludara a todos los que entraron en la tienda.

"Uzumaki-san, no sabía que trabajas aquí". Conocía esa voz, al abrir los ojos se encontraron cara a cara con Peko. Y más sorprendentemente que además de ella Nekomaru estaba con ella. Sabía que Yukizoma había emparejado a todos con gente extraña y hoy estaba viendo uno de ellos. Entonces otra vez supe que no debería estar hablando mal de eso. Él y Gundham también eran extraños.

"Oh, Peko-chan y Nekomaru. ¿Qué están haciendo los dos juntos?"

"Tuvimos que alejarnos de algunas personas extrañas mientras estábamos en el medio del entrenamiento". Nekomaru le dijo al rubio. Para la gigantesca torre de los músculos, no se contaba con el entrenamiento de su cliente se suspendió debido a que extraños se negaban a dejarlos en paz. No puedo ver si estaban involucrados en el entrenamiento de combate serio.

Por alguna extraña razón, Naruto, al enterarse de lo apasionado que estaba por el entrenamiento de Peko, recibió un sentimiento de nostalgia. Le recordó a Lee y Gai. Lo único que faltaba era que Nekomaru visitaba un mono verde y grandes cejas tupidas. Un escalofrío bajó sobre el lomo del rubio. Su mente comenzó demasiado invasión los tres juntos. Los tres en su mono verde brillante, todos con las mismas cejas. Naruto puso su mano sobre su boca. Casi vomita pensando en la imagen mental.

Saliéndose de sus propios pensamientos, vio que Nekomaru también se dirigía hacia atrás. Eso lo dejó solo con el espadachín de pelo plateado. "Esto es incómodo ..." pensó que no tenía nada en común con la dama silenciosa. Al mirar a Peko, no a su visión no estaba enfocada en él, sino en el perro detrás de él.

"¿Quieres acariciar al cachorro?" Naruto también señaló al cachorro de tres meses moviendo la cola. Él no se preocupó de sí mismo.

"No ..." La rubia vio la expresión triste en sus ojos. Sabiendo que ella probablemente estaba tratando de mantener la calma y la serenidad, Naruto decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Caminando hacia el cachorro, reconoció con suavidad al cachorro joven y lo sostuvo frente a él.

"Sólo dale una mascota". Una vez más, la mano de Peko estaba luchando para evitar acariciar al cachorro y no demasiado. Su mano era una pulgada de distancia. Y el perro incluso comenzó a orler su mano.

* Lamer *

El joven cachorro hizo la única acción que Pekín creyó que ningún animal haría con ella. Comenzó a lamer la mano de Peko. El joven cachorro no se detuvo, solo siguió lamiendo su mano. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Naruto había puesto el cachorro en sus manos mientras sostenía el cachorro cerca de ella. Comenzó a lamerle la mejilla. Naruto se rió un poco para sí mismo, por la expresión de Peko, esta fue la primera vez que ella sostenía un animal.

Desconocido también el rubio que era el caso.

Peko siempre ha tenido un cariño secreto por los animales. Desde que era una niña siempre le encantaron los animales. Pero no compartimos ese amor sobre el Espadachín definitivo. Cuando se ha visto un animal, no se ha importado el tipo, se ha escapado de ella. Ella creía que también tenía que ver con su mirada aterradora y su aura de carga. Dos cosas que eran geniales para ser un guardaespaldas del futuro líder de una pandilla Yakuza. No tanto cuando se trata de acariciar animales.

"Solo no-" Naruto le da un toque a la mejilla antes de sentir algo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Dejando escapar un suspiro, el rubio, reconoció el animal que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Y justo como antes de San-D, el niño, estaba el animal descansando sobre su cabeza. Dando al hámster una mirada fulminante, los hombros de Naruto se hundió al sable que no había razón para seguir luchando contra el hámster.

"¿Puedes sostener a este pequeño muchacho, mientras que pongo a este pequeño cachorro en su pluma de juego?" Sin embargo, todavía no había dicho que, en su opinión, Naruto solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. También quería protestar que el hámster podría ir en su lugar cerca de ella. Pero una vez más se sorprendió cuando se colocó sus manos. En su lugar, se acarició con la nariz mientras que la bromista colocó al perro en su corral.

Tan pronto como el joven cachorro fue colocado en su nuevo corralito, Gundham y Nekomaru, resurgen from the parte posterior. Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe rápidamente. Los cuatro se alarmaron por la intrusión del sonido.

"¡Hey! ¡Esta es la ubicación para el tiro de cosplay!" Un extraño al azar gritó. Y con esos anuncios numerosos personajes de repente se apresuran a la tienda. Mirando alrededor, la gente no podía decir que los cuatro estudiantes estaban vestidos normalmente.

Del uniforme oscuro marinero de Peko, con su shinai. Nekomaru cubierto de cadenas, junto con el hecho de que su cuerpo parece emitir electricidad. Gundham tenía dos ojos coloreados, con el sonido que corría por su derecha. Y Naruto lucía como un Bancho común, solo por el hecho de que tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

Fue así como llegó a su fin el día.

* * *

 *** Día cuatro con Ibuki Mioda ***

Actualmente nuestro rubio favorito estaba meditando en su patio trasero. Actualmente estaba tratando de hacer algo que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo desde que llegó a la nueva palabra. Entrando en modo sabio. Desde que llegó, no había encontrado una razón para entrar en Modo Sage. Aún no tengo una verdadera razón para entrar en Modo Sabio, pero también para el rubio. Todavía tenía la habilidad de usar chakra, pero tenía dos cosas importantes que sentir que faltaba.

Su modo sabio.

Y su conexión con Kurama.

En la última batalla contra Kaguya habían tenido lugar muchos eventos. De la madre de todo el chakra que fue revivida también Yang-Kurama extraída de él, también la transferencia del Yin-Kurama está dentro de él. El choque con Sasuke no ayudó. A pesar de que ganó, Kurama le dijo que estaba muy agotado y se quedó dormido por un período de tiempo. Antes de que se pudiera celebrar la victoria, el Shinigami, había aparecido. El mismo dios que había enviado un Naruto también a este mundo. El único lado positivo fue el hecho de que ambos lados de Kurama se colocaron dentro de Naruto antes de que lo enviaran aquí. Pero Kurama aún no tenía que decirle una palabra desde que llegó.

 _Aspirar ..._

 _Exhalar ..._

Esos eran los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente rubia. Al sentir el flujo de energía natural, se sorprendió de que la energía muy natural se dividiera entre dos. Una gran parte de ella. Casi como si fuera energía natural creada a partir de la esperanza, pero la energía negativa que estaba llenando era muy oscura, siniestra. Parece que estaba lleno de nada más que desesperación. Era extraño que el rubio pudiera identificar las dos emociones principales que fluían en el mundo.

"Yahoo!" Una fuerte voz gritaba de emoción, mientras que un cuerpo se estrellaba contra el ninja meditador que se detiene en su tarea. Sintiendo un par de brazos delgados y delgados envolviendo el cuello rubio, abrió los ojos para ver qué grandes ojos rosados lo miraban por un momento antes que se cerraran. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su 'atacante'. Ibuki Mioda fue el atacante. Y para que el rubio no tenga que preguntar cómo se entro de dónde vivía. Él ya sabía que Chisa Yukizoma también fue su dirección.

"Ibuki está súper emocionado de salir contigo. ¿Estás tan emocionado como Ibuki?" Naruto tuvo que parpadear por segundo. Se sorprendió con su personalidad energética.

"¿Puedes volver más tarde?" Al eliminar su pregunta, el ex ninja, aún no estaba listo para pasar el rato con uno de sus compañeros de clase. Tampoco ayudó que todavía era temprano en la mañana.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¿No quieres pasar el rato con Ibuki hoy? Ibuki está ..." Sin terminar su oración, ella comenzó a echar una espuma por la boca, sus ojos entrando en la parte de atrás de ella solo le mostramos el blanco de sus ojos. Cayendo en la hierba, ella se quedó inmóvil. El único sonido que se hizo fue el gorgoteo de Ibuki.

¿Qué debo hacer? Pensó en Naruto para sí mismo. Preguntar si ella fue atacada por un animal antes de llegar a su casa.

"Ibuki solo se recupera si haces lo que ella tiene planos para ese día". Mirando hacia abajo, vio que Ibuki todavía estaba acostado en el suelo, puso sus ojos en la normalidad, ya que estaba medio tapados ahora. No estaba seguro si su voz funcionaría después de ver el extraño comportamiento de Ibuki, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

"Yahoo!" Ibuki saltó también a sus pies y rápidamente cayó al rubio. Antes de que la rubia pudiera colocar a la dama enérgica, rápidamente se subió a la espalda de la rubia. "¡Adelante!" Ibuki señaló hacia la dirección de la ciudad. La respuesta fue más rápida y más inteligente. Lo que se dijo fue "el mejor conductor piggy de Ibuki".

"¡Oh! ¡Un puesto de crepes! ¡Ibuki quiere que vayas allí!" La señorita señaló ansiosamente el puesto cercano. Prácticamente estaba rebotando en la espalda del bromista, con una expresión deleite en su rostro, que ya no tiene sabor ni la deliciosa golosina. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que no había forma de saliera de esto. Después de un breve paseo, los dos llegan al stand. Ibuki saltó de la espalda del rubio y corrió hacia el estrado.

"Ibuki, quiere una crepe de fresa". El joven músico dirigió su atención a su conductor de piggy back. "¿Qué te gustaría, Naruto-chan?"

Lo que no sabía era que el bromista no tenía mucho gusto por lo dulce. Él comía los dulces una vez en una luna azul, pero nunca realmente disfrutaba los dulces. "Estoy bien, Ibuki-kun. No tengo mucho gusto por lo dulce". Él espera que sus sentimientos no sean heridos.

"¡Pero! Ibuki, está ofreciendo. Pero! Ibuki, está ofreciendo". Sus ojos crecieron hasta convertirse en platillos anchos, preguntándose cómo se podía negar el delicioso sabor de las crepes. Además era gratis para él. Dándole un puchero, esperando que su cara cambie de opinión, pero no lo hizo. Sacándole la lengua, volvió a su atención al propietario del puesto.

"¿Puedes por favor hacer dos crepes de fresa?" El dueño asintió con la cabeza.

Después de esperar unos minutos los dos se fueron. Ibuki tenía la comida en la mano y el resultado que era mejor no saltar sobre la espalda del rubio, temiendo que ella pudiera ensuciar su ropa con migajas de comida. Pero ella estaba mirando a la parte posterior del rubio rubio. Ella no estaba feliz de haber rechazado su oferta a los crepes.

"Estos crepes son impresionantes!" Ella enfadada le dio un mordisco a su crepe, y todavía no le gustó el crepe extra que pide. La razón por la que ella todavía no se ha convertido en una esperanza de vida. Hasta ahora, el plan no ha funcionado.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risita, no en absoluto sorprendido de que ella no estuviera solo enojada, sino que le diera una expresión de puchero. Esta vez debería de solo mostrar el crepé, pero de nuevo no se siente por la comida.

"Ibuki, ves allí ..." Sin ninguna advertencia, le metió el crepe extra en la boca y lo obligó a darle un mordisco. Y rápidamente puso una mano sobre su boca, ella le hizo tragar la golosina.

"¡Yay! Ibuki gana!" Saltando arriba y abajo, celebró su mini victoria sobre el bromista. Ella finalmente le hizo comer el crepe. No es que te llevara mucho tiempo lanzar su segundo plan a la acción, pero mejor antes que tarde.

"¿Puedo tener la crepe?" Como ya había sido un mordisco a la golosina, han tenido que terminar el postre.

"No ~" Sacando la lengua, juguetonamente escapó del bromista, "¡Es Ibuki ahora!" Ella felizmente le gritó al rubio disfrutando de su pequeño truco para conseguir que el rubio comiera el crepe. Naruto lo persiguió, sintiendo que esta mujer de pelo tricolor era un poco demasiado hiperactiva. Ella no se ha alejado del rubio cuando él ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"¡Yay! ¡Cogiste a Ibuki! Aquí está tu premio, Naruto-chan". Ella colocó el crepe frente a su boca, mientras que él dio un mordisco. Sonriendo para sí misma, fue complacida de haber podido hacer que el rubio se separa de él. Ese era su verdadero plan. Quería ver si el rubio era una persona aburrida o no. Y hasta ahora él todavía tiene que hacer su día aburrido.

"¿Quieres que te decepcione?" Después de un minuto completo de ser alimentado con su crepe, todavía llevaba al joven músico en sus brazos. Ella no era pesada, de hecho, era muy ligera. Pero el problema es que todos en la calle estaban mirando a los dos. Tenían una buena razón para mirarlos. Además de ser alimentado con un crepe en una calle pública, se mantiene su estilo de novia.

"No ~" Poniéndose sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella acarició su pecho, "Ibuki está muy cómodo. Lleva a Ibuki al bar de Karaoke más cercano". Ella felizmente le dijo al rubio, sin preocuparse por todas las miradas que están enviando allí. Naruto dejó escapar un ligero murmullo bajo su respiración que sonaba como 'loca'. Pero sin embargo, todavía no ha sido su destino deseado.

En cuestión de minutos, los dos han encontrado un bar de karaoke. Tan pronto como los dos puestos frente a la puerta, Ibuki saltó de sus manos y corrió dentro del edificio. Naruto la importó rápidamente de ella. Si bien no es una persona que realmente canta frente a la gente, sabía que no había forma de salir de esto con esta chica.

En unos momentos, el rubio encontró un joven músico que ya reclamó una habitación privada para los dos. Al entrar, encontramos a la joven que buscamos comida real para los que comen en el menú. Naruto ya tenía apetito, ya que cargar con Ibuki lo agotaba un poco. Caminando hacia ella, fue un intento en el menú, pero una vez más el menú, lejos de él.

"Ibuki ya ordenó para ti". Ella alegremente aplaudió, mientras mantenemos el menú detrás de su espalda. Ella dijo que había ordenado la comida correcta para el rubio y que no había ordenado que la ordenara nada más hasta que llegó la comida. Al ganar una gran marca, el rubio quería gritarle, pero se mantenía tranquilo sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo que ella sentía que era correcto.

"Mientras esperamos, Ibuki, te he dado cuenta de que es la mejor músico". Se animó a sí misma, mientras que saltaba a la máquina de karaoke para elegir una canción para cantar. Naruto se rascó la cabeza, no estaba seguro. Nada en contra de ella, pero realmente no estaba de humor para escuchar una canción pop ni una canción de muy buen gusto.

"¡Espero que estés listo!" Saliendo de sus pensamientos, observa cómo Ibuki agarra el micrófono y se prepara.

 _* Inserción de la canción de Babymetal Karate *_

 _Seiya sessesse seiya._

 _Seiya sessesse seiya._

 _Soiya sossosso soiya._

 _Soiya sossosso soiya._

 _(Ossu.) Incluso si las lágrimas se derraman de nuestros ojos,_

 _(Ossu.) ¡Vamos a enfrentarlo!_

 _Solo, seiya soiya, vamos a seguir luchando_

 _Con nuestros puños más ... Con nuestros espíritus más ..._

 _Con hacer todo más afilado._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Aún más, seiya soiya, vamos a seguir luchando._

 _Incluso si nos ponemos tristes e incapaces de ponernos de pie._

 _(Ah ossu ossu.)_

 _Seiya sessesse seiya._

 _Seiya sessesse seiya._

 _Soiya sossosso soiya._

 _Soiya soso soiya._

 _(Ossu.) Incluso si nuestros espíritus se rompen,_

 _(Ossu.) ¡Vamos a enfrentarlo!_

 _Solo, seiya soiya, vamos a seguir luchando_

 _Con nuestros puños más ... Con nuestros espíritus más ..._

 _Con hacer todo más afilado._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Aún más, seiya soiya, vamos a seguir luchando._

 _Incluso si nos ponemos tristes e incapaces de ponernos de pie._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Seiya soiya, vamos a seguir luchando_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Con hacer todo más afilado._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Seiya soiya, vamos a seguir luchando_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Con hacer todo más afilado._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Solo, seiya soiya, vamos a seguir luchando_

 _Con nuestros puños más ... Con nuestros espíritus más ..._

 _Con hacer todo más afilado._

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _Aún más, seiya soiya, vamos a seguir luchando._

 _Incluso si nos ponemos tristes e incapaces de ponernos de pie._

 _¡Correr!_

 _(Seiya soiya, vamos a seguir luchando)_

 _(Con hacer todo más afilado.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _¡Correr!_

 _(Seiya soiya, vamos a seguir luchando)_

 _(Con hacer todo más afilado.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _(Wo'oh wo'oh wo'oh.)_

 _* Fin de la canción *_

Con eso terminó su canción, dejando al rubio con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso no fue una canción pop ni una canción de muy buen gusto. Parece extraño escuchar una canción de metal proveniente de cualquier chica. Especialmente uno que parece ser el tipo para disfrutar de las canciones pop.

"Ibuki piensa que lo clavó", "¿Qué piensas de Ibuki?"

"Estuviste bien". Naruto no sabía qué decir. ¿Realmente pensé que ella estaba a la altura de su título como Ultimate Musician? Si. ¿Pero sabía él realmente cómo felicitarla? No. Él estaba feliz de que ella hubiera volado todas sus suposiciones. Él no lo negaría. Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, Ibuki, felizmente abraza al rubio. Ella siempre se siente feliz cuando alguien ama sus talentos musicales.

Un minuto después llamaron a la puerta. Los dos adultos jóvenes también caminaron por la puerta para ver la comida que se ordenó antes de que finalmente terminara y llegara. El camarero estaba empujando un carro grande que contenía 12 tazones de Miso Ramen para los dos. Los dos ojos de allí estaban llenos de alegría por la comida.

"Disfrutar". El camarero les dijo a los dos, mientras salía de la habitación. No te preocupes por lo que dijiste dos veces, ni por el momento ni por el segundo.

30 minutos pasaron volando para los dos, mientras que los techos se amontonaban y los dos sentían cosas. Si bien la comida no era Ichiraku, todavía era lo suficientemente buena. Ahora necesitaba algunas respuestas de la joven que estaba dejando escapar un fuerte bulto.

"¿Cómo supiste que amo el ramen?"

"¡Esa es una pregunta fácil! ¡Ibuki sabe que el ramen es el alimento de los dioses!" Los ojos de Naruto brillaron, esa fue la respuesta exacta que había dado a cualquiera. Poniendo las manos en las caderas, respiró hondo. "Ramen es muy fácil de cocinar. Ramen se va con cualquier cosa que estés haciendo. Mientras escribes nuevas letras también una canción con un bolígrafo en la mano, puedes comer ramen al mismo tiempo. O mientras esperas la comida cocina cuando el fuerte aroma del Ramen te golpea, una idea brillante entra en la mente. Ramen siempre resolverá todos los problemas ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con ella.

"Ramen está ahí cuando necesites una comida caliente. Cuando tengas un tirar de esa persona. Ramen está ahí cuando tú también te vinculas con alguien".

"Ibuki, está de acuerdo".

Durante todo el día, los dos lo pasaron en el bar de karaoke, cantando canciones y disfrutando el día juntos.

* * *

 *** Día 5 con Sonia Nevermind ***

"Oh, mi ..." Dijo una voz tranquila, despertando al rubio de su sueño. Lentamente abriendo sus ojos, se abrieron ante los ojos azules y cristalinos que miraban al rubio. Como un ninja, su cuerpo estaba listo para detener al intruso, pero no tiene ninguna intención maliciosa proveniente de su intruso. Su mente aún un poco confusa. Los ojos se ensancharon de repente. Saltando de la cama, vio a Sonia Nevermind parada junto a su cama.

"¡Oh mí!" Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Los ojos se ensanchan ante la acción del bromista rubio. Un gran rubor apareció en sus mejillas. De pie frente a la princesa había un rubio medio desnudo. Ella sabía que había llegado a su casa muy temprano en la mañana, pero no podía tener su entusiasmo por visitar al bromista. Nadie llamó a la puerta cuando ella golpeó, pero sí descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta. Sin pensar en sus acciones. Ella no pensó que sería saludar con la vista del rubio parado frente a ella vestido solo con sus boxeadores.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?" La mente de Naruto aún tenía que registrar finalmente su versión actual. Por otra parte, nunca se importó. ¿Por qué debería comenzar ahora?

"Lo siento." Inclinándose también en la rubia, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a entrar en su casa, mejoró que era el curso de acción correcto. "Pero estuve esperando toda la semana para salir contigo Uzumaki-san".

"Solo llámame Naruto" No es el tipo de disfrutar de sufijos honoríficos por sí mismo, solo prefería que todos lo llamaran por su nombre.

"Uhmm, Naruto ..." Sonia señaló nerviosa al rubio. Tomar un segundo para registrar sus acciones, finalmente miró hacia abajo y notó que su atuendo. No necesito decirle mientras señalaba la puerta. Sonia no necesitaba que se dijeran dos veces, que saliera corriendo por la puerta y que esperara en la sala de estar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la rubia se viera, entrando rápidamente en la sala de estar, Sonia estaba pacientemente sentada en el sofá, con las manos plantadas en su regazo.

"¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa?"

"Tu puerta estaba abierta". Naruto hizo una nota mental de que necesitaba una revisión antes de irse a dormir. Eso fue un error de su parte. No hay razón para que él se enoje con la princesa. "Lamento haber entrado en su casa sin su permiso".

"No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Soy yo quien dejó la puerta de entrada abierta".

"Gracias por aceptar mis disculpas, Naruto". El bromista asintió levemente con la cabeza. "Lo que me sorprende de su hogar es bastante grande. Por el aspecto de su hogar, podría fácilmente tener cinco o seis personas viviendo con usted. Pero me sorprende más que no sea un desastre". Señaló Sonia. Le gustaba cómo se ve su casa y si se había mudado a una casa como esta. Pero por ahora ella estaba feliz de vivir en los dormitorios de mujeres.

"No hay alcohol en su casa, no hay armas en su casa, ni siquiera una dama que haya sido satisfecha a través del texto". Sonia se despidió comentando. La mandíbula de Naruto golpeó el suelo, eso fue algo que no esperaba que saliera de su boca.

"¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?" El sol besó al rubio y le gritó a la princesa, sintiendo que ella indirectamente insultaba su orgullo masculino.

"Bueno, te lo digo como un delincuente japonés común ... al menos por el material del que ha leído". Ella murmuró la última parte para sí misma, no estaba segura de cómo decirlo al rubio sin que se enfadara más con ella.

"¡Solo porque mi título es el Ultimate Prankster no significa que sea un delincuente!" Naruto reprendió a la joven. Ella asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo su error. No estaba seguro de sí había sido una manera correcta de disculparse también con el rubio. Mirando a la princesa, vio que habían arrepentido de su acusación. "De todos los modos, Sonia, viniste a mi casa demasiado pronto. Todavía necesito darme una ducha".

"Puedo esperar aquí mientras te bañas". Sonia no ha tenido ningún problema detrás de su sentencia, pero el rubio sí. Si ella pensara que él era un matrimonio común, ella se siente en su casa buscando alguna prueba.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a las aguas termales públicas?" Naruto sugirió, sin ver ningún problema con su sugerencia. Sonia apareció de repente frente al rubio, agarrando ambas manos, sus ojos brillando.

"¿Realmente vamos a una verdadera casa de baños de aguas termales japonesas?" Naruto fue devuelto a su entusiasmo en un simple viaje a las aguas termales. No seguro de si su voz funcionaría debido a la joven.

"¡Siempre ha querido ir a una! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" Sonia lo agarró de las manos y la estrechó fanáticamente. _"Tal vez, incluso, no veas nada más que una toalla de baño. Como la escena del clásico manga erótico de Harenchi Gakuen"._ Ella tuvo para sí misma. No estaba pervertida, pero quería ver si todo su material sobre Japón le pasaría mientras ella se quedara en Japón.

Pasaron rápidamente dos horas. Naruto necesitaba la ducha para calmarse de la extraña princesa. Mientras que para la princesa que estaba causando algo de estrés estaba en la nube 9. Su primer viaje también fue en la casa de baños y disfrutó de todo dentro de las aguas termales. Hubo algunas cosas que ella deseaba que hubieran sucedido, pero una vez más, no todo iba a ser un sucesor.

 _Si solo tuviste con otra chica, tal vez hubiera pasado alguna vez un skinship._ Sonia pensó para sí misma mientras caminaba al lado del bromista. Volviendo su atención al rubio. _No conseguí ver un solo de Naruto en su toalla de baño._ Una vez más, ella no era una pervertida, ni tenía ningún sentimiento por el rubio. Ella solo tuvo en cuenta cualquier anime que había visto, había visto un rubio en una toalla debido a alguna extraña circunstancia.

"Oye, hay un ramen parado delante. ¿Quieres comer ramen?" Saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio que Naruto estaba apuntando más adelante. Sus ojos brillan una vez más.

"¡Otra oportunidad de experimentar la cultura japonesa! ¡Vamos!" Tomando la mano de Naruto, arrastró al rubio hacia el soporte, listo para probar ramen. Esta iba a ser otra primicia para ella hoy. Naruto ya sabía lo que iba a pedir, pero tomando un segundo para mirar a la princesa, sentado a su lado, vio que ella había confundido.

"Uhm, Naruto. ¿Qué tipo de ramen recomendarías?" Quería que tu primera prueba de ramen fuera una para recordar. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de lo que debería probar.

"Todo depende de qué tipo de ramen te guste". Naruto no se dio cuenta de que ella nunca comió ramen. Él asumió que al menos ella había tenido ramen antes.

"Pero, todos se ven tan bien. No quiero que mi primera vez que entramos el ramen sea uno con resultados desastrosos". Los ojos de Naruto se ensanchan. ¿Acaso sus oídos se jugaban una mala pasada? Él no la escuchó decir que nunca había comido ramen antes.

"¡Jefe! ¡Una sopa de ramen de miso para la dama!" Ordenó a la princesa, sintiendo que era su deber de tener que decir que Sonia finalmente comiera ramen. Sonia parece sorprenderse de que ha sido ordenado por ella, pero que ha sido elegido la correcta para que ella lo intente. Después de dar la orden a la jefa Sonia, le dio la orden al jefe. Aunque era un amante del ramen, sabía que el deber era más importante en este momento era conseguir que Sonia comiera ramen por primera vez.

Minutos después de que el primer cuenco frente a Sonia. Sus ojos brillaron brillantemente en el pasado frente a ella. Uno de los platos más comunes que crearon los japoneses y para la princesa que vio como un hombre fino.

"¡Itadakimasu!" Dijo que siguiendo las reglas de Japón, mientras agarraba sus palitos y comenzó a consumir su comida. Tan pronto como los videos entraron en su boca, sus papilas gustativas se fueron al cielo. El sabor, era simplemente divino. No se puede creer que ninguno de sus jefes privados sea incapaz de replicar el sencillo plato.

"Simplemente delicioso". Y con eso, ella felizmente consumió su comida, con su compañera rubia detrás de ella. Pero esta vez fue bien. Era un pequeño precio a pagar para que otra persona se convierta en amante del ramen. Pero valió la pena el precio.

Justo así había pasado una hora para los dos. Naruto tenía una gran pila de tazones de ramen apilados junto a él, y Sonia solo pudo terminar tres tazones. Si bien no puedo mantener el apetito rubio, aún no podemos igualar su entusiasmo por el amor del ramen. Naruto rápidamente pagó la cuenta y con eso los dos caminaban por la ciudad.

"Naruto", el adolescente de los bigotes se detiene en seco y mira a la princesa. "¿Podemos ir al parque? ¿Deseo descansar en la colina del parque?" Sin embargo, no se preguntaba por qué ella quería dirigirse hacia la colina. Pero no tenía motivos para quejarse. Sentía que la había arrastrado a todas las partes hasta ahora.

Después de un corto viaje, los dos estaban en la colina del parque. Ambos descansan bajo un gran árbol sombreado, disfrutando de la suave brisa. Descansando de espaldas en el árbol, disfrutamos de su sugerencia para descansar en el parque. Sintió un cambio cuando se produjo su lado y vio que Sonia estaba sentada a su lado.

"¿Puedo confesarte algo?" Naruto pudo escuchar su voz. Para el rubio, no tiene nada que decirle.

"Sí, ¿qué es?" Tomando un momento para respirar profundamente para endurecer sus nervios. Ella había tenido que sacarlo.

"Por un tiempo dije que no habías disfrutado de nuestra presencia. Quiero decir, clase 77. Pensé que nos odiabas a todos. Fuiste el primero en salir de la clase y casi todos te seguimos el ejemplo. Y Te odié un poco por eso" .

No se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien lo odiaba, y sintió que ella tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo por sus acciones. Ninguno de ellos sabía que Naruto solo estaba roto por dentro. Perdió tanto en tan poco tiempo y se vio obligado a ingresar a una nueva tierra. Él estaba teniendo su propia fiesta de lástima sin permitir hacer amistad con nadie. El movimiento de Naruto para ella también sigue adelante.

"Para mí, soy una princesa en casa y por eso no tengo a nadie en mi grupo de edad con quien socializar. Cuando me pidieron que asistiera a esta escuela, lejos de mi hogar, me sentí feliz. Finalmente iba a ser Ser capaz de hacer" Una oportunidad de ser una chica normal. Pero tan pronto como comenzó el año escolar, nadie quería socializar entre ellos. Ahí es donde estaba mi odio hacia ti. Sin dar la oportunidad a la clase. Sin embargo, sin embargo, sin embargo, no hemos podido encontrar, pensé que nos habíamos rendido con todos nosotros. Sin embargo, volvimos a tu cuenta. . No ahora, pero pronto. Tal vez cuando la canción de Yukizoma estaba perdiendo el tiempo ".

Naruto pudo ver si estaba teniendo dificultades para contar con sus sentimientos hacia él.

"Entonces se creó este ejercicio de vinculación. Cuando miré el papel y vi su nombre en él, se formó una sensación de temor en la boca de mi estómago. Pensé para mí por qué no le importa nada de eso. Nosotros. Pero el Mi día anterior estaba uniendo con Mahiru, y ella me había dicho: "Naruto, no es un mal tipo. Es como es simplemente porque enfrentó algunas tragedias antes de que empezara el año escolar. Solo está de duelo "." Creo que una vez que supere su aflicción, todos verán lo bueno que es ".

Naruto se sorprendió de que la pelirroja hubiera dicho eso de él. Disfrutó el día que pasaron juntos, pero se sorprendió más que ella estaba dispuesta a defenderlo. Vio a la princesa ponerse delante de él.

"Después de pasar tanto tiempo contigo, todo lo que puedo decir es que lamento tener que juzgarte". Se inclinó hacia la rubia, no se contenta a sí misma. Como la Princesa Máxima, sabía que nunca debería permitir que sus sentimientos cedieran en el camino, pero lo hicieron. Solo espera que el rubio pueda perdonarla.

"No tienes que hacer una reverencia". El ojo de Sonia se ensancha mientras mira al rubio. "Casi arruino todo lo que querías. Está bien que me odies por eso. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. De hecho, debería disculparme contigo. Sonia Nevermind, lamento mis acciones". Naruto se inclinó ante la princesa sintiendo que él era quien merecía esto.

"Gracias". Sonia dijo en voz baja, sorprendiéndose de que Naruto no to odiara por su confesión.

"¿Todavía me odias ahora?"

"¡NO!" Agitando fanáticamente sus manos frente a ella, y sacudiendo vigorosamente su cabeza de un lado a otro. "Estoy feliz con todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Hay tantas cosas que deseo experimentar en Japón y me alegro de que me ayuden a experimentarlo".

A pesar de que ella dijo que ya no lo odiaba. Que hizo que su día fuera bueno. Todavía no había hecho más que hacer. Quería hacer todo lo que una chica normal experimentaría normalmente. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de él. ¿Dónde podría llevarla a que ella realmente disfrutaría?

"Sonia, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque de diversiones mañana?" Ella no confiaba en su boca para formar las palabras que necesitaba. Pero el asentimiento de su cabeza fue también una respuesta clara a la pregunta.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Y ... que piensas?**

 **Sí, estoy bromeando algunas parejas en este momento. No tengo ganas de dar una respuesta también a los emparejamientos. Más bromas divertidas en esa parte.**

 **De todos los modos, Ibuki habla en tercera persona y se pone en marcha para escribir cada vez que me importaría si no lo hiciera.**

 **Además, creo que Sonia es una persona directa, así como ella dice.**

 **Naruto comenzará a actuar como si se quisiera en el futuro.**

 **Y cómo Naruto fue enviado a ese mundo se explicará completamente en un capítulo futuro, pero no ahora.**

 **De todos los modos revisar**

 **¡REVISIÓN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, ese frío tardó unas semanas en deshacerse de él. Lo siento por el retraso en la actualización. Pero en el lado positivo pude obtener un lector beta.**

 **A partir del Capítulo 4, CrimsonKyuubiSage será el lector beta. Si ustedes no han revisado sus historias. Él es un buen auror y estoy feliz de ofrecerte un ayudarme.**

 **Así, antes de que el capítulo comience a responder algunas preguntas rápidas.**

 **Después de epsiode 3 habrá más narraciones originales en esta historia. Básicamente, después del siguiente capítulo, habrá más posibilidades que Naruto interactúe con más de los personajes.**

 **La pareja aún está en el aire. Sé que Sonia es una de las etiquetas, pero simplemente me olvidé de golpear a Chiaki y no tenía ganas de cambiarla. Sí, algunas de las chicas no están en la carrera para emparejarse con Naruto. Pero eso no significa que pueda ser una razón para que se forme una comunidad fuerte.**

 **Gracias Vongola Ninja por tu revisión larga espero que sigas revisando. Hay muchas gracias, siento que tengo que decirlas, pero perdí el tiempo suficiente para que puedas dejar esta historia en el camino.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Esperemos que eso no haya sucedido ...**

Naruto Uzumaki estaba nervioso. No estaba listo para desmayarse, o sentirse nervioso, pero todavía estaba en un nivel bastante bueno de nerviosismo. ¿Por qué sentí eso? Eso fue simple. Sin querer, había invitado a Sonia Nevermind. Sin querer, había pedido salir a la Princesa Suprema. La constatación de que había invitado a la princesa de un país extranjero a una cita. Eso no se había dado cuenta hasta que Sonia se apartó de su lado. Ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que tenía una cita con uno de sus compañeros de clase, a pesar de que ambos tomaron esto como un día amistoso entre los dos, tuvo que sacar todas las paradas. Esta iba a ser su primera vez en un parque de diversiones.

Vestido con pantalones vaqueros negros, tenis negro y una camisa naranja, esperaba a sus compañeros en la entrada. La única parte que a la gente le puede parecer extraño acerca del joven hombre es el hecho de que su brazo derecho no fue enviado en el momento. No quería que la gente viera la condición en la que se describe su brazo derecho.

Por un segundo, el rubio había crecido demasiado pronto. Pero la suave brisa del aire de la mañana le contaba una historia diferente.

"Lo siento, si te hice esperar mucho tiempo, Naruto-san". Una suave voz sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos. Dándose la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con la misma dama que lo ponía nervioso. Y Naruto no puede decir que se vea encantadora. En el pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas había alguna indicación.

La princesa definitiva llevaba un vestido verde y blanco con una gran cinta roja con una joya azul y plateada en el pecho y una cinta verde oscuro, casi negra, con diamantes en el cabello. También con su elección de un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda, medias altas y grises en los muslos y Mary Jane roja.

Para Naruto, él había pensado que ella se había convertido en cualquier adolescente normal. La atención de todos se centró en ella mientras estaba vestida para impresionar. Tenía otro pensamiento que el rubio tenía. Ella ha visto como una princesa última. Qué quiso decir con eso. Usted podría preguntar Eso fue simple. Con solo mirar, no había tenido pensamientos que pasaran por el rubio, todo lo que podíamos hacer era creer que ella era un modelo para los jóvenes.

Agudizando bajo su mirada, Sonia, nerviosamente, frotó su uso para que la gente le prestara atención, algo sobre su mirada era diferente. Al tener su atención para Sonia, tenía como una amiga. Pero el rápido latido en su pecho le estaba diciendo algo diferente. Con eso ella también se oró para que el día juntos fuera uno para recordar. Desconocido para la princesa, el bromista tenía pensamientos similares.

"No, no me hiciste esperar mucho". Naruto finalmente habló. Sonia sonrió, feliz de que la reunión un poco incómoda finalmente hubiera llegado a su fin. Sin más demora, los dos entraron al parque de diversiones.

Tan pronto como los dos pasos de la entrada, los ojos de Sonia se ensancharon ante las atracciones que se exhiben frente a ella. Montaña rusa con los sonidos de personas gritando de alegría mientras viajabas. Una noria gigante en el centro del parque de atracciones. Con los restaurantes todo desparramado. Si no fuera una niña pequeña, no sería una dama digna ... Lo hará cuando regrese a su dormitorio.

"¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?" Al ser sacada de sus pensamientos, Sonia volvió a prestar atención a su compatriota rubia. Ella no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía algunas atracciones que querían ir de inmediato, pero deberían confundir con su compañera. Tuvo que esperar hasta más tarde el día antes de poder hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando me llamó la atención.

"¡Vamos a ese paseo!" Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, agarró a su compañera del brazo y lo guió hacia el paseo.

The Ride se llamaba 'Let's Go Jungle Sp'. Fue un paseo basado en un juego antiguo. El paseo y la alimentación están sentados frente al autobús de la jungla con dos armas grandes montadas, alrededor de las grandes pantallas de proyección que descienden sobre los dos. En unos momentos, las pantallas cobran vida cuando empezaron a aparecer monstruos en las pantallas. Los dos giraban en los asientos. Riendo unos con otros mientras disfrutaban del primer recuerdo del día.

Después de terminar el pequeño juego, los dos intentaron encontrar un lugar donde buscarlo después. Sonia se convirtió en un momento para mirar a su alrededor y vio una de las atracciones firmadas que se dice "Fortune Forest". Eso elevó su interés. Sonia tiró del brazo de Naruto para mostrarle dónde quería ir a continuación. Al no ver un problema con la atracción, los dos entraron. No podemos entrar juntos para escuchar la fortuna como uno, por lo que hemos tenido que esperar a que uno termine antes de que el otro pudiera entrar.

Sonia fue la primera en entrar.

 _Hay una luz brillante cerca de ti. Una que siempre te protegerá. Si te rehúsas, esa luz brillante se desvanecerá rápidamente en la oscuridad y en todos los que se acerquen a esa oscuridad._

Con eso la fortuna de Sonia llegó a su fin. Ahora era el momento para Naruto.

 _Llegarás a un camino cruzado en tu vida. Uno que a muchos a la salvación o la condenación. No importa su elección. Finalmente permita que se hagan amigos en su vida._

Naruto se terminó y dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Esa fue una fortuna extraña. No había forma de que ninguna de sus elecciones afectara a nadie más que a sí mismo en este punto dado. ¿Ya has perdido todo lo que más puedo perder? Al salir, encontramos a Sonia esperándolo.

"Oye, lo siento si eso tomó tanto tiempo". Sonia negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que no había tenido ningún problema con el tiempo que estuvo en la casa de la fortuna. Tal vez se vaya por unos dos o tres minutos. Nada que la hiciera esperar por mucho tiempo. No me gustó más.

"¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer en el parque de diversiones?" Sonia le preguntó a la rubia, que no había permitido disfrutar de la rubia hasta el momento. Si bien no hubieran estado allí por mucho tiempo, todavía había hecho solo las cosas que ella quería hacer. La hizo feliz, pero ahora tenía un segundo para pensarlo, la haría sentir egoísta.

"Nada me viene a la mente ..." Naruto miró a su alrededor, sin ver nada de lo que disfrutaría hacer. Una vez más, estar en un parque de diversiones también fue algo nuevo para el ex ninja. Todos los paseos han sido más avanzados que cualquier cosa en su mundo. "Pero no te preocupes por mí. Hoy es tu día. Elige lo que quieras mientras estemos aquí".

Sonriendo ante su amabilidad, Sonia. Ella ha tenido que ser algo que podría llevarlos a un almorzar, pero lo que hay allí. 'La habitación de la muñeca viva' es lo que llamó su atención. Sonaba aterrador y parece estar mezclado con los elementos ocultos. Todo lo que le gustaba, y su pasatiempo secreto. Sí, Sonia Nevermind, disfrutó de las artes oscuras. Diablos en su tiempo libre estudia el arte. No creo que fuera una maga oscura o algo así, simplemente le gustaba la historia con el que estaba asociado.

La atracción era extraña al decir que los dos se encontraban en una casa encantada, donde estaba sentada una muñeca espeluznante. Cuando los dos se dirigieron hacia la muñeca comenzó a hablar. Al final de esta pequeña parte de la atención, Sonia parece convertirse en posesión de la muñeca. Sonia se ha convertido en la anfitriona de la muñeca.

Ahora que había terminado la diversión, era hora de que ellos almorzaran. Ambos colocaron allí sus órdenes y esperaron su orden.

"Parecías que están disfrutando de la última atracción". Naruto comentó, al darse cuenta de que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando la muñeca "poseía". Heck incluso hizo su voz más oscura para vender la posesión.

"Estar en una casa encantada era algo que siempre quise hacer". Sonia comentó, no queriendo revelar que quería ser poseída en un momento dado. Esto fue para alimentar su hobby a las artes negras. Naruto miró la belleza rubia frente a él, se mostró escéptico de su afirmación. Él simplemente no puedo creer completamente en sus palabras. En la casa encantada.

"Está bien decir que disfrutas el juego de posesión". Dijo Naruto con la mano, teniendo la extraña sensación de estar tratando de salvar su imagen como la princesa definitiva. Él no la culpó, pero no sabía que era demasiado temprano para ella. Tal vez una vez que tuviste una amistad más larga lo haría.

Sonia dejó escapar un bajo agradecimiento al rubio cuando llegó su comida. Sonia había pedido una ensalada simple, mientras que Naruto pidió una hamburguesa con queso. Estaba enojado porque ninguna de las gradas servía ramen, pero él vivirá. Solo tiene que grabar que se escabullirse ramen la próxima vez que venga aquí. Mientras comían, los dos conversaban y se conocían. Los dos volaron cuando los dos terminaron su comida.

"Oh Naruto, ¿tú también estás aquí?" Los dos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron cara a cara con una joven.

"Oye, Seiko, no sabía que estabas aquí también". Naruto saludó al último farmacéutico. Se sorprendió en encontrar el parque de diversiones que era más bien el tipo que estaba encerrada en su habitación estudiando o en su habitación. Laboratorio de tratamiento de Sonia tenía otros planes en mente.

"¿Es esa una verdadera mascarilla respiratoria?" Los ojos de Sonia brillan, mientras que se paraba cerca de la joven. "¡Incluso personalizaste la máscara a tu medida! Espera. ¿No estás enfermo por casualidad?" Sonia sabía que a los japoneses no les gustaba disfrutar propagando enfermedades y haremos todo lo posible para ser corteses y reverentes a la hora de propagar sus resfriados.

"Uhm..." Cambiando sus ojos púrpuras para ver a su amiga rubia, vio que él estaba conteniendo una carcajada. "No estoy enfermo. Me pongo esta mascarilla para asegurarme de que siempre estoy saludable. Y también me pongo esto para asegurarme de mi amiga Ruruka no trataré ninguno de sus bocadillos".

Se ha disfrutado de su amistad con Ruruka. Ruruka se enojó rápidamente cuando alguien rechazó sus bocadillos. Como en ella, listo para romper los huesos de la gente enojado. Un problema de su parte era el hecho de que cualquier azúcar causaría una reacción fatal en su cuerpo. Ella no era alérgica al azúcar, no, la medicina que recorría su cuerpo no le permitía consumir azúcar a menos que quisiera morir.

"¡Esa es la bomba!" Las gotas de sudor de Ultimate en el uso de la jerga de Ultimate Princess. Pero la expresión alegre en su rostro hizo imposible que los dos explotaran su burbuja.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Seiko-chan?" Preguntó Naruto, ya que aún no había encontrado una razón para explicar por qué ella estaba fuera de casa.

"Oh, sí, estoy aquí porque Ruruka me invitó hoy". Naruto podría haber jurado que de alguna manera su cabello se movía de felicidad.

"Espera, dijiste, Ruruka, está aquí?"

"Sí. Junto con Sonosuke".

La sensación de temor apareció en la boca del estómago de Naruto. Ruruka le prestó atención cuando ella descubrió que no estaba asistiendo a clase. Diablos, pasó otra semana fuera de clase debido a una asignación de clase. La tarea de la clase que él olvidó decirle. ¿Por qué estaba temiendo a los Ruruka? Ella quería que Naruto tuviera éxito en la Academia Hope Peak. Básicamente estaba actuando como una hermana para el ninja. Y para Naruto solo tenía un curso de acción para hacer que sabíamos que Ruruka estaba cerca.

"Fue un placer salir contigo, Sonia. Me alegra verte, Seiko. Nos vemos dos más tarde". Ambas chicas lo miraron estupefactas cuando saltó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

"A dónde crees que vas". Ni siquiera un paso de las dos chicas. Una mano agarraba el hombro del rubio. Tragando saltos, naruto, lentamente se dio la vuelta. Su temor fue confirmar, Ruruka fue quien detuvo su salida. Sonosuke estaba parado detrás de ella. Viendo la escena con una mirada de diversión en su rostro. Con la mano en la cadera, una mirada fulminante dirigida al rubio, Naruto sabía que no tenía forma de escapar de su ira.

"No vas a la escuela durante una semana." Dedo clavado en el pecho del rubio. "¡Y ahora estás intentando irte sin saludar!" Otro golpe al pecho. Naruto sabía que no había manera de salvar esto. Todo lo que pude hacer fue tomar su castigo.

"Al menos preséntanos a tu amigo". Resoplando al rubio, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró la belleza rubia.

"Sonia, estos tres son Ando, Ruruka también conocido como el Ultimate Confectioner. El tipo que está en su lado es Izayoi, Sonosuke también conocido como The Ultimate Blacksmith. Y finalmente, la conociste, pero esta es Kimura, Seiko, también El último Farmacéutico. Los tres son mis amigos ". Naruto terminó su introducción.

"¡Todos estos tres van de la Academia de Hope's Peak! ¡Increíble!" La alegre melodía de Sonia demostró lo emocionada que estaba de conocer a más estudiantes de la misma escuela. Los otros tres se sorprendieron más de lo que se ha encontrado con ellos. Pero esa era el tipo de persona que es Sonia. Ella siempre tiene una alegría al conocer a alguien nuevo.

"Y esta es Sonia Nevermind ..." Ruruka tenía una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro, creyendo que era la mejor de las rubias. Seiko tenía curiosidad sobre quién era exactamente este joven. Y Sonosuke se mostró indiferente al conocer a esta dama.

"Ella también es la princesa última". Ruruka con aire de suficiencia. Sonia podría haber sido la menor de Ruruka, pero en este caso, Sonia estaba en una posición más alta que ella. Se ha dado cuenta de qué estaba saliendo con Naruto. Este era uno de sus compañeros de clase. Si ella estaba cerca de Naruto eso probablemente significaba que era una buena persona. Pero una vez más ella todavía tenía que conocer realmente a la princesa.

"Encantado de conocerlos a todos". Sonia se inclinó a las tres, recordando sus modales. Los otros tres no sabían lo que debían hacer en presencia de la Princesa Suprema. Esto principalmente tiene que ver con su ser realeza.

"Encantado de conocerte, Sonia". Seiko le devolvió el saludo con un arco propio. Ya tener una pequeña charla con Sonia antes de su presentación formal, hizo que la chica se pusiera en un momento menos nervioso alrededor de la princesa.

"Un placer concerte". Ruruka también saludó a la Princesa Suprema. Si Seiko no estaba demasiado nerviosa alrededor de Sonia, ella tampoco. Sonosuke le dio un rápido saludo y se inclinó. Era el tipo silencioso, no necesitaba decir lo que todos los demás estaban diciendo. Naruto sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba feliz de que todos a su alrededor estuvieran conociendo lentamente. Y por la expresión en la cara de Sonia, ella estaba feliz de conocer gente nueva también.

"Lamento que tengamos que acortar nuestra primera reunión, pero hay algunos lugares aquí que necesito consultar para nuevas ideas". Ruruka les dijo a los dos cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de los dos. Sonosuke no dijo nada mientras que su novia.

"Si alguna vez te sientes mal, por favor, ven a mí". Seiko le dijo a Sonia, mientras se daba la vuelta. "Y podría ser capaz de conseguir tu propia mascarilla". Esto fue tan pronto como dije eso, mientras los ojos de Sonia brillaban ante la imagen mental de cómo se ve su respiración personal. Tal vez una corona en el centro de la máscara. Oh diamantes. La bandera de su país de origen. Tantas ideas flotaban en su cabeza.

Saludando a los tres cuando son, solos. Sonia estaba feliz de haber conocido algunos de los amigos de Naruto. Mientras que para el rubio, estaba feliz de hacer que Sonia fuera aún mejor. Todavía no había terminado, ya estaba planeando hacer un gran día para ella. Sacando el brazo, Sonia, le unió el brazo y lo siguió.

Pasaron el resto del día montando todo lo que había. De chocar entre sí en los coches de choque. Para encontrar una salida en una casa embrujada. Sonia se tomó su tiempo mientras admiraba el fantasma que era parte de la atracción. Para que Naruto quería salir lo antes posible. No es un fan de fantasma. Para montar la montaña rusa. Terminar allí el día con la rueda de la fortuna mientras que el sol se ponía. El resplandor de la puesta del sol dejó a Sonia en un estado de asombro. Naruto sonrió ante la deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro de Sonia cuando el día llegó a su fin.

* * *

 *** Lunes por la mañana ***

Naruto estaba sorbiendo ramen mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases. Mientras llegaba temprano a clase, tomó el desayuno de camino a la escuela. Esto era lo normal para él comer en todo momento.

"Ibuki en el escenario!" Tan pronto como Naruto abrió la puerta, escuchó el anuncio del músico femenino. Solo le da un momento para tomar en su entorno. Vio que Ibuki había salido del escritorio de los maestros. Usando sus reflejos naturales, arrojó su taza de ramal vacío a la papelera y la gran velocidad y la fuerza atrapada al joven dama de estrellarse contra él. Haciendo un giro rápido, él colocó a Ibuki sobre sus pies detrás de ella en una inmersión inmediata.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Ibuki sabía que ibas a caminar por la puerta. Ibuki quería que la atrapar". Ella dijo como si fuera la respuesta normal. Naruto sudó, preguntándose qué pasaba por su mente. No importa en su ubicación, sin embargo, no hay un nivel de ubicación adecuado para el usuario. Pero esa es su sonrisa evitó que se enojara con ella.

Tomar un pico rápido detrás de sí mismo, no un largo tiempo antes del comienzo de las clases. Sin decir nada a Ibuki, diríjase a la cafetería de la escuela para preparar más ramen para sí mismo.

Chiaki Nanami no era antisocial o incapaz de hablar con los demás. Siendo el último jugador, ella prefería estar sola. Disfrutó de la tranquilidad que le brindaba jugar un juego y perderse en un mundo que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad que tenía que enfrentar día tras día. Fue agradable, fue un escape. No, ella no tenía problemas familiares cuando estaba en casa. A ella solo le gustaba el mundo de fantasía al que la llevaron los videojuegos. A la mayoría de las hembras les gusta pasar el tiempo en centros comerciales, hablar sobre los niños o sobre la ropa que ella no hizo. Y por eso ella no tenía amigos creciendo. La mayoría de las mujeres no vieron el atractivo de los videojuegos. Mientras que los niños no disfrutaban ser golpeados en los videojuegos por una niña. Eso significaba que casi todos la evitaban debido a su extraño comportamiento. Chiaki no lo hizo

Chiaki disfrutaría de la compañía de otros que querían jugar con ella. Y la semana libre de la escuela para vincularse con sus compañeros de clase fue una sorpresa agradable. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Mahiru era como ella. Aunque humilde al recibir el título de Ultimate, ella no vio su título como algo importante. Lo que es parte de la razón por la que disfrutó de la compañía de Hajime Hinata. La razón de ser como una persona normal.

Tomar un segundo para levantar la vista de su juego Nantendo Game Girl Advance, y que todos han tomado el asiento. También se sorprendió al ver que Naruto tenía cinco tazas de ramen en su escritorio. Mirando para ver si la Sra. Yukizome había llegado o no. Ella no lo había hecho. Chisa aún no había llegado a clase. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y una maestra sustituta había entrado.

"Hola clase. Lo siento, Yukizome no estará dando las clases hoy. Esa tarea se llevará a cabo para que ella termine". El maestro sustituto informó a todos en clase. Todo el estado de ánimo bajó. Disfrutar de la presencia de Chisa. Pero sabría que eso también podría tener algún respeto en este sustituto.

La profesora de cabello naranja estaba felizmente zumbada para sí misma. No se puede creer que todos los estudiantes han sido realizados las tareas y las fotos que se han utilizado junto con los informes. Disfruté viendo a Mikan alimentando a Chiaki mientras jugaba a sus videojuegos, aprendí a bailar con Hiyoko, y causando veneno de comida y terapeuta, así como la sorprendente imagen de Naruto e Ibuki cantando juntos. Chisa no pudo evitar sonreír. Estos eran los lazos que ella quería que sus estudiantes formaran. Y parecen estar disfrutando de la extraña pareja que hizo ella.

"Pareces muy alegre esta mañana". La voz de Koichi hizo que Chisa volviera a la realidad. Dándose la vuelta, no los verdaderos maestros de sus alumnos se acercaban a ella.

"Oh, sí, lo soy. Todos mis estudiantes no solo cumplieron con su tarea, sino que todos han venido a una clase desde que llegué". Koichi se sorprendió un poco de su clase finalmente fuera una clase.

"Bueno, no dejes que esos estudiantes te abruman". Inclinándose más cerca para susurrar al oído de Chisa. "Si los estudiantes se vuelven locos alguna vez, pueden pegarnos con uno de los estudiantes de reserva para enseñarnos una lección".

"Te estás preocupando demasiado. No hay un huevo malo en el grupo". Los resultados de su estilo de enseñanza influyeron enormemente en los jóvenes. Poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, un pensamiento vino a ella. "Todavía necesito elegir un representante de clase".

"Parece mucho para ti". Koichi comentó casualmente sobre. No tenía nada que ver con lo que había hecho. Pero, una vez más, era el tipo de persona que siempre hacía todo en el último minuto, en comparación con Chisa, ahora no más tarde.

"¿Quieres recuperar tu clase ahora?"

Sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza. "Necesito ir a buscarla mientras pueda". Chisa juguetonamente miró a su compañero profesor. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono de su escritorio se apagó. Descolgando el teléfono se pregunta quién está llamando.

"¡Son monstruos! ¡Todos son monstruos!" Luego el teléfono se quedó en silencio. Colgando el teléfono, quería pedirle consejo y compañero.

"Bueno, él no fue de ninguna ayuda ..."

Chisa corría desesperadamente a su aula. Miles de pensamientos corrieron por su cabeza mientras estaba preocupado por sus estudiantes. Ella escuchó el miedo en la voz de la maestra sustituta cuando había llamado. Finalmente, llegando a su salón de clases, abrió la puerta para ver qué era la llamada telefónica.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" Chisa gritó, pero no consiguió una respuesta. En cambio, la respuesta que estaba dando era un Akane volando hacia la pared al lado de Chisa.

"Levántate débil!" Nekomaru gritó a Ultimate Gymnast, mientras que la electricidad salía de sus ojos.

"¡Oh, no ha terminado todavía!" Akane se limpia la sangre de los labios y vuelve a la acción. Ella no estaba retrocediendo de esta batalla contra Nekomaru. Y sin ninguna duda la batalla comenzó de nuevo.

Chisa miró a su alrededor el estado de su aula. Y, honestamente, no podía creer el daño que había hecho en su salón de clases. Las estanterías fueron derribadas. Unos cuantos hoyos aquí y allá. Ya tengo algo de incredulidad por su parte, ya que se ha dado cuenta de que algunos de los estudiantes todavía están sentados en los asientos, mientras que estos dos peleaban. Fue esa una campaña que salió volando por el aire. Y ella mencionó ...

"A alguien le importa que me diga lo que pasa en la pared?" Una de las paredes que conducía al exterior del edificio casi había desaparecido.

"Tan divertido como esto es, supongo que tenemos que detenerlos". Fuyuhiko comentó perezosamente, mientras descansaba contra la pared viendo a los dos pelear. Podría importarle menos, pero tener que limpiar el aula después de esto iba a ser un dolor en el culo.

"Nuestro sustituto se desmayó de inmediato. La emoción fue demasiado para ella". Sonia le dijo a la Sra. Yukizome mientras Mikan colocaba una toalla sobre la frente sustituta.

Corriendo hacia los dos, Chisa, tenía algunas palabras para ellos. "Escucha, Nidai, no puedes destruir el salón de clases porque no se conoce como una casa ruda".

"¿Cómo lo llamas?" Nekomaru le dio una ligera mirada al joven maestro. "¡Tengo que saber que estamos entrenando en condiciones de combate de la vida real!"

"¡Oh! En ese caso, déjate llevar". Chisa se alejó causalmente del giganteco gigante. Ahora no hay nada malo en lo que los dos estaban haciendo. Solo estaban perfeccionando sus talentos. Nada de malo con eso.

"Demasiado para eso". Fuyuhiko enojado murmuró para sí mismo.

"Y así cayó la habitación ... Habitación por habitación". Gundham dijo poéticamente.

"¡Cómo voy a soltar a ese gorila!" Akane murmuró enojada para sí misma. Nekomaru tuvo su ritmo en todos los aspectos desde que comenzó el choque.

"Podría tener algo para ayudarte con tu acertijo". Teruteru apareció arrepentidamente al lado de Akane. Maleta de metal en la mano. Dando una rápida palmada, abrió el estuche para mostrarle a la peleadora lo que había dentro. "Gracias a la ayuda de nuestro farmacéutico amigo de la residencia". Agarrando una botella verde neón. "Aquí está nuestra sopa especial está garantizada para poner un mensaje en tus pasos".

"Tío, no tienes que decírmelo dos veces".

Tomando la botella en la mano, le dio un rápido agradecimiento antes de ahogar toda la botella de un solo trago grande. Tan pronto como la última gota bajó por su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron. Sintió un repentino apuro atravesando su cuerpo. Todos observan cómo la figura curvilínea de Akane se transforma en un gran cuerpo de músculos con su piel ahora roja, y su cabello de pie y tirando en el viento.

"¡Espera que es esta mierda!" Nekomaru gritó, sorprendida por su drástico cambio.

"¡Su poder de lucha está fuera de la lista! ¡Su nivel de poder es más de 9000!" Soud gritó.

"¿Cómo te apetece mi sopa de maíz dopaje?" Teruteru le preguntó a la dama de piel roja.

"El poder recorre cada pulgada de mi cuerpo". Arrojando la botella al grupo, le dio una mirada a su oponente. "¡Chúpate! ¡Nidai!" Con eso ella cargó contra el gran hombre listo para ganar su duelo.

Esa fue también la señal para el resto de la clase que todavía estaban sentados en sus sillas para alejar de los adolescentes que luchaban. Ryota tomó su libreta de dibujo y salió de la clase. Una onda de choque sacudió toda la clase mientras los dos seguíamos luchando. Un objeto aleatorio voló y golpeó la parte superior de la cabeza de Chiaki. El golpe causó que el jugador muriera en su videojuego. Sin decir una palabra, se refiere y se alejó del aula. Otra onda de choque recorrió la sala de clase a medida que volaban más objetos al azar. Algunos se acercan a golpear a Nagito en la cara, pero aún no hay contacto. Pero uno de los objetos decidió enojar a uno.

El objeto aleatorio derribó una taza de ramen. No fue una taza que se volcó. No. Este objeto tiró cinco tazas de ramen del escritorio de un estudiante en particular. Un sable, Naruto Uzumaki. Se vio obligado a mirar a cámara lenta mientras que su taza de ramen caía al suelo. El rubio llora mentalmente cuando las cinco tazas se derraman por todo el piso. Pero su angustia se convirtió rápidamente en ira. Volviendo a su atención a las causas de su comida.

¡Venganza!

Como las dos figuras descomunales siguieron luchando. Lanzando insultos aleatorios el uno al otro, no se dio cuenta de que el rubio se levantaba de su escritorio. Justo cuando están listos para aplastar sus puños en cada cara, ambos se detuvieron.

Por parada, en realidad, fue una vez que se detuvo en una instancia. ¿Cuál fue la causa?

El bromista había tirado un escritorio en la parte posterior de Nekomaru enviándolo a Akane, y luego a los dos contra la pared, efectivamente derribando a los dos. Todos los ojos se ensanchan ante la escena con incredulidad. Todos pensaron que la única forma en que esta pelea iba a terminar era cuando uno de ellos golpeara al otro, pero en vez de eso, el tiempo era un escritorio volador.

"¡Eso fue por derribar mi ramen!" Naruto declaró enojado, mirando a las formas propensas de Akane y Nekomaru.

El tiempo había pasado y la hora del almuerzo estaba en la vuelta de la esquina. Mientras tanto, Yukizome había estado ausente desde la pelea, pero todavía no había firmas de que el maestro regresara pronto. La clase había hecho algunas reparaciones, como un grupo de adolescentes para hacer todo lo posible. Ninguno de ellos era reparador. Bien esperado Soda, pero eso fue más en las líneas de máquinas y edificios.

"Oye, Naruto, ¿te gustaría acompañar en un viaje al curso de reserva para almorzar con un amigo mío?" Mahiru le preguntó al bromista rubio mientras sostenía una caja de trabajo en su mano. El rubio quedó sorprendido por la invitación de la pelirroja. Tuvo que admitir que quería ver cómo se ve el curso de reserva.

"¿Puedo unirme a ustedes dos?" Dijo una voz detrás del fotógrafo. Ambos dirigieron su atención a lo que Chiaki era.

"Por supuesto". Mahiru respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella volvió a su atención al rubio que todavía esperaba su respuesta.

"Naruto Uzumaki, por favor, puedes salir para un breve interrogatorio". La puerta se abre para revelar a una joven en el camino de la puerta. La joven tenía el pelo rubio hasta la barbilla, con un par de lentes de montura fina que cubría sus ojos azules verdosos, que se colocaron sobre su pequeña nariz. Su piel se destacó un poco. La hembra rubia era de estatura media. La joven estaba vestida con el uniforme estándar. Ella tenía una figura delgada con un busto modesto.

"Me uniré a ti, Mahiru, después de que esto termine". Naruto no estaba seguro de quién era esta señora ni de lo que había hecho. No tiene nada que ver con broma todavía, así como no hay manera de que todavía está en problemas. Pero esa mujer tenía una expresión severa en su rostro, lo que significaba que estaba aquí para hacer negocios con la rubia. Saliendo de la silla, siguió al compañero rubio fuera de la clase.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, los dos caminan un poco antes de detenerse en un lugar aleatorio en el pasillo.

"Ahora, antes de hacerte algunas preguntas, las presentaciones están en orden. Soy Togami, Shinobu. El último secretario. Estoy en la clase 77-A. Es un placer conocerte". Extendió su mano hacia el rubio.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. El último bromista". Naruto la tomó de la mano y la sacudió. Ambos se van después de un segundo de estrechar la mano.

"Ahora tu profesor completó muchas formas, pero más extraño que no se llenó por la razón por la que necesitamos un nuevo escritorio". Naruto estaba confundido por su declaración. La Sra. Yukizome llenó el papeleo para ellos. E incluso un nuevo escritorio para él.

"¿Por qué necesitas un escritorio nuevo? ¿Qué te sucedió a tu viejo?" Ella tuvo el derecho de tener un nuevo escritorio para el bromista rubio. Ser el último secretario significa que a veces se le pedía que ayudara a presentar documentos y organizarlos. Y eso significó que incluso la misma escuela a la que asistió le pedirá ayuda. Y el desastre total que ocurrió temprano en la Sra. Yukizome no fue la excepción.

"Uh ..." No estaba seguro de quién respondele. ¿Era la mejor manera de responder que era ser honesto? ¿O para inventar una historia falsa? Esa mirada en su rostro dice que estaba esperando escuchar su respuesta. Respirando hondo, pudo recuperarse rápidamente.

"Mi escritorio y un compañero de estudios ..." Se encontró con el silencio. "¡Tenía una buena razón! ¡Me tiraron encima del ramen! No saben el pecado ~"

"Jaja-!" Shinobu había estallado en un ataque de risa, agarrándose a los costados y ya no puede creer lo que acabó de escuchar. Naruto estaba confundido. ¿Significaba que no estaba recibiendo un nuevo escritorio? ¿Se acaba de soplar sus posibilidades?

"Nunca he oído hablar de una razón tan graciosa para destruir la propiedad escolar. Generalmente, algunos dicen que fue solo un accidente, o no saben qué estoy hablando, pero escuchar una respuesta honesta es muy reconfortante". Ella terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto no estaba aún más confundido por su respuesta.

Dale una rápida palmadita en el hombro, "Eso es todo lo que se necesitaba saber. Ahora puedo completar los formularios y obtener el nuevo escritorio en poco tiempo". Naruto tenía una mirada en blanco en su cara, este fue un encuentro extraño para él. Sin decir una palabra más, comenzó a alejarse del rubio. Cuando estaba a unos metros del bromista, se volvió para mirarlo una vez más.

Fue un placer conocerte, Uzumaki-san. "Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, no dude en solicitar mi ayuda".

"También fue un placer conocerte. Togami-chan" Naruto le devolvió la despedida, mientras observaba a la mujer rubia alejarse de él. Ahora que su conversación había terminado, era hora de reunirse con Mahiru y Chiaki.

"Cuando Mahiru-kun me dijo que había otros estudiantes en la Academia Pico en los que realmente no los importaban sus talentos, pensé que estaba mintiendo, pero después de hablar con ustedes dos, ahora puedo creerlo". La amiga oh Mahiru comentó, mientras se sentaba junto a la pelirroja comiendo su almuerzo.

"Te dije, Sato, que no todos creemos que un talento lo es todo". Mahiru comentó, con una sonrisa astuta en su cara. Su amiga ahora sabe como Sato, le dio a la pelirroja una mirada juguetona. La joven tiene el pelo viridian ondulado largo, con ojos violetas, y lleva el uniforme de la Academia de Pico de Esperanza con altos negros de rodilla y zapatillas blancas. Ella parece ser bastante alta para una niña de su edad.

"Bueno, pensé que Chiaki era la única que pensé que el talento no era nada importante". Un comentario de voz masculina.

"¿Dijiste algo, Hajime?" Chiaki pregunta, mientras ella miraba perezosamente a su amiga. Estaba muy ocupado en superar su puntuación personal en este momento. Estaba tan confundido en su juego que olvidó dónde estaba. Tomar un momento para mirar a su alrededor, ahora recuerda dónde estaba. Estaba en el patio, almorzando con amigos ...

Espera que ahora tenía amigos ...

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía amigos.

Había Hajime Hinata. Tiene el pelo castaño corto y puntual con un tema que se mueve de acuerdo con sus emociones. Llevaba el uniforme estándar de reserva del uniforme de la Academia Pico de la esperanza. Los ojos de Hajime tienen una línea recta que atraviesa su pupila, se asemeja a un símbolo de prohibición. Su color de ojos es un verde opaco. Y para Ultimate Gamer, fue el primer amigo que ella hizo desde que llegó a esta escuela.

Luego estaba Mahiru, el último fotógrafo. Una compañera de estudios en la misma clase que ella, y ella fue una de las personas con el que pasó el día durante la tarea la semana pasada. Para el jugador, vio a Mahiru como una buena persona que realmente se preocupa por todos. Incluso se aseguró de que Chiaki no pasara todo el tiempo junto con la semana pasada simplemente jugando juegos.

Luego estaban los otros dos. Naruto Uzumaki y Sato. No era exactamente extraños para ella, pero al mismo tiempo todavía estaban muy lejos de hacerse amigos con ella. En esta ocasión, no tengo tiempo, ni siquiera ahora tenía planos de estar cerca de ella.

Naruto Uzumaki fue una historia diferente. Él era su compañero de clase, eso era un hecho. Pero ella todavía no tiene una razón para interactuar completamente con el rubio. Incluso en esta apresurada salida, en realidad no se hablará. Eso fue parcialmente culpa suya, que se ha convertido en una apasionada de su juego. Y cuando este Ultimate Gamer se convierte en un juego en el que parece que el mundo se queda en silencio a su alrededor. Pero Chiaki quería hacer un esfuerzo para probar y conocer al Ultimate Prankster. No parece ser un tipo malo, de hecho, parece que se está divirtiendo en esta actividad grupal. Tal vez cuando tuve la oportunidad de intentar una conversación con el rubio. Pero no ahora.

"Desearía que hubiera una manera en que todos los de nuestra clase se llevaran bien". Chiaki murmuró para sí misma, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie pudiera escuchar aquí, pero uno lo hizo. Tenía la sensación de que todavía había una grieta entre todos. No como el que comenzó el año escolar, pero sigue ahí.

"Solo necesitamos encontrar algo que todos disfruten hacer". Dijo Naruto, escuchando lo que el último jugador se había murmurado a sí misma.

"Ese es el problema. Con todas las diferentes personalidades que tenemos en nuestra clase, encontrar el único que todos podemos disfrutar es casi imposible". Mahiru comentó.

"¿Qué hay de las películas?" Sato sugirió con la esperanza de que ella podría ser una ayuda para los tres últimos. Todos pensaron en ello por un segundo. Parece una buena idea en papel. Pero todavía no me siento como si hubiera sido malo con la idea.

"Hay dos problemas con eso". Todos dirigimos su atención al bromista, esperando escuchar lo que saldría de su boca. "El tiempo. Y qué tipo de película será".

"¿No podrías simplemente ver varias películas?" Preguntó Hajime.

"Sí, pero no funcionaría en esta situación. Primero, todos tenemos clases de lo que nos preocupamos. Yukizome-senpai diría que sí a maratón de películas de todo el día, todavía no tenemos tiempo para averiguar qué películas hay en la clase Disfrutaremos ver. No solo duraré cada año. No sólo se mantendrá después de las clases. No todos permanecerán. ". Explicó a Naruto. Todos asintieron. Vieron lo que quiso decir. Las películas, normalmente es una buena idea, pero para todos los amigos y amigos entre sí, necesitamos una actividad que permita interactuar entre sí.

Chiaki se perdió en sus pensamientos. Tenían tiempo en contra de ellos y necesitaban una actividad que permitiera que todos se socializaran entre ellos. Eso parece más difícil de lo que debería ser. Como un jefe de ataque más complicado en Destino, donde tuvo que guiar un equipo de trabajo para derrotar al jefe de ataque por primera vez. Espera un minuto. Finalmente se le ocurrió lo que ella podría sugerirles.

"¿Qué tal los videojuegos?"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Chiaki, puso en marcha su plan. Ella fue capaz de convencer a Soda para que construyera un televisor lo suficientemente grande como para caber en el aula. Incluso podría traer sus sistemas de juegos y videojuegos que creían que sus compañeros disfrutarían. Y disfrutaron de los videojuegos hasta ahora. Sus acciones trajeron una sonrisa a chisa. Así es como quería que fuera tu clase. En el momento de jugar un partido estaban Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Nagito y Naruto. Los cuatro estaban jugando un juego que era muy similar al monopolio. Y la persona actual que estaba ganando el momento era Kazuichi Soda. Y los dos empatados en el último lugar fueron Naruto y Nagito.

"¡No hay nada que detenga a la Soda entrenada!" El mecánico de pelo rosa impulsado por él mismo. En su próximo movimiento debería ser capaz de ganar el juego.

"Un tipo sobre toda la suerte, ese dios de la pobreza parece estar lloviendo bastante fuerte para ti". Kazuichi dijo la pálida afortunada rubia.

"Mi suerte estaba destinada a agotarse". Nagito comentó causalmente, en absoluto enojado por su lugar en el juego. Solo estaba disfrutando estar alrededor de todos estos talentos. Apretó el botón para tirar los dados para su siguiente turno.

"Bueno, esto es incómodo". Nagito se sorprendió por lo que había rodado junto con todos. En la escena, mostró que sacó un 60 perfecto. Permitiéndole pasar soda, ocupar el primer lugar y hacer otra cosa.

"¿Cómo diablos hiciste un 60?"

"Lo siento. Creo que mi suerte sigue siendo buena por ahora".

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Coloca al dios de la pobreza en Soda! Y dale una paliza hasta el final". Fuyuhiko dijo que que todos estaban pensando. Nagito no necesitaba que lo dijeran dos veces mientras lo hacía. Todo lo que Soda puede ver es que el dinero se redujo a -99999999999.

"¡Mi dinero!" Soude lloró. Ahora que no había ganado el juego, aún no había sentido la razón. Para ver en qué lugar entraría el otro. Y ahora era el turno de Naruto. Sin pensarlo mucho, apretó el botón para comenzar su turno.

"¡No otros 60!" Soude lloró al ver cómo todos los demás estaban teniendo suerte ahora con rollos perfectos.

"Lo dejo". Fuyuhiko dijo enojado, sin importarle lo que pasará ahora. Naruto se echó a reír, sabiendo que allí Fuyuhiko ya sabía que iba a llegar al último lugar. Tomando una página del libro de Nagito, cayó a otro dios de la pobreza en Soude cuando lo pasó,

"No pensé que alguien pudiera estar tan roto". Fuyuhiko dijo, mientras observaba la puntuación de la historia. Ahora se situó en -9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999. Soude hizo lo único que podía hacer. Lloró aún más fuerte.

"¡¿Quién esta hambriento ?!" Teruteru anunció, cuando él y Hiyoko, entraron a la clase empujando dos contenedores grandes con ellos. Hay un anuncio que se arrebata a todos.

"Bueno, eso huele a nivel Ultimate". Chisa Yukizome comentó feliz de que estaba en el sistema.

"¡Gracias Chiaki-Kun! Ella le dijo a Teruteru-kun que preparara una comida para nosotros". Ibuki le dijo alegremente a su maestro.

"¿De Verdad?"

"Ella lo hizo", Peko caminó hacia su maestra. "Nos enfocamos tanto en la reparación del aula que no comimos una comida adecuada".

"No quería que tuvieras hambre mientras jugábamos a los videojuegos". Chiaki se sonrojó con toda la atención y los elogios que estaba recibiendo.

"¡Eres el mejor!" Sonia felizmente abrazó a la jugadora, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la mejilla de Chiaki. Para la princesa esta era un día que nunca olvidaría.

Pero el momento dulce parece estar completamente arruinado cuando algo estaba retomando en toda la sala de clase. Solo por el ruido parece que alguien dejó salir un oso al aula. Y dicho oso tenía hambre. Listo para deleitarse con todos en la clase.

"¡No, no puede ser! ¡Se escapó a un demonio de los nueve años para que podamos verlo en este mundo!" Gundham gritó con miedo. Sus hámsters se escondieron en su bufanda.

"Es su estómago". Nekomaru casualmente les dijo a todos mientras escondíamos a Akane por el cuello de su camisa. Un gran rastro de baba escapaba de su boca mientras miraba la comida que estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia de ella. Todo lo que podía pensar era en devorar el guiso de carne.

Todo el mundo suda gota. No podría ser que una chica tan delgada pudiera ser tan glotona.

"Y a pedido especial, nuestro Ultimate Prankster recibe un cuenco entero de ramen". Teruteru anunció cuando les mostró que el segundo recipiente era en realidad el tazón para Naruto. Naruto miró al último cocinero.

"¡Esa fue mi idea!" Ibuki le dijo alegremente a la rubia mientras abordaba por detrás.

"En realidad fue idea mía, de Akane y de Ibuki". Sonia le dijo a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Por qué?". Habíamos dejado que se contara al rubio, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Akane, estaba demasiado lejos.

"Gracias". La sonrisa de Naruto nunca dejó su rostro.

"¡Itadakimasu!" Todos juntos. Ya que su salón de clases aún estaba destruido desde el evento de ayer, no tenía un escritorio para usar como mesa, pero eso no les importaba. Todo lo que realmente les importaba era poder disfrutar de esta comida en grupo.

"¡Segundos!" Akane apareció de repente frente a Teruteru sosteniendo su plato vacío. Todos miraron con incredulidad. Todos hasta el momento solo habían dado un bocado de plato y ella había terminado su comida.

Mientras todos disfrutaban de la comida de Nikujaga, Naruto se encontraba comiendo su propio tazón de ramen. Pero el bromista rubio nota algo. Hiyoko no estaba comiendo con el descanso de ellos. No, ella solo miraba con ojos cambiantes, mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus mangas. La forma en que sus ojos seguían cambiando, la luz que se reía escapaba de ella. Familiarícese con el bromista rubio.

Comiendo algo de su ramen, sus papilas gustativas fueron al cielo. Todo sobre el ramen era solo un pedazo de cielo. El sabor, la carne, etc. Pero después de tomar otro bocado de ramen, los resultados no estaban bien con su ramen. Casi como si no hubiera estado allí. Entonces el golpeó. Una sensación de quemadura recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Un dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. ¿Y esta habitación se puso aún más caliente?

Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Akane y Nekomaru se miraban a los ojos. Una expresión amorosa en los dos se acercan lentamente entre sí. Estaban tan cerca de besarse. Ibuki también parece estar luchando con pararse derecho. Y la expresión sonrojada que rodea a todos. Naruto ahora sabía lo que estaba probando en su ramen.

Afrodisiaco.

Alguien se había metido con los alimentos que se servían y ahora todos estaban enfrentando la función. El ninja tenía que tener una habitación llena de nada más que los adolescentes en un celo que solo tenían afrodisíaco en su sistema solo significaba una cosa. Esta sala era un punto de convertirse en una orgía. Y no de la buena manera.

Mirando a su lado se da cuenta de que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Hiyoko se estaba riendo de todos en el aula mientras luchaban con la nueva lujuria encontrada. Yukizome-Senpai, incluso estaba tratando de regañar a la joven bailarina, pero eso era casi imposible cuando su maestra de cabello naranja luchaba contra sus propios deseos sexuales. El rubio intentó moverse y evitar que las personas hagan algo que podrían terminar lamentando. Pero eso fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La rigidez de sus pantalones le impedía moverse realmente en cualquier lugar.

"El corazón del amor de Ibuki está listo para estallar ...". Ibuki aparece junto al bromista rubio, abrazando su brazo extremadamente cerca de su pecho. Naruto solo no podía sonrojarse, ya que se estaba forzando a hacer todo lo posible para saltar al músico de múltiples cabellos. ¡Es un ninja! ¡Fue un entrenamiento para esto! Nada rompería su brújula moral.

"Naruto ... Por favor, refresca mi cuerpo en llamas". Y esa brújula moral se acercó a un mameluco con la ayuda de Sonia. Al igual que Ibuki, ella tomó su brazo libre y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Podía decir que ambas señoras tenían grandes cuerpos. ¡Pero no! ¡Él no puede hacer esto! Si es aprovechable de su estado mental actual, en general, los violarían. ¡No! ¡Él nunca hará eso!

"Por favor ~" Ambas chicas gimieron lentamente, ya que sus propios deseos están ralentizando, superándolas en el estado de desviación sexual sin sentido. Naruto necesitaba una salida, algo para detener todo este caos.

"¡Puño de dragón que mata al cielo!"

"¡Taylor Swift!" Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo mientras observaban el cuerpo de Teruteru que volaba por el aire. Todo centran su atención en Chiaki, que había eliminado al Cocinero Máximo.

"Nadie se mete con mis compañeros de clase ..." Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Ultimate Gamer se desmayó.

* * *

 *** El día siguiente ***

"¡Bien, clase, escucha!" Todos soltaron un gemido ante la alegre voz de Chisa Yukizome. Todos seguimos sufriendo por sus acciones ayer. No querías tratar de irse bien temprano por la mañana.

"¿Cómo estás todavía alegre después de ayer?" Me di cuenta, no estoy seguro de si el maestro comió el guiso de carne de ayer.

"Porque soy un adulto. Ayer no fue Yukizome-San la primera vez que lidié con eso". Declarar con orgullo, feliz de haber podido calmar sus deseos después del desastre de ayer.

"Veo". Sonia se dijo a sí misma. 'Tal vez por eso tampoco estoy agotado ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con señorita Sonia?" Soude le preguntó, pero Sonia no le contestó. Pero Naruto escuchó lo que dijo Sonia. Él no sabía lo que ella quería decir con eso. Ella no era tan inocente como parecía.

Mientras tanto, hablando, Naruto, estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Necesitaba una manera de bromear con Hiyoko después de la pequeña broma de ayer. Diría que fue una buena broma, pero tuvo un problema con eso. Fue víctima de dicha broma. ¡No puedo dejar que eso se mantuviera! Necesitaba vengarse de la pequeña bailarina.

"¡Chiaki Nanami ahora será tu representante de clase!" Chisa anuncia, ya que se ha encontrado con aplausos y vítores. Incluso Naruto aplaudió para el Ultimate Gamer. Mientras todos celebramos por su nuevo estatus. Algunas personas no se apagan sus teléfonos.

 _Vengo a la Academia Peak de Hope - Natsumi_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo ...**

 **Qué pensaste?**

 **Déjame un comentario y dime lo que piensas.**

 **Si tienes alguna duda deja un comentario.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finalmente estoy de vuelta!**

 **Lo siento, la vida se interpuso en el camino.**

 **Persona 5 tomó algo de tiempo para vencer, pero es un gran juego para jugar.**

 **Siento que este capítulo fue apresurado cerca de la final. Así que volveré más tarde para arreglar eso**

 **De todos los modos la causa de la demora en este capítulo no fue la beta. Pero el retraso fue demasiado largo. Algunas partes fueron recortadas pero aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Oh, sí, alguien pregunta si escribirá cómo iría la ejecución de Naruto y sí lo haré**

 **El objetivo de este capítulo es de 20 revisiones.**

 **De todos los modos, tiempo para que comience este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Esperanza para el futuro.**

"Estos son para ti Uzumaki-San". La voz de Peko le dijo al bromista. En sus brazos llevan un tamaño mediano envuelto en una tela negra y dorada. Antes de que la rubia pudiera preguntar también por qué daría una caja de regalo, ella la empujó en sus brazos. Ahora el rubio estaba aún más confundido. ¿Por qué una de las chicas más esto que he conocido le ha dado una caja de bento? No es como si hubiera una razón para que ella lo hiciera. No puedo recordar hacer nada por la belleza del cabello plateado para merecer un almuerzo hecho a mano. Al ver la expresión confusa en el rubio, Pekín, sabía que ella había sido aclarada por qué le había dado una caja de bento.

"Lady-Kuzuryu, me pidió que le entregara el Yakisoba. Como agradecimiento por la diversión que tuvo cuando visitó la casa". Naruto se sorprendió por las acciones de Natsumi. Todo lo que hizo fue pasar un rato con ella y tratar como si fuera una chica normal. Nada especial en los libros rubios. Pero al parecer su trato con ella fue especial para ella porque ella le cocinó fideos fritos. Fue tocado.

"¿Por qué no me entrego ella misma?" Naruto estaba emocionado por la comida gratis, pero le parecía extraño que ella no lo hubiera traído.

"Lady-Kuzuryu no pudo hacerlo por muchas razones. Principalmente debido a que hoy fue el primer día en que asistió al Curso de Reserva, y la segunda razón es que, ya que ella es parte del Curso de Reserva, no se puede permitir al campus principal a menos que te den un permiso ". Naruto se centró en la cabeza, ahora entendiendo por qué le dio la tarea a Peko.

"Ahora que mi tarea es cumplir, me dirigiré a la clase". Alejándose unos pasos del rubio, se detiene en seco y se gira para mirarlo otra vez. "Casi lo olvido, Lady-Kuzuryu, también quería decir que te había dicho que te gustaría que las ventanas después de la escuela terminó el día".

"Está bien, la veré".

"Ella estará feliz de escuchar eso ... Ahora debo ir en la otra dirección antes de asegurarme de que nadie nos veamos juntos en el callejón". Peko murmuró la última parte para sí misma mientras se alejaba del rubio. Naruto pudo escucharla, y ahora entiende por qué arrastró detrás del edificio. Mientras que ella no hizo otra cosa que el mar. Esa es la vía rápida a los rumores que se extienden por toda la escuela.

* * *

 *** Más tarde ese día ***

"Me alegra que hayas aparecido". Una voz alegre llamó al bromista rubio. Naruto se apoyó en el costado de la pared mientras que se esperaba que apareciera la joven hermana Yakuza. Para el ninja rubio, no importa si alguien lo ve socializar con el estudiante del Curso de Reserva. Ella era una chica amable cuando la conocía y no vio ninguna razón por la que no podía salir con esa chica. Natsumi hizo una rápida ola mientras caminaba hacia el rubio. Al devolverle el saludo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la esperó.

"¿Qué te parece el Yakisoba?" No necesito preguntar si le gusta la comida o no. El hecho de que lo estaba esperando después de que terminara la escuela era prueba suficiente.

"Fue genial. Gracias por la gran comida". Aunque Naruto era un amante estricto, eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de otras comidas. Y sus videos están definitivamente en el top cinco de las comidas que comerá para siempre.

"Por supuesto que lo hijo". Natsumi colocó ambas manos en sus caderas. "La Yakisoba fueron hechos por mí. Tenían cientos de personas en la misma fila en cada año. Se animó a sí misma, feliz de que la rubia hubiera disfrutado de su comida. Si bien la gente suele escuchar a alguien decir lo bueno que era su comida, había algo diferente en esto. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella solo preparó la comida para una persona determinada, o el hecho de que dicha persona estaba alabando su talento.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que quisieras que esperara?" Naruto le preguntó, impidiendo que la joven diera una cabeza más grande de lo normal. No estaba seguro de lo que debería estar haciendo ahora. Él nunca tuvo una chica esperada cuando estaba en la academia de ninja. Pero tampoco él tenía amigos en aquel entonces. Estando aquí, el rubio no tenía una segunda oportunidad para finalmente tener una vida normal.

"¿Qué no puedo simplemente pedirte que salgas conmigo?" Naruto le dirigió una mirada en blanco, no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo grosera o no. "Bien ... solo quería ver cómo eran realmente las personas que recibieron los títulos de Ultimate".

"¿Por qué no hay ventas con Peko y Fuyuhiko? Vives con los dos". Preguntó Naruto, sin estar seguro de qué no iba con las personas que vivían.

"No es lo mismo. Crévete con esos dos y ellos harían lo que yo quisiera. No mostraré cómo se ha convertido en un Último. Pero si salgo contigo, entonces no harías nada diferente". Entonces normalmente lo haces ".

"Pero como estoy saliendo contigo, Natsumi-san, ¿no harías todo de otra manera porque tú estás conmigo?" Naruto encontró el gran defecto en su plan. Él no sabía nada de la joven, aparte de que era buena cocinando fideos fritos y que era la hermana menor de un líder yakuza.

"Um ..." Ella no pensó de esa manera. Ella solo pensó que le haría hacer su rutina normal mientras ella observaba. Ella no pudo encontrar una buena razón para tener un comportamiento normal. Con alguien observándolo no lo haría.

"¿Por qué no salimos?" Naruto no quería deshacerse de la joven dama y al mismo tiempo tenía que tener una razón válida para consultar sus hábitos ...

Natsumi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Esta iba a ser la oportunidad perfecta para ella. Muchas preguntas. Y todos estaban en la punta de sus dedos. Dónde empezar. ¿Era su pregunta equivocada de preguntar?

"¿Cómo conseguiste el título de último?" Preguntó Natsumi, mientras empezaban a alejarse de la escuela. Su pregunta era simple, pero era una vez que tantas personas habían querido saber. ¿Cómo ganó un título final allí? Naruto se detuvo a medio paso. Esa fue una buena pregunta. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía una respuesta correcta para ella.

"No sé ..." Natsumi se detuvo y dijo una ceja al rubio. ¿No debería saber cómo había conseguido, pisotearle los pies y llamarle una guarida, pero ella esperó a que dijiste algo que no había dicho todavía? "No tenía una manera normal de entrar a la escuela".

Ahora, Natsumi, estaba interesada. Había dos formas de cómo convertirse en un Último. Eso fue algo que ella no sabía.

"La forma en que me reclutaron para la escuela a través del ex director de la Academia Hope's Peak. Dijo que tenía talento y que tenía que postularme para la escuela. Y que la escuela me responde algo que realmente disfrutaría".

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"

"Todavía no he entendido a qué me refiero con eso". Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Ese anciano estaba haciendo todo lo posible para intentar que Naruto se sintiera bienvenido a la escuela. Y hasta ahora esta escuela no ha sido una decepción. Natsumi gruñó un poco. Ella no había encontrado una buena respuesta sobre cómo convertirse en un Último. Lo único que descubrí fue que la dirección podía hacer que las personas probaran ser las mejores, pero eso era todo.

"¿Pero por qué estás tan interesado en el proceso Ultimate?" Naruto sabía que había tenido una razón por la que ella estaba preguntando cómo había ingresado a la escuela. Ella no estaba pidiendo una pequeña charla. No. Ella estaba pidiendo su propio beneficio personal.

"Porque", Natsumi no estaba seguro de si iba a reducir sus sueños o no. Él no podría ser el tipo de persona que lo hizo, pero ella podría correr el riesgo. Tomando una respiración profunda, ella abrió la boca. "Las únicas personas que pueden estar en el lado de mis hermanos son la verdadera élite." No me vuelvo uno, entonces ... "

"Eso es estúpido". Naruto comentó, ya está viendo una falla en su razonamiento.

"¡Qué sabe usted al respecto!" Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, mientras miraba al rubio con un odio intenso en sus ojos. Naruto conocía esa mirada. Pero al mismo tiempo, él sabía que este sería el mejor momento para explicarle sobre su principal objetivo.

"Tu hermano no me parece el tipo de persona que simplemente abandona a la gente; especialmente a su propia hermana pequeña, simplemente porque no se les dio los títulos de Ultimate. No veo que se deshaga de la gente solo por esa razón". bien el rubio no sabía mucho sobre el pequeño gángster, el joven líder no tenía el corazón para descartar a las personas de su vida por pequeñas razones. Pero tal vez Natsumi sabía algo sobre su hermano que él no sabía. Ella creció con él después de todo.

"Grrr..." Natsumi no estaba feliz de escuchar lo que salía de su boca. "¡Es tan fácil para ti decirlo! Te dieron el título de Ultimate. ¡Tienes todo el derecho de estar al lado de mi hermano! ¡Necesito convertirlo en uno para que no haya quedado atrás!" La mujer rubia clara gritó al bromista rubio. Ella necesitaba convertirse en una persona digna de estar junto a su hermano mayor. No te quedes atrás en el polvo. Peko siempre estará en su lado porque ella fue el último espadachín. Pero tuve la mala suerte de que sus talentos aún no se hubieran realizado. Su tiempo limitado a encontrar su talento se estaba cerrando muy rápido.

Naruto se quedó mirando a la joven. Sabía que no había forma de que solo las palabras pasaran por su cabeza. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y los mismos para sí mismo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar su mentalidad? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

A pesar de que había pasado horas desde entonces, Naruto, escupió con Natsumi. Él simplemente no pudo encontrar una manera correcta de convencer a un joven que no se había convertido en un último día para quedarse al lado de su hermano. Acostado en su cama, el rubio se quedó mirando el techo preguntando qué debía hacer. Las palabras no fueron suficientes para convencer a Natsumi. Sin embargo, este curso de acción no se ha presentado. Frotando las sienes de su frente, para disminuir un pequeño dolor de cabeza por el estrés que Natsumi le causó. Se pregunta por qué estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar. El viejo él había hecho cualquier cosa en su poder para cambiar su corazón y ver el error de su camino. Pero desde que llegó a esta nueva dimensión.

Cuando llegó por primera vez a esta dimensión, Naruto se rompió. No había otra forma de describir y luego decir que simplemente estaba roto. El rubio sabía por qué estaba roto. Se rompió simplemente porque había perdido todo en una instancia. Su hogar, sus amigos y, por último, todo lo que se hizo fue despojarlo de él. El rubio no se preocupó por su posesión de material debido a su infancia. Nunca tuve nada que ver con los artículos que recibió de sus precios personas. Pero después de pasar muchos años, en este pequeño grupo de personas preciosas. Haría cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para protegerlos. Esa fue una promesa que se hizo un sí mismo cuando era muy joven.

Su hogar no era el pequeño departamento en la que vivía. No, su hogar era todo el pueblo de Konoha. Si bien no tenía recuerdos muy gratos en su aldea natal, hizo una promesa para proteger a un Konoha de cualquiera que intente dañar su hogar. No porque ese era el deber de un Hokage, sino porque también era su precioso pueblo vivido. Para la mayoría de las personas que recibieron el tratamiento que recibió Naruto, preferimos ver cómo se quemaba el pueblo antes de ayudar. Y mientras tanto, en el rubio quería que todos sufrieran. Pero ese cambio. Debido al hecho de que alguien finalmente lo reconoce. Después de eso, quería que el pueblo floreciera.

Pero la guerra se lo quitó todo. Todo lo que tenía que lograr era despojarlo de un abrir y cerrar los ojos. De fin de lograr que todos reconozcan su existencia. Que él no era el Kyuubi. Era simplemente un niño que tenía el deseo de convertirse en un día en Hokage. Después de la batalla con Pein, que con su sueño se acercaba más y más. Si bien la guerra ha sido un golpe en su sueño de mucho tiempo, todavía siento que estaba en sus manos. Pero Naruto no debería haber sabido que no iba a ser tan fácil. El Shinigami fue la causa de la llegada del rubio a esta nueva dimensión.

El dios de la muerte estaba enojado por cómo su reino fue profanado por los mortales. Que profanaron su reino por una guerra de hombres. Que todos aquellos que no puedan caminar en el plano mortal ahora están con los vivos una vez más. Y que incluso él fue atacado para recuperar las almas que estaban atrapadas en su vientre. Los Shinigamis consultaron todas las vidas de aquellos que lucharon en la guerra como retribución por lo que habían hecho. Pero Naruto fue capaz de cambiar la mente del poderoso dios. No fue una tarea simple para el rubio. Pero pudo y salvó la vida de tantos. Pero a costa de su propia felicidad.

 *** Anillo ***

 *** Anillo ***

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio que su teléfono se apagó. Tomando su teléfono, fue a ver quién lo contactaba.

Texto de Ibuki Mioda

 _Naruto-Chan! ¡Únete a mí después de la escuela! PLZ! PLZ!_

El rubio tuvo que reírse un poco para sí mismo. Ibuki era una chica rara. Al menos el bromista rubio había nacido. No de mala manera. No sabía cómo poner las palabras correctamente cuando se trata de describir su relación con el joven músico. Tal vez debería empezar desde el principio. A él no le disgustaba. De hecho, disfrutó la forma en que ella lo obligaba a vivir en poco a poco en esta nueva dimensión. Antes de conocer a Ibuki, Naruto, estaba para vivir. Simplemente estaba llenando el espacio mientras hacía frente a todo lo que perdía. Ella le hizo cambiar un poco. ¿Todavía no se ha perdido tanto en un caso? Si. Pero finalmente estaba encontrando una manera de superar su período de duelo.

Entender que de todos los tiempos era que más se acercaba en el aula. Junto a Sonia Nevermind. Todavía no iba a definir su relación con Sonia. Volviendo a Ibuki, el rubio estaba tratando de averiguar qué había hecho que Ibuki se acercara tanto a él. Una vez más, no le importó la amistad que estaba formando con ella. De hecho, he encontrado sonriendo cuando alguna vez estuvo cerca de ella. Ella sin saberlo estaba actuando como un apoyo moral para él. De la misma manera que hizo Shikamaru cuando perdió un Jiraiya. Un acto amable que nunca podría olvidar. Pero por ahora, necesitaba todavía.

Dejando escapar una risita, Naruto, respondió en el mensaje de que estaba listo para recibir más mensajes o respuestas.

* * *

 *** Hora del almuerzo, día siguiente ***

"¿Cómo se siente estar rodeado de bellezas como Ibuki-san y Nevermind-San?" Teruteru le preguntó casualmente a Naruto, mientras que se acercó sigilosamente detrás de rubio sentado en su escritorio. Para el bromista no fue sorprendido por la aparición de Teruteru, sino más bien por la pregunta. ¿Era realmente tan extraño que un chico saliera con chicas?

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando". Naruto se hizo el tono esperando que la conversación llegara a su fin. No quería que se esparcieran rumores sino a quién le gustaba. No hay nada más conocido.

"Vamos, no seas seas así ..." Teruteru dejó caer su brazo alrededor del hombro del rubio. "Por la razón que el mar, esas dos bellas damas parecen estar siempre cerca tuyo. Heck Ibuki-san, esperó a que vinieras a la clase antes de zambullirte del mostrador de nuestra maestra para poder atraparla".

"No sé de qué estás hablando". Naruto para su atención a la ventana. No quería que el cocinero definiera su cara sonrojada. ¿Te parece que un poco extraño? Si. Pero no era así. Era el hecho de que había sido sentido la joven dama. No a propósito, por supuesto. Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar la sensación de su cuerpo. Era un macho joven y sano.

"Oh ~ ¿Estás diciendo que no sabes lo que estoy diciendo?" Teruteru sonrió para sí mismo. "Así es que estás diciendo que te encontraré con la intención de ir a esas bellas damas. Esta vez como Sonia extraiga el veneno de mi amiga de un ojo. O que le pido a Ibuki que toque la flauta de mi piel". Naruto ganó una gran marca en su frente. Eso fue simplemente arrastrándose sobre esas chicas.

 *** Hacer clic ***

Un destello brillante cegó al joven cocinero. Dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se frotaba los ojos para tratar el efecto de la luz cegadora en sus ojos. El cocinero tenía que ver a la persona que lo había cegado, pero no pudo hacerlo. Naruto por otro lado estaba contento de que alguien tomara acción antes de que lo hiciera. Quién sabe lo que podría haber hecho. Mirando hacia arriba, Naruto fue con una vista de Mahiru sosteniendo una cámara en una mano, mientras que también daba una mirada acalorada a la cocinera. Naruto conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que viste cuando estabas algo con tu dama que conocías. Fue el que prometió el castigo. Mucho castigo.

"Qué fue eso-"

 *** Hacer clic ***

 *** Hacer clic ***

Y una vez más Teruteru cubría sus ojos. Tratamiento de la protección de la embestida del ataque de la cámara Mahiru.

"¡Mujer! ¿Podrías parar eso?"

"¡No seas un un cerdo! ¡Si no actuamos como un cerdo, no tendríamos que tratarte como tal! ¡Sé un verdadero hombre y trata de actuar como un caballero!" Mahiru replicó. Ella no iba a dejar que el cocinero se alejara de sus travesuras pervertidas. Naruto estaba agradecido por la intervención de Mahiru. Aún más agradecido con el hecho de que ella estaba diciendo a la cocinera. Dándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo. Abriendo la puerta salió del aula.

"Oh, Naruto, justo la persona que estaba buscando". Naruto ni siquiera había dado un paso fuera de la clase antes de que otra persona lo detuviera. Mirando para ver quién estaba esperando al rubio, fue feliz con Sonia Nevermind. Naruto le devolvió el saludo preguntando por qué la princesa rubia lo estaba buscando.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Sonia?" Preguntó Naruto, sin estar seguro.

"Esto puede sonar como una petición extraña, pero ..." Sonia jugueteaba con sus dedos sin estar seguro de cómo preguntarle al rubio. "¿Sabes por casualidad que un Kimura-senpai le gusta comer?" Naruto fue sorprendido por la pregunta.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Bueno, Kimura-senpai tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerme para mi propia máscara de respiración y no devolver su amabilidad". Las mejillas de Sonia estaban un poco rojas. Como la princesa última, estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le diera todo lo que quería. Pero a ella nunca le gustó.

Naruto dejó escapar una pequeña risita. No le sorprendió la amabilidad de Sonia. Disfrutó mucho de eso, aunque ella era la Princesa Máxima, todavía quería ser una chica normal.

"Um, no hay que exigir con lo que venga. Lo único que no se puede encontrar en cualquier cosa mezclada con azúcar".

"¿Azúcar? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Tiene efectos perjudiciales para ella". Naruto no quería decirle a Sonia que el azúcar podría matar a Seiko. No era algo de lo que quisiera que nadie supiera. Si bien no se ha producido ninguna pregunta, aún no he llegado arriesgarse.

Sonia felizmente asintió con la cabeza y le dio un rápido abrazo al rubio. Ella rápidamente se liberó al rubio de su abrazo y le dio un rápido agradecimiento antes de entrar en su salón de clases. Sonia se quedó con sus propios pensamientos. Mientras que a Naruto finalmente se le dio un poco de paz y fue capaz de ir a la cafetería para conseguir algo de ramen para comer.

* * *

 *** Después del colegio. Mismo día ***

"¡Ibuki se siente tan perdido!" El joven músico gritó fuerte. Agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Naruto, por otro lado, solo podía sudar en el dramático Ibuki. Ambos estaban en la sala de música. Por alguna extraña razón, Ibuki decidió usar la sala de música que estaba ubicada en el campo de reserva. La razón por la que estaba aquí era porque Ibuki había hecho algunos daños en la sala de música en el campus principal. Ella quemó el aula con su guitarra lanzallamas.

"Ahí, allá ..." Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda tratando de darle algo de consuelo. No sabía por qué Ibuki se sentía perdido. Habían llegado a la sala de música sin ningún problema. Y todo estaba en su lugar para que ella practicara. Entonces, ¿por qué se pierden?

"¡Pero Ibuki no sabe que será su próxima canción!" Ella gritó al decirle a sus pulmones cuando la espuma comenzó a aparecer en su boca. Sacudiendo su cabeza hacia atrás y cuarto, ella lanzó la espuma por todas las partes incluso salpicando un poco a Naruto.

"Clam down, Ibuki". Naruto tiene la voz de la razón. Pero sus palabras parecen caer en oídos sordos. Ibuki comenzó a revisar todos los instrumentos en la habitación. Esperando que uno de ellos le hablara. Para darle una razón para escribir su próxima canción. Pero hasta ahora ninguno de ellos lo era.

"Ibuki quería mostrar sus locas habilidades". Ibuki se dijo a sí misma, sintiéndose un poco triste que nada viniera a la mente. Estaba acostumbrado a secar hechizos donde nada la inspiraría hasta que bam algo de repente lo hiciera. Pero ella no tenía una presión adicional que se inscribiera a sí misma. Y eso fue intentar impresionar al bromista rubio conocido como Naruto Uzumaki.

"No tienes que hacer nada especial para mí". Naruto intentó animarla, pero una vez más. Una nube de tristeza parece aparecer sobre la joven. Al ver el estado en el que estaba Ibuki, Naruto, hizo lo único que me ocurrió. Se acercó a la batería y comenzó a tocar ... Horriblemente.

No tenía ritmo, no tenía ritmo y solo estaba golpeando en un patrón aleatorio. Pero eso no le importaba a Naruto.

"Ibuki se pregunta qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Ibuki, sin estar seguro de qué estaba tratando de tocar la batería. ¿Se dio cuenta de que él no tenía habilidades para tocar la batería? Si. Pero eso no debería detener.

"Tocando los tambores". Fue la respuesta simple que le dio a ella. Ibuki se quedó confundido. Fue el Ultimate Prankster, no el Ultimate Drummer. ¿No sabía que no tenía talento para los tambores? Pero aquí estaba tamborileando, sin importar lo mal que jugaba. Fue entonces cuando algo hizo clic en la mente de Ibuki. Algo que debería haber sabido todo el tiempo. Caminando detrás del rubio, ella se sienta detrás de él, y coloca las manos sobre las suyas.

"Ibuki te importa cómo rockear realmente en la batería". Ella declaró, mientras ella doraba sus manos. Ella no sabía por qué, pero esta era la primera vez que sentí una gran cantidad de placer simplemente por usar sus talentos. En el pasado, siempre se tuvo en cuenta. Pero ahora tengo algo que esa alegría había regresado para ella.

Pasaría media hora antes de que los dos dejaran de atascarse. Ibuki apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto y consultó la sesión de improvisación. Naruto, por otro lado, se sorprendió por la forma en que Ibuki se hizo cargo de la sesión. Ella le mostró cómo mantener el control mientras toca la batería e incluso mantener el ritmo. A pesar de que no tenía interés en aprender la batería, se dio cuenta de que Ibuki estaba disfrutando enseñándole. Y para el rubio que era lo que realmente importaba. Ver una sonrisa en su rostro valió la pena.

"¡Ibuki se divirtió mucho!" Declaró alegremente mientras se levantaba lentamente. Ella disfruta cada minuto de ello. Y su corazón cada vez más fuerte en su pecho. Sí, este fue un momento que alguien solo podría recibir cuando salía con amigos. Naruto asintió con la cabeza preparándose para abrir la boca.

"¡TU PERRA!" Los dos escucharon a alguien gritar. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro antes de aceptar silenciosamente el uno con el otro. Ambos salen de la sala de música para ver dónde está la conmoción. No les gusta mucho tiempo encontrar la fuente de la conmoción. Fueron Natsumi y Sato augurándose unos con otros. Incluso no se pudo hacer.

"Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte". Natsumi le susurró a Sato mientras pasaba junto a ella. Ella era la hija de un líder yakuza. Nadie la insultó y vivió para contarlo. Hinata miró a los de Ultimate y Sato antes de darles una rápida reverencia y seguir a Natsumi. Sintió que tenía que calmarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Naruto a Sato. Mientras tanto, no conozco mucho más con la nueva chica. Pero el rubio no tenía nada que ver con el pasado.

"Yo protegeré a Mahiru". Murmuró para sí mismo lo suficientemente bajo como para un dedo que nadie escuchó, pero Naruto la escuchó. E incluso se redujo el peso de la intención asesina proveniente de la joven. El rubio sabía que había una cosa que podía hacer. Espera y mira.

* * *

 *** El día siguiente ***

Todos en la clase 77-B disfrutaban almorzando en el patio hoy. Todos charlando unos con otros y algunos incluso compartiendo sus almuerzos comiendo unos con otros. Mientras eso sucedía, Naruto, se perdió en sus pensamientos. No se pudo evitar la sensación de ser y cómo se filtró la intención del asesino. Sabía que las personas en este mundo no eran asesinos, pero al mismo tiempo todo lo que hacía falta. Aunque tenías que enfrentarte a Mahiru, Sato o Natsumi, sentirte que no obtendría ninguna respuesta. Pero el juego de espera estaba volviendo un poco loco a los ninja. Mirando a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que algunos de sus compañeros no estaban almorzando, sino que practicaban talentos. Ibuki estaba afinando su guitarra. Chiaki estaba jugando en su sistema de mano.

¡Espera Ryota!

Él fue el último animador. Si bien hay demasiadas personas, no se puede decir que su talento estaba en el dibujo, una segunda parte de su talento que nadie conocía. Y eso fue para escribir y crear su propia animación. Desde que leyó, miró y creó gran parte de su propia ficción. Bueno, eso es lo que Naruto asume que ha hecho en su tiempo libre. Debería poder darle a Naruto una pista sobre qué esperar de las personalidades de las dos chicas principales en cuestión. Pero cómo redactar para que no se vea sospechoso.

"Ryota". Naruto llamó al pálido rubio mientras caminaba hacia el animador. El hombre en cuestión dejó de dibujar y redirigir la vista para ver quién estaba llamando. Se sorprendió al ver que el bromista rubio lo estaba llamando.

"Oh, hola Naruto-san" Ryota respondió tímidamente de nuevo. No estaba seguro de por qué el rubio quiere hablar con él.

"¿Puedes ayudarme en una historia que mi amigo está escribiendo?" Ryota ojos cejas se levantaron. Se sorprendió de que el rubio quisiera su ayuda en una cosa tan simple. Pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué él, fuera de todas las personas.

"¿Por qué?"

"Pareces ser la mejor persona para preguntar. Después de todo, eres el Mejor Animador". Naruto creía que la adulación terminaría con las preguntas. No estaba realmente preocupado de que Ryota le hiciera preguntas, pero que le preocupara más.

"Gracias por eso. Estaré más feliz que con usted".

Naruto explicó rápidamente la historia falsa que creó para Ryota. Dándole las personalidades de Sato y Natsumi. Incluyendo la amenaza que murmuró Sato cuando Natsumi se estaba alejando. Incluso el hecho de que Natsumi era parte de la Yakuza. Él no dejó nada fuera. Le dio al animador definitivo todos los pequeños detalles que se conocen y no omitió nada. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era lo que Ryota le iba a decir.

"Por la forma en que se encuentran las dos personalidades de tus personajes, diría que ambos son el cable de mate unos a otros. chica con conexiones Yakuza Matar primero. Eso sería predecible en este tipo de historia. Deberías decirle a tu amiga que la otra chica debe matar a la chica Yakuza primero. Eso hará que la historia sea más interesante ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "¿Dónde debería ocurrir el asesinato?"

"Bueno, la mejor manera de matar a la niña Yakuza sería en la escuela. Es el único lugar donde no se puede tener a su pandilla Yakuza a su alrededor. Yo era la que lo escribía. Lo haré después de la escuela en la sala de La lástima. Probablemente en una de las actividades después de la escuela que no se está utilizando ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Él fue capaz de obtener una buena información de Ryota. Y no hizo un punto, la única forma en que Sato iba a conseguir una era Natsumi en la escuela. Eso significó que tenía que colocar sellos en cada habitación del curso del curso de reserva. Si bien eso significaba que sabía que Sato atacaría en la escuela, eso no significaba que Sato estaba a salvo de Natsumi fuera de la escuela. Ahora solo necesito poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

 *** Más tarde ese día ***

Con las clases dejando, Naruto, caminaba hacia las puertas de la escuela por su cuenta. Caminando hacia las puertas se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba esperando en las puertas. No era solo durante las horas escolares. Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguar qué hacía Hinata aquí.

"Oye Hinata, ¿a quién estás esperando?" El estudiante del curso de reserva parece casi saltar fuera de su piel. Naruto dejó escapar una pequeña risita de sorpresa por su reacción.

"Oh, hey ... Uzumaki-senpai". Nervioso, nervioso, se sorprendió de que uno de los estudiantes del campus principal se molestara en recordar su nombre. Pero, una vez más, el rubio no ha sido el tipo de atasco.

"Solo llámame Naruto" dijo Naruto casualmente, no siendo una persona que se preocupe por toda la formalidad.

"Está bien, Naruto. Estoy aquí esperando que hayan sido Chiaki". Dando un rápido asentimiento de cabeza. Se sorprendió de que Chiaki tiene amigos con un estudiante en el curso de reserva. No hay nada malo en eso, sino simplemente sorpresa. Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, antes de que surgiera en la mente del rubio.

"¿Sabes si Natsumi y Sato ya se fueron?" No hay nada pasado todavía. Todavía necesitaba tiempo para prepararse. Si bien no se pudo realizar el jutsu del clon de la sombra.

"Sí, acabo de ver a Natsumi, será reconocido después de que la clase saliera. Ella todavía está enojada por algo. Y creo que Sato está esperando una amiga del campus principal antes de irse". Hinata se sorprendió de que uno de los últimos estaba preocupado por el alboroto que iba a descender en el curso de reserva. Pero no había algo más que quería preguntar. Mientras que Chiaki siempre responde a sus preguntas sobre el plato principal, siempre siente que no es la mejor persona para preguntar. Teniendo en cuenta que ella podría ser una cabeza de aire a veces.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "¿Es uno de los estudiantes del curso principal es tan bueno como para ser?"

Naruto estaba confundido acerca de su pregunta. ¿No era el curso de reserva lo mismo que el campus principal?

"Quiero decir, ¿los estudiantes principales no disfrutan del viaje gratis que recibimos en la vida?"

Naruto miró al joven macho parado frente a él. Tuvo que tomar un minuto para ver cómo iba a responder a su pregunta. Después de pensar un poco en la pregunta, la respuesta finalmente llegó al rubio. Abrió la boca y ...

* * *

 *** Día siguiente ***

Sato conducía a la llamada Ultimate Little Sister a la sala de música. Este era el momento para que su plan entrara en acción. Ella iba a poder proteger a Mahiru de esta perra Yakuza. A ella no le importó lo que le pase después. Mientras Mahiru estuviera seguro de que todo lo que importa. Hasta ahora no había nadie alrededor cuando se dirigían a la sala de música. Tan pronto como los dos entraron en la habitación, Sato, se dio cuenta de que su fatal metal aún estaba donde la había dejado. Cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ella. Ella no necesitaba que nadie entrara antes de que su plan estuviera terminado.

"Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" Preguntó Natsumi, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirar a Sato. La dejaron preguntando por qué la habían llevado a la sala de música. Sato no respondió de inmediato. Cogió el bate y lentamente se acercó a la chica Yakuza. Antes de que Natsumi pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Sato se balanceó with all su force.

 *** Bionk ***

Podía imaginar a Natsumi tendida en un charco de sangre. Su cabeza reventada completamente abierta. Su alma se desvaneció cuando dejó su cuerpo. Mahiru futuro está protegido. No más amenazas sobre la vida de Mahiru. Todo para un futuro seguro. No le importaba lo que había hecho. Todo lo que importaba era el futuro de Mahiru.

En cambio, el murciélago se dobló, pero nada más. Natsumi no estaba en el dolor. No había sangre de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. ¡No había nada! Fue entonces cuando Sato se dio cuenta. Su bate de metal fue reemplazado por un bate de goma. No solo eso, Natsumi, ahora era consciente de la verdadera intención de Sato. Solo había una forma de salir de ella con la vida. Ella iba a tener que estrangular la vida de ella. Los ojos de Natsumi se ensanchan ante su acción. Sato tiró el bate de goma y cargó contra Natsumi.

"No haría eso si fuera tú". Dijo una voz tranquila a la entrada de la sala de música. Ambos miraron la fuente y vieron que Naruto estaba en la puerta. Sus brazos se cruzaron mientras miraba a Sato, sabiendo muy bien que ella había planeado.

"¡No entiendes! ¡Si ella vive, la vida de Mahiru estará en constante peligro!" Sato le gritó al rubio, su mente la pérdida, con un solo enfoque para el aprendizaje. Proteger la vida de Mahiru a toda costa. Volvió a atacar a la mujer rubia y la aplastó. Justo cuando sus manos estaban alrededor de la garganta de Natsumi, fue levantada de ella. Pateando y gritando mientras intentaba desesperadamente alcanzar a Natsumi.

 _¡Protege a un Mahiru! ¡Protege a un Mahiru!_ Donde los únicos pensamientos corren por su cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios?" Natsumi gritó, mientras se arrastraba hacia sus pies. Ella no podía creer que alguien simplemente intentara matarla. Ella no iba a seguir adelante con su amenaza en la vida de Mahiru. Así fue como ella fue criada. Iba a encontrar una manera de ingresar al plato principal por sus propios méritos. No a través de la Yakuza.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de Sato, pero ella no era nada comparada con Sakura. Reteniendo su espalda, Naruto sabía que tenía que ser la voz de la razón para este asunto delicado.

"¿Dónde realmente vas a llevar la vida de Mahiru?" Naruto pudo ver el horror en los ojos de Natsumi. Probablemente estaba acostumbrada a las personas que intentaban quitar la vida, siendo la hija de un líder yakuza, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien de su edad intentaba matarla.

"¡NO! Eran solo amenazas vacías".

"¡Eso es una maldita mentira! ¡Harías cualquier cosa para ir al plato principal!"

"Quiero estar con el plato principal. Quiero estar con el plato principal. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado solo por mis razones egoístas".

"¡No te creo!" Sato luchó aún más. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para escapar de las garras del bromista rubio. "¡Solo quieres lastimar a Mahiru!" Naruto se fue enojando con Sato en este punto dado. Sabía que solo había una manera de salir de su locura. Golpeó a Sato contra la pared. Y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Si ella realmente quisiera a Mahiru muerto, ¡ya lo habría hecho!" Los ojos de Sato se abren, "está bien querer proteger a tu amigo sin importar qué, pero cuando intente matar a alguien para proteger a tu amigo, ¡no eres mejor que un asesinato!"

"Pero pero ..."

La resolución de Sato fue desapareciendo lentamente. Ella estaba tratando de proteger a su mejor amiga. Pero ni una sola vez ella ha hecho algo para intentar alcanzar su objetivo. Mahiru todavía estaba vivo. Y Natsumi incluso admitió que solo iría al plato principal por sus propios méritos. Fue entonces cuando su mente finalmente se rompió. Ella comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas simplemente no se detuvieron. Todo lo que ella había hecho era por las razones equivocadas. ¿Se quedaría Mahiru con su amiga y descubriera lo que hizo? No. Ella había hecho todo esto para proteger a Mahiru, pero no puedo seguir siendo amiga de ella, no habría servido de nada.

* * *

 *** Un par de días después ***

Después del pequeño incidente, las instalaciones de la escuela se habían enterado. No se hicieron públicos los detalles, simplemente porque querían mantener la imagen pública. Pero Sato fue expulsado del curso de reserva. La razón de esto fue porque estaba dispuesta a matar a otro estudiante, con el propósito de intentar matar a otro estudiante en el futuro. Natsumi fue suspendida de la escuela por una semana. La razón de eso fue porque ella había sido amenazada de muerte a otros estudiantes. A pesar de que uno de ellos era un estudiante del curso principal, la escuela no quería perder a Natsumi y que proporcionó una gran fuente de ingresos para la escuela. Naruto se quedó preguntando quién había estado informado sobre el incidente y no había nadie alrededor, pero por ahora iba a dejarlo pasar.

En este mismo momento Naruto estaba caminando hacia su casa. Sonia e Ibuki caminaban de lado a lado hacia el rubio. Estaban ayudando al rubio con un pequeño proyecto para la clase. Bueno, Sonia estaba, Ibuki, solo estaba avanzando.

"Ibuki piensa que lo primero que deberíamos hacer cuando lleguemos a tu casa es atasco". Declaró felizmente, olvidándome de que Naruto necesitaba terminar una tarea de clase.

"Recuerda que Ibuki, Naruto, tiene una tarea de clase que necesita terminar primero". Sonia le recordó a la dama rockera. Naruto no estaba prestando atención a lo que los dos jóvenes estaban diciendo. Estaba más concentrado en el mensaje que recibe de Natsumi.

 _La próxima vez que te veas, te sorprenderás._ Naruto solo no podía preguntarme qué estaba hablando la joven.

"Espera, ¿por qué hay un camión frente a mi casa?" Naruto se detuvo cuando notó que había un camión estacionado frente a su casa. El nuevo camión en su casa. Ambas chicas estaban tan confundidas como la rubia. Sin decir una palabra, los tres corrieron hacia su casa preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

"¡Perdóneme!" Naruto gritó, pero todos los motores ignoraron.

"Oh, Naruto, finalmente estás aquí." Una figura surgió de su casa. Era Natsumi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "A partir de este punto viviré contigo".

Naruto de su alma abandonó su cuerpo. ¿Acaso él la escuchó bien? Ella iba a vivir con él a partir de este momento. ¡Él no estuvo de acuerdo con eso! ¡Esta era su casa! El único lugar donde se da la libertad de su escuela loca.

"Oye, si ella va a vivir contigo, ¡entonces Ibuki también va a vivir contigo!"

"Entonces siento que debería mudarme con Naruto también si ustedes dos lo van a hacer".

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto gritó a los cielos. Pero parece que caen en oídos sordos. Estas tres chicas no parecen preocuparse por la opinión de Naruto sobre este caso del asunto.

* * *

 **Final del capítulo 4**

 **Qué pensaste**

 **Dejar un comentario**

 **Todavía no tengo una versión final.**

 **Se eliminarán algunos momentos de este capítulo, pero aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, y el próximo capítulo se ocupará de las consecuencias de las acciones de Sato.**

 **Así que deja un comentario**

 **¡Revisión!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento por el largo retraso. Mi trabajo me hizo trabajar días adicionales durante los últimos dos meses. Realmente no tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

 **Pero finalmente el siguiente capítulo está fuera**

 **Esperemos que les guste**

 **Algunas notas en el nuevo libro.**

 **Sin más preámbulos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: A través de la noche ...**

La noche fue realmente un momento especial en la vida cotidiana de todos los plantados. Podía contemplar las infinitas estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Sin embargo, no hay oscuridad en la noche. Una persona podría usar la noche como un tiempo para planificar. Un momento en que una persona podría quedarse con sus pensamientos. Un tiempo para que alguien planee. De lo que su futuro podría tener para ellos. O simplemente de lo que les depararía el día siguiente. La noche también es un momento para que la gente trabaje. O para algunos, la noche, era el momento para pensar acerca de su lugar en el mundo. La noche fue simplemente un momento maravilloso para cualquiera.

Peko Pekoyama, estaba acostumbrado a la invocación nocturna de su joven maestro. El joven nunca tuvo que hacer nada que implicara relaciones sexuales, o palizas. No, solo la convocaría si se sintiera algo mal. Y por el momento eso puede ser cierto. Anteriormente, su padre le dijo a Fuyuhiko que Natsumi ya no vivir en esa casa por el momento. Pero no le dio una razón para que ella ya no estuviera en su casa. Pekín sabía que esta información no le sentaba bien. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que era el último Yakuza. No. Tenía que ver con el hecho de que tenía.

Caminando hacia su habitación, ella golpeó suavemente a su puerta.

"Entrar"

Sin decir una palabra, ella entra en la sala principal. Cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella. Ella no necesitaba personas no deseadas para su reunión. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, vio una sesión de Fuyuhiko sentado en su silla, mirando por la ventana. Donde se encuentra el hogar, el cielo nocturno, cubría la luna. Dejando nada más que el cielo oscuro a su vista. De alguna manera, la luz de la luna era apropiado para ellos. No necesitaban que la gente supiera de sus actividades.

"Peko ... Tenemos los próximos dos días libres de la escuela. Necesito que me hagas un favor". Pekín sabía por qué estaba preguntando como si estuvieras pidiendo un favor. Él quería que ella fuera una niña normal en sus últimos años de escolarización. Una vez que se graduó de la Academia Hope Peak, estaríamos con el Clan Kuzuryu a time completo. Un hecho que ambos habían sabido desde que eran niños.

"¿Cuál será ese favor?"

"Necesito que localices a Natsumi y descubras por qué se fue de nuestra casa". Peko no se sorprendió por su petición. A pesar de que había sido creado para el último Yakuza, había sido una cosa que la mayoría de la gente no sabía acerca de Fuyuhiko. Y esa era, tenía un corazón amable. Usualmente la gente diría que era un buen rasgo, pero no para Fuyuhiko. Como el siguiente jefe del clan Kuzuryu, estaba destinado a no tener corazón. Estaba destinado a ser despiadado y nunca permitir que sus emociones se interpongan en el camino. Dispuesto a sacrificar personas por el bien de su familia. Pero Fuyuhiko no era el tipo de persona.

"Si me encuentro con problemas?"

"Simplemente no hagas nada estúpido". Peko conocía ese tono de voz. Significaba que él no quería que ella no tenía nada que resultara en una confrontación.

Dándole una pequeña reverencia, "Entiendo a Fuyuhiko-sama".

* * *

Hajime Hinata, en este mismo momento, se estaba quedando dormida. Siguió dando vueltas y girándose en su cama. Con la esperanza de que alguna forma el sueño lo llevara. Pero eso no sucedió. Normalmente, tan pronto como su cabeza toca la almohada, cae rápidamente en la tierra del sueño. Pero esta noche eso no estaba sucediendo. Hajime sabía por qué estaba teniendo problemas para quedarse dormido. Todo tenía que ver con la oferta que le dieron. Semanas atrás se ofreció la oportunidad de ingresar finalmente al campus principal. La única pega era que tenía que pasar por un experimento. Los únicos detalles que le dieron, que el momento, que fue exitoso, los talentos que igualarían a todos aquellos que recibieron el título de último. Eso parece un sueño hecho realidad.

Con el paso del tiempo, Hajime, la resolución de aceptar la oferta se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. No porque no hubiera tenido interés en unirse al director del campus, pero siempre se habría dado cuenta que el director del campus sería con su propio talento. No es un talento que ha sido dado por otra persona. Pero al mismo tiempo su objetivo estaba en la punta de sus dedos. Sin embargo, no se siente bien tomando el camino fácil.

Las líneas de la cama tienen cuerpo, se ha enviado y miró por la ventana. La noche se ve tan tranquila. Solo podía distinguir la mitad de la luna y algunas nubes bloquearon su vista. Pero no solo la mitad de la luna era apropiada para él. Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. De alguna manera, lo conduciría por un camino oscuro o un camino brillante.

Pasaron varios segundos al mismo tiempo que Hajime protagoniza la luna. Su mente volvió a su conversación con Naruto el otro día. Hay una cosa que Hajime recordaba de su conversación.

"¿Los talentos no nos definen? No tenemos un viaje gratis en la vida. Nos vemos obligados a llevar a cabo la carga de todos los deseos y los sueños con los que tenemos talento. Al menos con alguien que no tiene el talento que pueden. Viven su La vida en cualquier lugar que vean conveniente. Una diferencia de nosotros ".

Hajime se sorprendió al escuchar que las personas en el campus principal tenía que tener menos libertad que las personas que se dice que no era nada. Que solo vivieron para ayudar a aquellos con talentos a prosperar en el mundo. Él escuchó de Chiaki que el talento no significaba nada. Pero él no quería creerlo. Su excusa era que ella era demasiado fanática para entender la importancia de tener talentos. También escuchó de Yukizome-senpai que no tenía que permitir que la falta de talento lo detuviera. Simplemente debes ser feliz con tu vida y no dejar que nada lo detenga. Que si tiene algún tipo de talento se manifieste algún día. Pero una vez más no quería creerle. Su razón para esa era que, como adulto, era su trabajo consolar a la siguiente generación. Pero ahora es una tercera persona. Y eso obligó a Hajime a preguntarse. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera talento fuera más una maldición que una bendición? Con eso, se creó una confusión interna dentro del joven macho. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer con su futuro. Y así llegó el momento en que se acabó para que tomara una decisión.

¿Qué hacer?

Por un Naruto Uzumaki, siempre disfrutó de la noche. Todo el estrés de su día llegó a su fin y todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar que el sueño lo invadiera. Pero para esta noche, tu rutina normal era tirar por la ventana. La razón de eso fue una buena razón. Bueno más bien como tres buenas razones. Yaciendo alrededor del rubio había tres bellas damas. Las tres damas dormían alrededor del rubio con ropa de dormir simple, que van desde modestas hasta unos minutos más para el hombre rubio en una ducha fría. Naruto sabia que las tres cosas que habia tenido. Aquí estaba durmiendo en la sala con las tres bellas damas que lo rodeaban. Pero no le permití dormir.

Ibuki, que estaba durmiendo cerca de la cabeza de Naruto, estaba tendiendo en todo su futuro. Su manta se tiró de ella en algún momento. Ahora estaba durmiendo donde estaban sus pies y sus pies estaban peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza del rubio. Y una o dos veces durante la noche que había pateado a Naruto mientras dormía. Tomar un segundo para que usted no tenga que ir a un contacto con su cabeza otra vez, Naruto, observa si tiene sus piernas un poco más separadas, él podría ver su ropa interior. No es que espero que se extienda sus piernas un poco más.

Natsumi era al menos mejor que Ibuki sobre sus hábitos de sueño. La joven estaba durmiendo en el lado derecho del bromista. Se había vuelto en su sueño y ahora estaba frente al rubio en su sueño. Pero a diferencia de la dama de varios colores que también dormía cerca de él, no había sido molestado tanto como Naruto con sus hábitos de sueño. Lo único que había hecho durante la noche que había molestado un poco al rubio era el hecho de que su pierna rozaría la pierna del rubio. Para Naruto, no estaba acostumbrado a una pierna que se rozaba con la suya. Por no hablar de uno que se cepillaba contra el suyo mientras intentaba dormir.

Sonia, por otro lado, era la menos problemática de las tres mujeres que dormían cerca de él. En el lado izquierdo de la rubia, Sonia, no se había movido ni se había emitido ningún sonido desde que se había quedado dormida. Haciendo honor a su título de Princesa Suprema, Sonia, hemos dormido perfectamente sobre su espalda y no se movió. Ningún ronquido vino de la joven. Solo el silencio Naruto volvió a la cabeza en dirección a si para ver si estaba durmiendo bien. Echando un vistazo a Naruto, se da cuenta de lo hermoso que se ve dormida. Casi como si estuvieras durmiendo bella esperando un príncipe azul viniera a despertarla de su eterno sueño. En alguna parte de la mente de Naruto, él quiso ser el que tenía que ver con la vigilia.

Cerrando los ojos, Naruto, dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso sabiendo que esta noche no iba a dormir mucho.

"¿Qué vas a hacer mientras nos vamos por el día?" Natsumi le proporcionó un Naruto mientras terminaba su desayuno. No se convirtió a ella, sino que yakuza. Si te quedas con ella, no te preocupes. Saliendo de su aturdimiento por la comida, Naruto, miró a la yakuza, rubia, apenas capaz de registrar su pregunta.

"Um", tomando un segundo para pensar en la respuesta correcta a la pregunta. Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer mientras se fueron. Entonces, una vez más, normalmente no se hizo mucho antes de que se mudara. Usualmente era andar por la ciudad tratando de acostumbrarse a la ciudad. Pero en este punto, él ya sabía lo suficiente de la ciudad para moverse. "Yo ... Tengo algunos recados que hacer ..." Una mentira, pero mejor que decir que no tenía nada planeado.

"Es bueno escuchar eso. No quería que no hicieras nada en todo el día". Natsumi comentó, mientras se alejaba lentamente del rubio. No tenía mucho que decirle al bromista rubio ya que tenía que recuperar el último de sus artículos.

"¡Cuando regreses, Ibuki, te has visto sus increíbles talentos!" Ibuki declaró alegremente mientras se hinchaba.

"Natsumi tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecer ayuda a sus colegas para nuestro empaque". Sonia comentó. Natsumi no tenía que hacerlo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, la joven fue amable con las otras dos. Tal vez se debió al hecho de que ya éramos Super High School Talentos y estar cerca de ellos la ayudaría a encontrar la manera de ingresar en el campus director, o tal vez Natsumi es el lugar de Sato, pero de cualquier manera las dos chicas están felices con El amigable Natsumi. Actitud.

El día de hoy se dio a conocer el macho soltero de la sala. Eso ha dejado al rubio con una pregunta en su mente.

Qué hacer por el resto del día.

Sentado en un banco al azar en el parque, Naruto, no estaba seguro de qué hacer durante el día. No quería perder el día sin hacer nada, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía nada que hacer. Una parte de él dijo que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para intentar en el modo Sabio mientras que las chicas no estaban. Pero desde la última vez que Ibuki había interrumpido su última sesión, no quería correr el riesgo de que volvamos a suceder. Pero eso solo me dejó muy pocas opciones para el ninja. Frotándose la frente, naruto, deseó que algo sucediera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo?" Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba para ver quién estaba hablando con él.

"Yukizome-senpai!" Naruto casi había salido de su asiento. Pero fue capaz de dejar de hacerlo. El rostro sonriente de su maestro de cabello naranja hecho fue la razón por la cual no se saltó de su asiento. Haciendo una ola amistosa a su estudiante de cabello rubio, rápidamente se envió junto a bromista.

"Oye, Uzumaki-san. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí para ti mismo?" Ella le dio una vez más, se sorprendió de uno de sus estudiantes. Por su experiencia en el trato con sus estudiantes, todos ellos fueron estudiantes muy activos. El simple hecho de sentarse y no hacer nada era casi imposible.

"Uh ..." Naruto no sabía cómo responder a su maestro de aula. Poniendo una mano en su barbilla. ¿Debería él simplemente mentirle a la cara y decir que estaba esperando a alguien? O simplemente dígale la verdad y dígale que evitó un día ayudando a sus nuevos compañeros de habitación a moverse.

Pensándolo bien, probablemente debería evitar hablar de sus nuevas compañeras.

"Solo estoy descansando un poco antes de ir a la parada de ramificación más cercana". No es una mentira completa y que Naruto quería un ramen. Y habían pasado unas horas desde su última pausa de ramen. Casi sentí como seis horas desde su último descanso de ramen.

"Oh, eso suena divertido. ¿Te importa si me uno a ti?" Chisa le preguntó al rubio. Naruto no vio una razón para rechazarla. Para el rubio, siempre me gustó más tener un ramen con otros que estar solo. El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia la parada más cercana, Naruto se convirtió en un segundo para mirar a su maestro de aula. Una diferencia de cómo solía aparecer en la escuela, había una diferencia pequeña pero notable. Por un lado, su cabello estaba atado con un lazo blanco, esta vez estaba atado con un lazo naranja, mezclando con su cabello. Ella tenía sus tacones altos negros pero no tenía sus medias negras puestas. Finalmente su traje de camisa azul claro se había ido ido. En su lugar, fue reemplazado por un vestido azul claro casual que redondeado en la mitad del tiempo. En todo caso, una mujer normal de su edad en un lugar de una profesora. Si ella no hubiera venido a hablar con él, probablemente no habría podido reconocerla. Diablos, si se hubieran pasado el uno al otro, pensaría que era una hermosa dama que pasaba por allí. No quiero decir que él no pensara que ella no era normalmente. Solo más en las líneas como su maestro. Pero ahora ...

"¡Estaban aquí!" Chisa felizmente declaró mientras se acercaban a la parada de ramen. Sonriendo para sí misma, agarró el brazo de su estudiante y lo arrastró juguetonamente a la base de ramen. ¿Qué es esto? La belleza del cabello se sentó rápidamente y le dio una palmadita en el asiento junto a ella, esperando que su estudiante tomara su asiento. Naruto no necesitaba que lo dijera dos veces acerca de tomar asiento en un puesto de ramen.

"Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía ramen". Chisa comentó sin pensar, mientras miraba por encima del menú y se preguntaba por qué estaba en el modo. Echando un vistazo para ver, no vimos que Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en recoger el menú.

"Sopa de miso con cerdo extra". El chef asintió con la cabeza cuando comenzó a preparar la comida para el bromista.

"Eso suena bien. Que sean dos". Chisa sonrió al chef mientras él y su hijo prepararon la comida. Eso fue para los dos en el propio; Sin nada de qué hablar. Esto se debió en parte al hecho de que, además de ser estudiantes y profesores, no se conocían. ¿No es seguro? ¿Debería ser ella quien iniciara la conversación o no? Naruto por otro lado se siente extraño extraño con su maestro. No es que ella fuera mala compañía, solo que no se conocían.

"Estoy seguro de que es raro ver tu maestro fuera del aula". ¿Qué es lo que sería más fácil?

"No." Naruto no importa que él lo supiera, Chisa, lo suficientemente bien como contar sobre Iruka. "Eres como cualquier otra persona. Cuando no tienes que hacer tu trabajo, solo quieres ser una persona normal. Estoy más sorprendido de que quisieras salir con una persona como yo".

"¿Como tú?"

"Sí. Sólo uno de tus estudiantes". Naruto le dio una pequeña risa, mientras usamos una de sus manos libres para la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Él estaba siendo honesto al respecto. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer y luego almorzar con uno de sus alumnos. Tal vez salir con sus propios amigos. O encontrar un novio. Él realmente no estaba seguro de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Pero tenía que ser mejor que estar con él.

"No vi ninguna razón por la que uno sea uno de mis alumnos causara problemas". Naruto enfoca su atención en ella ahora. "Solo porque uno de mis alumnos no significa que no puedan ser amigos". Naruto sonrió ante su amabilidad. Ella realmente era única en su clase.

"Sí, supongo que podemos ser amigos después de todo".

"Amigos lo es". Chisa sonrió al rubio. Ella incluso lanzó su puño al aire. Estaba emocionada de que el bromista comenzara a confiar en ella. Eso fue lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

"¡Ordena!"

* * *

 *** Noche ***

Después de su pequeño almuerzo con Chisa, nada había sucedido durante el resto del día. Sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto estaban demasiado ocupados desempacando que no había pasado nada cuando regresaron a su casa. Naruto no tiene la necesidad de decirles a los tres que pasaron la tarde almorzando con Chisa. No quería tener una idea equivocada, ni difundir ningún rumor sobre Chisa a los otros estudiantes de la escuela. Los tres no cuestionaron al rubio por lo que había hecho todo el día. Estaban agotados con todo el equipaje allí para realmente cuestionar al rubio.

Al ver que aún no había sido dado, Naruto se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba agarrar un cambio de ropa. Naruto, anda hacia su habitación tan silenciosamente como se pudo, para no molestar a sus compañeros de habitación adormecidos, se sorprendió de que el servicio de una persona para llamar a suya y no luchar contra otra habitación que obtuviera. Por otra parte, todos somos casi iguales en tamaño y longitud.

Naruto se detuvo cuando escuchó unos pasos suaves que se acercaban a él. Esperando a ver quiénes caminan a estas horas, Naruto se encontró cara a cara con Sonia. Clan en su ropa de dormir, que consiste en un vestido de dormir azul oscuro que llegó a sus rodillas. Hizo su trabajo de proteger a la joven princesa de ojos curiosos. El rubio tuvo que luchar contra el rubor de formarse. Pero eso había dejado a Naruto confundido en la forma en que ella estaba caminando. Hasta aquí en la casa no había nada en su casa, aparte de su habitación.

"¿Naruto kun?" La suave voz de Sonia Nevermind, sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia el rubio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde, Sonia?" Naruto le preguntó, ya que ahora estaba de pie delante del rubio.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Una expresión confusa en la cara de bromista, pero él asintió. Sintiendo que no quería hablar en el medio del pasillo, Naruto, lleva a la princesa rubia hacia el balcón. Estaba seguro de que la vista del jardín les facilitaría hablar. Ambos se sentaron mientras contemplaban el jardín. Naruto esperó a que Sonia empezara a hablar.

"Necesito hacerle una pregunta sería ... Y por favor responda con sinceridad". Naruto asintió con la cabeza, que no era importante.

"¿Estás realmente de acuerdo con que todos nos mudamos contigo?" A Sonia le había molestado todo el día. Ayer estuvo de acuerdo con mudarse sin pensar en nadie más. Pero después de una noche de sueño, su sentido volvió a ella.

Naruto se golpeó la barbilla. Esa fue una pregunta extraña. ¿Hubo algún problema con las mujeres que se mudaron a su casa sin su permiso? En cierto modo él tenía un problema con eso. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía ningún problema con eso. Era extraño que no hubiera una forma clara de cómo se siente con respecto a lo que hicieron. Tomando un segundo para mirar a la princesa, vio que sus ojos estaban mirando al suelo. Un ligero temblor en sus manos. Naruto sabía que necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa.

"No tengo ningún problema con ustedes tres se muden".

"¡Pero ayer! ¡Gritaste al cielo cuando nos mudamos!"

"Eso fue solo porque me sorprendió que los tres quisieran mudarse ..." Sonia centró su atención en Naruto. "Después de tener un tiempo para pensarlo".

"Se puede explicar por favor".

"Me di cuenta de que sería bueno tener gente esperándome cuando lleguemos a casa. Que no solo venga a casa solitaria. Y esa es una razón suficiente para que los tres se queden". Naruto estaba hablando desde el corazón. Ser huérfano siempre había dejado a Naruto con un fuerte sentimiento de soledad. Una vez le dije a Iruka sobre esto. Pero ahora era diferente. Tal vez porque estas chicas no eran amigas allí de manera especial. Simplemente no puedo explicarlo completamente.

"¡¿De Verdad ?!" Sonia se sorprendió. Su razón era tan simple, tan pura.

"Sí", encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto, se echó a reír. "Además, si realmente no quisiera a ninguno de ustedes aquí, les habría dicho a todos que se vayan ahora".

"Gracias Naruto". Levantándose, Sonia, se sacudió el polvo. "Gracias por tus amables palabras, Naruto. Ahora puedo ver bien que no soy una molestia para ti". Sonia comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, cuando notó algo.

"¿Vas a volver a tu habitación, Naruto?"

Dándole una sonrisa somnolienta, "Todavía necesito ducharme, Sonia. Además, no puedo pararme ahora mismo. Me puse a dormir una pierna". Naruto se rio de sí mismo. Sonia se rio para sí misma, pero entendió. Dándole al rubio una pequeña reverencia, se dirige a su habitación. Naruto vio como la princesa dejaba su vista.

"Puedes salir ahora". Naruto dijo con calma, mientras giraba su mirada hacia su jardín. En unos instantes, los arbustos alrededor de su jardín se ha convertido en una emergencia.

"Uzumaki-san".

"¿Cómo te va, Peko-chan?" Naruto saludó al espadachín de pelo plateado. Miró al rubio que estaba de pie delante de ella. No había manera de saber quién estaba escondida en los arbustos. Sabía una ciencia que no haría ningún ruido cuando estaba espiando al rubio. Pero con el hecho de que él sabía que ella estaba escondida, se puso a la altura máxima. Todavía no puedo recordar el día en que Chisa intentó hacerle una broma. El intento asesino que venía de él. A pesar de que tuvo la amabilidad de encontrar un animal para lo suficientemente valiente como para ser

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"Fácil". Después de una rápida palmadita en el pecho, Naruto se puso de pie. "¡Soy el mejor bromista! ¡Si permito que alguien se acerque a mí, deshonraría mi propio título!" Naruto incluso hizo una pose para mostrar lo serio que era. Una gota de sudor estilo anime se formó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Peko. Ella tuvo que pensar en esto por un segundo. Después de un segundo de pensar en las palabras de Naruto se dio cuenta de algo. Como bromista tuvo que escabullirse para hacer esas bromas. Eso significó que era un experto en escabullirse. ¿Pero eso fue realmente significativo?

"Ya veo..." Peko echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, asegurándose de que su entorno fuera seguro para ella. Al ver que su entorno no tenía nada de lo que sospechar, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio. Ser parte de la yakuza significaba que siempre era una precaución con su entorno, sin importar qué tan segura se viera el área.

"Veo que Nevermind-san está aquí. No voy a preguntar por qué está aquí. Pero necesito saber si Lady Kuzuryu también está aquí". Aunque podría sonar como una pregunta, en realidad, ella sabía que Natsumi estaba aquí. Fue fácil para ella saber que Natsumi estaba aquí. Ella usó personas de la familia yakuza para ayudarla a moverse. Ella fue capaz de extraer esa información de aquellos miembros que la ayudaron a mudarse. A pesar de que Natsumi se había mudado aquí, a su hermano, todavía no se había dado ninguna información sobre dónde se había mudado. No digamos por qué había decidido mudarse. A pesar de que Pekín sabía dónde estaba Natsumi, todavía no había tenido esa información en Fuyuhiko. Tenía que tener un lugar en el que Natsumi estaba antes salvo, antes de hacer algo más.

"Sí, Natsumi, está aquí ... ¿Quieres que te traiga?" Naruto no estaba seguro de si la familia Kuzuryu estaba teniendo problemas en casa o no. Entonces, una vez más, no estaba consciente de cómo Natsumi eligió dejar a su familia.

"¿Está a salvo?" Naruto pudo ver cómo su cuerpo se ponía rígido, sus manos poco a poco más cerca de su shinai. Él sabía lo que significaba esas acciones. Se estaba preparando para una pelea.

 _"¿Ella cree que secuestró a Natsumi?"_ Pensó en Naruto para sí mismo. Sabía que su ventana para resolver esto pacíficamente se estaba cerrando, muy rápidamente.

"Natsumi está a salvo".

"¿Por qué está ella aquí?" Naruto se detuvo. Sabía que era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba Natsumi aquí en primer lugar? Él no la invitó a su casa. Ni siquiera le dije dónde vivía, para empezar. Ella acaba de aparecer y dijo que iba a vivir aquí. ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí ahora?

"Ojalá supiera". Peko miró fijamente a Naruto. Sintió que ella estaba haciendo un agujero en su cráneo. Él sabía que ella no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta. "Ella se presentó ayer y me dijo que iba a estar viviendo a partir de ahora, no".

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Por lo que sé ... Si te estás preguntando si ella está segura de estar aquí, puedo decirte con seguridad que lo que está. Además, aquí, una pequeña intrusión parece ser la invitación que otras personas necesitaban para venir a vivir aquí" . Naruto murmuró la última parte para sí mismo pero, Peko, lo escuchó.

"Al maestro Fuyuhiko no le complacerá escuchar esto. El hecho de que Lady Natsumi ahora está viviendo con un niño, seguramente irá al camino de la guerra". Pekín sabía que su maestro podía ser una cabeza caliente a veces. Y siendo el hermano sobreprotector que era, querría la cabeza de Naruto.

"Ella no está viviendo aquí sola". Saliendo de sus pensamientos, miró al rubio, preguntándose qué iba a decir a continuación. "Sonia e Ibuki están viviendo aquí también ahora".

Sabía que contar con un libro sobre sus dos nuevas compañeras de cuarto podría ser peligroso, pero ella ya había visto a Sonia. Tal vez diciéndole que había más personas viviendo aquí que Peko no sentiría la necesidad de actuar. ¿Cuál es el daño de decir que Sonia no era la única que vivía aparte de Natsumi? ¿Qué es lo mismo?

Para la doncella de cabello plateado, tenía que pensar en su próximo curso de acción. Si ella actuó de manera precipitada, entonces alguien saldría herido. Junto con eso, podría perder la confianza en uno de los hermanos Kuzuryu. Pero ella tenía el deber de protegerlos. Debería haber tenido una decisión correcta.

"Mientras mantengas a Lady Natsumi a salvo, entonces estoy dispuesta a asegurarme de que el Maestro Fuyuhiko no te haga nada". Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio. "Pero te lo advierto ahora, si algo le sucede a Lady Natsumi, entonces será tu cabeza".

"No te preocupes, ni planeo ni nada que pase ni ella ni siquiera se quede aquí. Eso incluye a Sonia e Ibuki también". Peko asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra más, se alejó del rubio. Tan pronto como ella fue en la vista, Naruto, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. No estaba listo para este tipo de charla tan pronto.

* * *

 *** Al día siguiente, antes de que comience la clase ***

Naruto se frotó las sienes de la frente. A pesar de que su pequeña conversación en la noche con Pekín aún no estaba fresca en su mente, simplemente no estaba listo para lidiar con otro día de clases. Sonia e Ibuki estaban distraídamente hablando entre ellos. No sabían de la conversación de Naruto con Peko la noche anterior. Y Naruto quería mantenerlo así. No quería que nadie supiera sobre un encuentro nocturno con la belleza del cabello plateado. Deja en solitario a sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto. Una medida que se acercaba al aula, pero que no estaba fuera de su aula.

"Buenos días, Yukizome-senpai". Las dos chicas le dijeron una maestra, como Naruto, un gesto amistoso con la mano.

"Buenos días ustedes tres". Chisa regresó felizmente saludando, incluso les dio una cálida sonrisa. "Uzumaki-san, ¿puedes por favor, informar a la oficina principal?" Ella detuvo al rubio para que no entrara en su salón de clases

"¿Hice algo?" Preguntó Naruto Con La Calma. Si bien podría haber actuado con calma en el exterior, estaba sudando balas. ¿La escuela se enteró de sus nuevos compañeros de habitación? Si es así, ¿había reglas en contra? ¿Estarían en problemas por eso? Él no puso el pie abajo. Muchas preguntas inundan la mente de Naruto. Las otras dos chicas que están de pie junto a él donde no hay mejor. Allí las mentes estaban en pánico tanto como la suya.

"No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo. Kizakure-senpai tiene una tarea especial para ti hoy. Y hasta me dijo que estaré fuera de clase todo el día haciendo este proyecto". Chisa le dijo con calma al rubio. A ella no se le han dado los detalles completos de qué se eligió a Naruto, ni por qué estar fuera de clase. Todo lo que les dio es que Naruto fue el que él había elegido.

Sabiendo que no tenía sentido tratar de pelear con Chisa, y que tenía su jefe. Sonia e Ibuki estaban confundidos en cuanto a lo que el rubio tenía que ir a la oficina, pero no sabía qué hacer. No le gustó mucho al rubio llegar a la oficina. Sin perder un segundo, golpeó rápidamente la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

"¡Adelante!" Naruto escuchó la voz de Kohichi Kizakure desde el otro lado. Tomando una respiración profunda, Naruto, entró a la oficina. Tomar un segundo para su verdadero maestro de salón, Naruto, rápidamente vio a su maestro.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san, justo a tiempo". El anciano rubio saludó al otro rubio. Naruto le devuelve su saludo. Volviéndose para mirar al joven estudiante, Kohichi, abre la boca. "Primero que nada, Uzumaki-san, no estás en problemas. Antes de que expliques por qué estás aquí, necesito explicarte algunos detalles sobre mi trabajo.

"Bueno".

"Además de ser tu maestro de aula, también estoy a cargo de los talentos de exploración de todo el mundo". Un movimiento rápido de cabeza le dijo a Kohichi que Naruto entendió. "Mientras Yukizome-san estaba ocupada enseñando a tu clase, era difícil trabajar para reclutar a un joven con un talento tremendo".

"Bueno ..."

"Si bien el acuerdo está casi terminado, su última solicitud antes de que se acepte en nuestra escuela".

"Entonces, ¿vas a enseñarla en la escuela?" Naruto no entendía por qué lo llamaban aquí si Kohichi era quien iba a mostrar a la nueva chica en la escuela.

"Usualmente lo haría, pero ella quiso que alguien de una clase le mostrara los alrededores. No como una gorda vieja como yo". Murmuró la última parte para sí mismo. Esa chica se ha dicho de una manera mucho más cruel. "Después de pensar un poco _", y elegir un nombre al azar de mi sombrero_ , "¡decidí que el gran honor de mostrarle a tu alrededor serías tú!"

Naruto tuvo que procesar la información. Fue elegido para mostrar a la nueva chica en la escuela. Y no le dieron ninguna información sobre este pequeño trabajo. Simplemente le parece extraño al rubio. No había ninguna razón para que lo elegieran. Pero Naruto todavía no estaba un poco aliviado. No lo llamaron a la oficina para hablar sobre los nuevos compañeros del cuarto que ahora tenía. Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Dándose la vuelta, Naruto finalmente vio a la joven dama de la que Kohichi estaba hablando. De pie, a una altura de 5'5 ", era una chica delgada con piel pálida. Tenía el pelo de las manos como los taladros. Sus ojos rojos miraban los ojos azules rubios. Naruto se fijó en dos pendientes circulares dorados que Tienen una imagen que representa una cruz cruzada en ellos con una gema roja colocada en el centro de cada oreja. Su atuendo es lo que sorprendió a Naruto.

Este joven se ve en el estilo gótico de lolita. Que consiste en una blusa blanca con un collar de Peter-Pan, una chaqueta negra que incluye una cinta blanca que se ata a las mangas, se sujeta con una simple cinta blanca sobre el pecho para revelar su corbata roja, que consiste en un patrón de mariposa en capas sobre varias lanzas con cráneos adheridos a ella, y la cintura de su falda, que tiene muchos niveles y cuenta con encaje blanco. Sus piernas tenían los medios hasta la rodilla recortadas en encaje de la escalera, mary janes rojo con un tacón grueso sostenido en sus pies por tres hebillas grises, una gorra de mafia de encaje blanco y un anillo plateado, chapado en bronce metalizado en capas superpuestas en su dedo índice. Mirando su dedo índice le mostró a Naruto que todos sus dedos estaban cubiertos de esmalte de uñas negro.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, me gustaría presentarte a Ludenberg, Celestia".

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

 **Entonces, ¿qué te parece?**

 **Déjame un comentario**

 **Así que este capítulo marca el final del arco de Natsumi.**

 **Y nos íbamos al siguiente arco.**

 **Se quitaron muchas partes, pero pronto sucedió en capítulos futuros.**

 **Ahora es el momento de centrarme en mis otras historias mientras escribo para esta.**

 **Una idea que tengo es la de traer a la gente de Danganronpa V3 a la historia.**

 **No estoy seguro si lo haré o no.**

 **Hasta el debate. Si ustedes lo han hecho, deberían dejarme saber en una revisión. Si no es así, hágamelo sabre en una revisión.**

 **Así que deja un comentario sobre lo que piensas de este capítulo.**

 **¡Revisión!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sí, volver a publicar el capítulo con una actualización de las noticias y algunos cambios menores.**

 **Así se ve al final para ver los cambios.**

 **Tiene la lista del harén ...**

 **Este capítulo no es tan bueno como debería haber sido. No es uno de mis mejores capítulos. Lo siento por eso**

 **La razón principal fue la reducción de la interacción entre Naruto y Celestia.**

 **Tal vez debería haber hecho Junko en su lugar. Oh bien**

 **Así que un poco de un capítulo corto**

 **Pero algunas noticias importantes al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: bromista y jugador...**

En este mismo momento, la clase 77-B, estaba en un estado de maravilla. Allí el estado de maravilla fue por una razón y una sola razón. Todos se preguntaban qué había hecho Naruto. Antes de que comenzara la clase, Chisa Yukizome le había dicho al bromista rubio que tenía que presentarse en la oficina. Había pasado una hora desde el comienzo de la clase y no había noticias del rubio. Sabía que el rubio podía cuidarse solo, pero como clase solo.

"Lo siento clase, pero voy a salir un poco para revisar algo". Chisa anuncia a su clase, mientras que un libro abajo. Sin decir una palabra más, Chisa, salió del aula. En el momento en que cerró la puerta detrás de ella, la clase comenzó a hablar.

"Sabes la verdadera razón, Yukizome-senpai, ¿saliste del aula, verdad?" La voz hiyoko atravesó el aula. Todos dejen de hablar para ver qué diría el pequeño bailarín. "A ella le preocupa que su relación con Uzumaki-san haya sido revelada a su jefe".

"¡¿QUE?!" Todos agarran en shock. ¿Realmente ella acaba de decir eso?

"¡Hiyoko! ¡Sabes que no debías decir nada sobre ayer!" Mahiru reprendió al bailarín corto.

"¡Espera! ¿Dijiste ayer? ¿Dónde viste esto?" Sonia casi golpeó sus manos sobre su escritorio y casi gritó a las dos chicas. Ella quería saber lo que estos dos vieron. Esta vez fue la razón por la cual el rubio no vino con las chicas para ayudar a empacar ayer. No necesaban su ayuda, pero aun así disfrutaban de su compañía.

"Creo que estaba cerca del parque. Tal vez ... Cerca del puesto de ramen más cercano". Mahiru intentará recordar los detalles. Una diferencia de su amiga bailarina, ella había sentido que el momento estaba destinado a ser un momento privado. No se necesitaba compartir uno. Comprar Hiyoko, era un tipo de persona malvada. Mientras tanto, no estuvimos sobre ella, ella no le importaba. No es uno de sus mejores rasgos, pero... Sí, Mahiru no tenía nada que decir.

 _"¡Ese idiota!"_ Sonia había enojada para sí misma. Todos conocemos el amor de Naruto por el ramen. Era la forma más fácil de hacer. Mientras que normalmente, Sonia era una persona sensata, pero con el pensamiento de que había sido almorzado con el rubio, todo pensamiento racional por la ventana.

"Ibuki no cree que eso suceda en absoluto". Ibuki trata de defender a su nueva compañera de cuarto. Al mismo tiempo, no quería creer que esos dos tenían una cita para almorzar.

"Oh, ¿qué crees que hicieron esos dos en realidad?"

"Ibuki sabe que no tenía una cita para almorzar. Estaban planeando algo grande para la clase. ¡Algo que Ibuki sabe que será increíble!" El músico no sabía cómo defender a Naruto, pero todavía no tenía la salida de Chisa.

"Pero Ibuki, no puedes negar que es algo raro que Naruto y Chisa hayan abandonado el aula. Y si lo vimos, eso podría significar que otras personas de nuestra escuela también lo han visto". Mahiru trata de ser razonable con su compañero de clase. La pelirroja sabía que Ibuki era una de las personas más cercanas al rubio, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar lo que había visto.

"¡Tontos! La escuela descubrió que ninguno de mis animales leales dañaría a Naruto. ¡Estamos tratando de extraer la información para que mis animales leales no ataquen!" Gundham expresa su propia opinión al respecto. Todos miraron al Mejor Criador, preguntándonos si realmente creábamos en su propia declaración. Al ver la expresión seria en Gundham, todos sabían que él lo hizo.

"Toda esta charla sobre el ramen me está dando hambre". Akane murmuró para sí misma, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su escritorio. Toda esta conversación sobre la comida hizo que la mujer bronceada quisiera salir de la clase y conseguir un plato gigante de comida. O quizás tengas un mensaje rápido y rápido.

"Estoy seguro de que esos dos están en un secreto en una sala privada que tienen una sesión rápida entre ellos". Hiyoko se rió para sí misma. Pero nadie la oyó. Antes de que el resto de la clase pudiera comenzar otro debate sobre dónde se desvaneció su maestro y su bromista, la puerta del aula se abrió.

"Lo siento por eso". Chisa entró en el aula. "Tenía que ocuparme de un asunto importante".

* * *

"Aquí tienes, Milady. Un té de leche real". Naruto apretó los dientes mientras se ve obligado a esperar de pies y manos a Celestia Ludenberg. Poniendo el té, naruto, esperó su siguiente orden. Ser el mayordomo de Celestia no era la forma en que Naruto había imaginado su día. La pequeña dama de cabello oscuro incluso hizo que Naruto se viera con un traje de mayordomo. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando le dijo a Naruto que usara el traje de mayordomo. Aún no ha sido aceptado la oferta de la escuela. Tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para que ella respondiera que sí en la Academia Hope Peak.

Tomando un sorbo, Celestia, dejó escapar un pequeño zumbido de satisfacción. La forma en que los sabores bailaban en su lengua, el sabor dulce mientras sorbía el té. Oh, sí, tu mayordomo hizo un buen trabajo preparando su té.

"Este té es bastante delicioso. Pero necesito algo más para acompañar este té". La contracción del ojo de naruto. Sintió que su siguiente orden iba a ser un dolor en su trasero. "No he comido en toda la mañana, ¿podrías prepararme una comida?"

El ojo de Naruto contrajo una de nuevo. "Si, milady" Con una pequeña reverencia, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Mantén la calma, mantén la calma, fueron las palabras que Naruto tuvo que cantar para sí mismo. Sabía que estaba haciendo esto para la escuela. Solo tenía que chuparlo. Revisando rápidamente los ingredientes que estaban presentes en la cocina, el rubio mentalmente en todo lo que podía hacer.

Caminando hacia la señora gótica de lolita, Naruto, abre la boca. "Lady Ludenberg, después de revisar la cocina, tengo los ingredientes para preparar Gyoza". A pesar de los efectos de ocultar su reacción de sorpresa, Naruto, vio que sus labios se contrajeron.

"Eso estará bien". Tomando un sorbo de té, cerró los ojos. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve gyoza. Será suficiente esta vez". Tomando eso como su cola, Naruto, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su comida.

Chiaki estaba aburrida. Este aburrimiento de ella estaba por encima de sus niveles estándar. Sin embargo, esta vez no era la cura. Tal vez porque ella estaba en su sexo a través de su juego actual. O tal vez porque ella también tenía otros asuntos importantes en su mente. ¿Cuántos eran esos otros asuntos que pesaban en su mente? Sencillo. Ella estaba preocupada por Hajime.

Durante los últimos días, Hajime, le estaba haciendo preguntas extrañas. Y todas ellas eran preguntas extrañas. Desde que disfruté de estar en el campus principal, o alguna vez deseé ser solo una chica normal, e incluso le gustaría tener la libertad de tener su título como la Mejor Jugadora. Eran preguntas extrañas, y ella respondió. Pero la forma en que Hajime respondió a sus respuestas, la sensación de no haber contestado. Ella simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Echando un vistazo alrededor, Chiaki, vio que casi todos estaban en clase. El único que falta en su clase fue Naruto. Tomando un segundo para pensar acerca de qué no está en clase, ella recuerda lentamente que le pidieron un Naruto que fuera a la oficina. Solo lo recordé porque estaba caminando detrás de Naruto cuando Chisé dijo que fuera a la oficina. Pero desde entonces aún no ha regresado. Como representante de la clase, debería preguntarle a un problema con el rubio. Tal vez incluso tratar de ayudarlo si estaba en problemas.

También ha sido una buena oportunidad para hablar con el rubio sobre Hajime. Ella sabía que el bromista no tenía problemas con los estudiantes de los cursos reservados. Podrías ver si el rubio podía pensar en alguna razón por qué Hajime estaba actuando raro.

* * *

"La gyoza que tenías preparada era excelente". Celestia se limpia el costado de la boca con un pañuelo. No quería que la rubia supiera que Gyoza era una de sus comidas favoritas en el mundo. Pero con sus "enseñanzas" de clase alta, no puedo dejar que nadie supiera sobre su placer culpable. Ese era un secreto que ella iba a guardar para sí misma.

"Gracias, Ludenberg-dono". Naruto le dio una sonrisa falsa, incluso una pequeña reverencia. Con suerte, esa fue la última de sus demandas, de lo contrario podría perderla. Naruto había creído que todos eran iguales. Ser tratado como un sirviente solo molestaba y enojaba un poco al bromista rubio.

"Estás despedido por ahora". Celestia volvió a tomar su té. Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó el momento feliz. Ella tenía todo lo que quería por ahora. Ahora solo quiero un momento de paz y mientras se desvía.

"Entonces, ¿no me necesitas por ahora?" Naruto quería dejar de lado Celestia sin supervisión por un breve momento.

Con el ojo abierto, Celestia miró al rubio. "¿Hay algo más importante que hacer tu tarea?"

Frotando la nuca, Naruto, no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Hizo lo que le fue natural. "Tenía algo planeado para una persona hoy".

"Debe ser un gran problema si no puedes pos ponerlo".

"Puedes decir eso".

"Entonces vete". Tomando otro sorbo de su té, Celestia miró al rubio. "Pero en el momento en que termine con mi té y gyoza, te esperaba aquí". Naruto se sorprendió ante la acción de la chica de cabello oscuro. Pero también sabía que ella no estaba haciendo esto por la bondad de su corazón. Ella no tenía nada que hacer para él, y no quería nada. Ella solo quería ser amable por el momento. Pero estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad cuando pudiera. Dándole un saludo rápido, el rubio salió por la puerta.

* * *

Hiyoko se siente mareada. Este día había sido un gran día para el pequeño bailarín. Primero Mikan, se había caído cuando ella entró en el aula y golpeó una mesa de escritorio. Incluso ahora, he visto un pequeño bulto en su frente. Segundo Naruto, le dije que no estaba en la oficina y que aún no había reaparecido desde entonces. Ella no tenía nada en contra del rubio, pero con esta única acción fue capaz de poner en marcha su plan. Lo que ocurrió en el gran día. Tercero, ella podría contar sobre su relación entre el alumno y el maestro. Desde que ella lo mencionó, la clase, todavía estaba en un zumbido. Sintió un poco de remordimiento por tirar a su maestra debajo del autobús.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío por su espina. Mirando a su alrededor, y nadie más estaba en el vestuario con ella. Entonces, de nuevo, nadie debería estar allí, tener una educación física antes de tener tiempo suficiente para volver a ponerse el kimono. ¿Qué es lo que hace que no sea un tipo específico de ropa? A veces era un dolor cuando se trataba de cambiar de ropa, pero además no tenía problemas para caminar con su kimono. De hecho, tenía algo de orgullo en ese hecho.

Tomando un momento para escuchar sus alrededores, Hiyoko, no escuchó ningún ruido en el vestuario. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que estaba sola, y una vez más no vio a nadie en el vestuario. El escalofrío que se redujo el hecho de haberlo cambiado. Mirando hacia abajo vio que se había olvidado de agarrar sus sandalias. Cuando buscó en su casillero una pequeña bolsa de gomitas que descansan junto a sus sandalias, junto con una nota.

 _De tu admirador secreto ..._

No le sorprendió que tuviera un admirador secreto. De todos sus bailes en el extranjero, tenía una gran base de admiradores. Esto no era nada nuevo para ella. Recogiendo sus sandalias y osos gomosos de su casillero, pero no los osos gomosos tienen todo el sabor dulce. No se mezclaron los amargos. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ella iba a masacrar a estas gomitas como si no hubiera mañana. Tomando un par de gomitas, se metió rápidamente en la boca. Ella entró la sensación de felicidad- ¡No!

Su cara comenzó a arrugarse. Ella tenía unos sabores extraños que corrían por su boca. Una sabía una salsa picante, otra sabía a limón agrio. Un sabor amargo picante pasaba por su boca y lo odiaba! Ella descubrió que su boca estaba cerrada con una trampa. Luchando por abrir la boca, hizo todo lo que pudo pensar para escupir las gomitas agrias.

En pánico, ella retrocede y cuarto. Pero todavía nada,

* Choque *

Ella cayó sobre su propio objeto y cayó de espaldas. Su caída le dio la habilidad de tragar las gomitas horribles. Eran tan desagradables en su boca como bajaban por su garganta. Al abrir un ojo, vio una bolsa sobre su forma caída. Abriendo la boca para soltar un grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La bolsa cayó sobre ella. Una gigantesca nube blanca cubría todo su cuerpo. Todavía mirando al techo, que dos gotas de líquido golpeaban su cara. Antes de lo que me gustaría cuestionarlo, le dije que le golpeaba el estómago.

Agarrando dicho artículo, se pregunta qué la golpeó. Ella vio que era un sobre pequeño. Al abrirlo, encontramos dos artículos en el sobre. Uno era un pequeño espejo de mano y una nota. Decidió leer la nota antes de mirar al espejo.

 _Devolución de dinero -_

Un pequeño zorro de chibi y nueve colas fue dibujado en la nota. Fumando en la nota, se pregunta quién haría esta broma. Ella trajo el espejo para comprobarse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ella vio su reflejo!.

Naruto se reía en silencio para sí mismo. Acaba de ver tu broma sobre Hiyoko se va sin problemas. ¿Por qué le hiciste una broma al joven bailarín? Sencillo. Fue una recompensa por jugar con la sopa y atarla con afrodisíacos. ¡Él no olvidó lo que ella había hecho! Todo lo que había sucedido era que se había hecho una broma. Si no fuera por distracciones menores, él había tenido antes.

"Entonces, eso es lo que era tan importante que tenías que dejarme..."

"Sí ..." Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Ver a Hiyoko luciendo como un mimo era una razón suficiente para que él estuviera de acuerdo con la persona que estaba a su lado. Espera un momento ... Dando un paso atrás, volvió a prestar atención a su derecha preguntándonos quién estaba cerca de él. Celestia, era la que estaba de pie junto a él. Con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Incluso estaba tocando su dedo índice a su mejilla. Ella había atrapado al rubio. El acto en solitario fue un éxito en su orgullo como bromista. Un bromista nunca debe dejarse atrapar antes, durante y después de una broma.

"Me pregunto qué dirá la escuela y se enteran de tu broma y un compañero de estudios. El hecho de que me dejes solo mientras que tu tarea del día fue seguro de que te uniera el año que viene". Ella se burló de él, su sonrisa se hizo más grande por segundo. Pero Naruto estaba sudando balas. Él sabía que la escuela no lo castigaría severamente, pero ella tenía la suciedad en él. ¿Qué hacer que hacer?

"¿Qué tal una apuesta?" Esto llamó su atención.

"¿Qué tipo de apuesta?" Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina de ambos. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro nunca lo abandonó, ahora lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Sacando una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo, Naruto, rápidamente barajó las cartas.

"Si gano, no dices nada. Y tienes que aceptar unirte a la escuela".

"De acuerdo ... Si gano, entonces serás mi sirviente". Naruto asintió.

"La mano más alta gana".

Celestia con la cabeza y rápidamente obtuvo una expresión seria en su rostro. "Las reglas para este juego son simples. Una mano para ganar. No hacer más". Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Hagamos esto rápido. Tengo un plan para atrapar". Sin más preámbulos, Naruto le dio a Celestia sus cinco cartas y tomó sus cinco cartas.

"Escalera de color". Mostrándole a la mano, alineó sus cartas. De cinco a nueve. Celestia sonrió triunfalmente. No había forma de que perdiera. Nada podía vencerle la mano. Su suerte brilla con una mirada al rubio que muestra la expresión de la preocupación en el rostro rubio. Ella conocía esa expresión. Ella habia ganado

"Desde que gané deberías-"

"Escalera Real". En las manos de Naruto era la única mano que podía batir una escalera de color. La mano que se basó en nada más que pura suerte. "Eso estuvo cerca ..." Dejando escapar un suspiro de aire, Naruto, tomó las cartas y colocó la cubierta. Él no tenía que convertirse en un sirviente. Y Kohichi conseguirá ese estudiante que quería.

"¡MIERDA!" Agarró a Naruto por el cuello de su traje, ella lo sacudió violentamente. Todo lo que vio fue rojo. ¡Ella era la mejor jugadora del mundo! ¡Nadie podía vencer su suerte! "¿Cómo diablos conseguiste la mano que venció la mía? ¡Nunca antes había perdido un partido!"

"Nunca se ha perdido un partido de juego tampoco". Naruto dijo con calma, y sintiendo todo el ser de Celestia en sus habilidades de juego. El hecho de que ella perdiera significó que no sabía cómo lidiar con una pérdida.

Celestia recordando quién pudo recomponer rápidamente. Ella sabía que había perdido su fachada fría. Pero esta fue su primera derrota. Se suponía que ella era la mejor jugadora. Ese era el título que se le estaba dando.

"Lo siento por mi pequeño estallido". Celestia intentó recuperar su fachada fresca frente al bromista rubio. "Pero concederé mi derrota. Y honraré mi final de la apuesta".

"Kohichi estará feliz de que te unas a nuestra clase". Naruto estaba más sorprendido de cómo hacer que desapareciera su pequeño arrebato. Nunca había visto a alguien pasar tiempo en calma y en poco tiempo.

"Los informes". Celestia caminó lentamente hacia la salida.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que tomar un avión ... Aunque acepté unirme a la escuela, uniré a esta escuela al comienzo del próximo año escolar". Dándose la vuelta, señaló con el dedo al rubio. "¡Pero sígame esto! ¡No voy a tomar esta derrota acostada! ¡Me aseguré de que esta sea la única vez que perderé!" Y con eso se alejó del rubio.

Naruto solo tenía un pensamiento pasando por su cabeza. Necesitaba el ramen.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo ...**

 **Como dije no el mejor capitulo.**

 **Pero algo para poner en marcha la historia.**

 **Así que hora de noticias.**

 **Sí, a partir del próximo capítulo, habrá más interacciones entre Naruto y los demás miembros del caso. A partir del próximo capítulo verás más interacciones. Lo que significa que las personas que quieren ver a Naruto y Mikan hablar, sucederá. O la amistad de Naruto y Nagito en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Finalmente llegó a una decisión para el emparejamiento. Listo para la respuesta?**

 **Va a ser un un harem ... Sé que estas decisiones no pueden ser agradables, pero después de semanas de pensarlo, finalmente se tomó una decisión. Esperemos que nadie deje la historia después de escuchar mi decisión. Ojalá.**

 **Y sí van a pasar limones.**

 **Hmmm ya que llegaste al 150 Veré lo que puedo hacer**

 **170 comentarios recibirán un limón.**

 **Cualquier cosa por debajo de ese número.**

 **Ahora en la lista del harén.**

 **Seguro que va a ser parte del harén.**

 **\- Sonia Nevermind**

 **\- Ibuki Mioda**

 **\- Natsumi Kuzuryu**

 **\- Chisa Yukizome**

 **\- Junko Enoshima**

 **\- Seiko Kimura**

 **\- Celestia Ludenberg**

 **Ahora estas son las chicas que estoy en la valla. Lo que significa que tal vez se uniga o tal vez no. Sí, puede revisar y dar una razón por qué no se debe o no.**

 **-Shinobu Togami**

 **\- Tsubasa Kamii**

 **\- Kotomi Ikuta**

 **\- Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **-Aoi Asahina**

 **\- Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **\- Sayaka Maizono**

 **\- Mahiru Koizumi**

 **Así que no estoy seguro de qué haré los personajes de Danganronpa V3 o no. Si lo hiciste, cambió de Clase 78-B, lo que significa que el mismo año que Junko, Naegi, etc. Si se unen, aquí está la lista.**

 **\- Himiko Yumeno (Tal vez)**

 **\- Kaeda Akamatsu (Tal vez)**

 **-Kirumi Tojo (Sí)**

 **\- Maki Harukawa (Tal vez)**

 **\- Miu Iruma (Tal vez)**

 **\- Tenko Chabashira (Tal vez)**

 **\- Tsumugi Shirogane (Tal vez)**

 **Si no puse el nombre de una chica, significa que no habrá ninguna parte del harén.**

 **El principal problema de tener demasiadas chicas en el harén es el hecho de que la historia se centre en el romance que puede ser malo. Un recuerdo, si los he visto todos los que han sido 22 chicas. Pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar.**

 **Oh, para aclarar algo.**

 **Planeo volver a mis otras historias. No planeo poner esto en el estante. Quiero hacer una rotación en mis historias para que nada se sienta abandonado. Esa historia no recibe toda mi atención. Una cantidad igual a todas mis historias.**


End file.
